Au sommet de la montagne
by Desesperine
Summary: UA, three-shots, Sasunaru. 1ère partie : Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent un été au cours de leurs vacances. Leur relation débute mal mais ils deviennent finalement amis avant que, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une certaine attirance naisse entre eux.


**Description :** UA, three-shots, Sasunaru. 1ère partie : Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent un été au cours de leurs vacances. Leur relation débute mal mais ils deviennent finalement amis avant que, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une certaine attirance naisse entre eux.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter _Au sommet de la montagne_. Il s'agit d'un three-shots qui traite à sa façon de l'homosexualité chez les adolescents et des interrogations qu'elle peut amener. La première partie se veut véritablement légère : elle parle d'été, de vacances, de jeunesse, d'insouciance ; et de la naissance, progressive, d'une profonde attirance.

Vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte mais ce triptyque est assez conséquent : près de cent vingt-deux pages Open Office pour la première partie ! Bien sûr, j'aurais pu décider d'opérer un autre découpage. Mais elle est réellement pour moi un seul et même tout et voilà pourquoi je prends le risque de la publier telle quelle.

La deuxième partie est à l'heure actuelle en cours d'écriture. Il m'aura fallu près d'un an pour achever celle-ci mais je prends en compte le fait que je ne m'y attelais que de manière sporadique. Autrement dit, si je me concentre véritablement sur cette histoire, je pense pouvoir achever la deuxième fraction bien plus rapidement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce three-shots vous plaira. Sachez que ce premier chapitre a été assez agréable à écrire – ç'a parfois été un véritable vent frais, un exutoire ou un simple divertissement lorsque ça n'allait pas. En outre, ç'a également pour moi été l'occasion de me remettre à l'écriture que j'avais quelque peu délaissée. Le style – si tant est qu'il y en ait – vaut ce qu'il vaut. Ce n'est certainement pas du grand art mais peut-être l'occasion de vous faire un peu rêver.

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une excellente lecture. Commentez si vous le souhaitez !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**AU SOMMET DE LA MONTAGNE**

**Première partie**

* * *

Cet été n'était pas comme les autres. Non, cet été était véritablement unique.

Premièrement, Jiraya avait proposé qu'ils partissent ensemble en vacances dans une petite ville touristique perdue au cœur d'une vallée verdoyante. Bien évidemment, Naruto s'était senti obligé d'accepter : déjà parce qu'il en mourait d'envie et puis parce que pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à rester l'été entier sous la bonne garde d'Iruka. Le jeune professeur, qu'il avait lui-même eu en classe dans son jeune âge, était leur voisin de palier. Et s'il pouvait être l'homme le plus adorable du monde en présence de son tuteur – et même si le jeune-homme lui-même l'adorait -, il savait également se montrer intransigeant au possible dès qu'ils étaient seuls. En général, ses vacances n'en étaient jamais vraiment. Sur ce point, l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer – et ce, en présence de son tuteur – avait été plus qu'alléchante. D'autant plus qu'il occuperait sans doute ses prochaines vacances à travailler puisqu'il rentrerait bientôt à l'université et que Jiraya avait laissé entendre qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

« Rien de plus formateur que de devoir se sortir soi-même de situations difficiles ! avait-il dit. »

Il en ricanait encore amèrement en y pensant.

Cet été était également différent car, pour la première fois depuis que Jiraya l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat – et cela remontait à des années maintenant -, il se retrouvait livré à lui-même. Certes, il était habitué à ce que son tuteur s'en fût de par le monde : il avait sans cesse besoin de voyager pour trouver l'inspiration. Et Naruto ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça : ils vivaient des seules ventes de ses livres qui, s'ils connaissaient un succès fulgurant, devaient sans cesse voir leur nombre augmenter par la naissance de nouvelles œuvres. Lorsque Jiraya s'en allait en pèlerinage, Naruto atterrissait chez Iruka.

Mais cet été, c'était différent. Car si Jiraya était parti sitôt leurs affaires déposées dans leur chambre d'hôtel, c'était pour une urgence : l'appel désespéré d'une vieille amie d'enfance qu'il avait perdue peu à peu de vue au sortir de l'université. A ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait de sérieux problèmes de drogues – Jiraya en avait d'ailleurs profité pour les lui interdire et lui étaler le danger qu'elles représentaient pour sa santé tant mentale que physique. Au final, il avait quitté le village bien plus tard que prévu et s'était enfui en courant pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe. Il lui avait tout de même laissé, avant de ce faire, une liasse de billets sur la commode, l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant de prendre soin de lui, que la chambre était louée pour tout le mois d'août et qu'il n'avait donc plus qu'à profiter ; et Naruto s'était retrouvé seul.

Non, véritablement, jamais il n'avait connu un tel été. Et pour couronner le tout, il était tombé amoureux : c'était en voulant suivre son tuteur et lui crier un bon coup dessus – il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se plaindre au cours du monologue préventif de Jiraya – qu'il était tombé sur elle. Elle longeait le même couloir que lui, dans le sens inverse. Ses longues jambes dévoilées, sa robe légère, ses cheveux teints et son regard de jade lui avaient coupé le souffle et l'avaient stoppé dans sa marche. Il en avait oublié Jiraya – et au diable sa soudaine solitude en période de vacances.

Il l'avait recroisée plusieurs fois par la suite, l'avait parfois suivie jusqu'au parc le plus proche où elle se rendait souvent manger une glace avec ce qu'il supposait être sa mère. Il avait ensuite entrepris de se lever aux mêmes heures qu'elle et d'effectuer les mêmes visites en espérant qu'elle le remarquât. Car lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment montré timide auparavant tremblait maintenant à l'idée même de lui parler. Et pourtant, Naruto l'avait connu, l'amour, au long de sa scolarité.

La première fille qu'il avait aimée s'appelait Hinata : c'était une brunette au teint de porcelaine et aux iris crémeux. Elle s'était montrée aussi timide que lui et leur premier baiser avait quelque chose d'hésitant et de mouillé. Il restait néanmoins un souvenir précieux. Il l'avait connue à l'orphelinat : sa famille alimentait financièrement l'organisme qui s'en occupait et elle y effectuait de fréquentes visites avec ses parents. Mais lorsque Naruto en était parti, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la revoir. Et il n'avait jamais plus eu de ses nouvelles.

La seconde s'appelait Ino : elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme lui, mais ses cheveux avaient une couleur plus délavée que les siens et ses yeux étaient plus doux, plus brouillés. Ce qui avait plu à Naruto étaient sa coquetterie et sa sensibilité derrière son air de brute. Ses parents étaient fleuristes et elle connaissait de fait beaucoup de choses sur les plantes. Ç'avait été un véritable défi de retenir la signification de chaque fleur et il avait fait de monstrueuses boulettes auprès d'elle. Mais elle restait sa principale histoire, sa première véritable petite amie, ses premiers vrais et beaux baisers, et sa première fois qui, à l'instar du baiser d'Hinata, lui laissait une impression hésitante mais ô combien tendre. Ils avaient fini par rompre lorsqu'Ino avait déménagé suite au divorce de ses parents.

Ses histoires ne s'étaient jamais terminées que sur des départs. Et Naruto espérait bien ne pas avoir à regretter celui de la fin de l'été. Il avait voulu à tout prix tenter sa chance auprès de son dernier coup de foudre. C'était pourquoi il l'avait suivi ce matin lorsqu'il était parti faire quelques courses. Et si cet été, définitivement, n'était pas comme les autres, c'était que loin du chaperonnage d'Iruka, il avait l'occasion pour la première fois en dehors des périodes scolaires de se battre. Non pas qu'il l'eût voulu : mais il avait enfin l'occasion de se faire remarquer, et positivement, de cette jeune fille apeurée derrière lui qui lançait un regard affolé à la bande de malotrus qui avait voulu s'en prendre à elle avant que Naruto n'intervînt et ne se plaçât entre eux.

« Alors, blondinet, on vient sauver sa gonzesse ? »

Naruto serra les poings. Et décidant que cet été, tout serait permis, il laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

« On peut dire ça, ouais, et vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à elle ! »

* * *

Ce furent eux qui l'attaquèrent en premier. Naruto les avait comptés : ils étaient cinq. Trois semblaient avoir son âge et de la force ; un autre était maigre à faire peur et le dernier, celui qui venait précisément de s'élancer vers lui, était au contraire joufflu et bedonnant. Il esquiva facilement son poing et attendit que l'adversaire, emporté dans son élan, fût sur son côté pour relever la jambe et lui flanquer son genou gauche dans le ventre.

Il n'attendit pas de le voir tomber à terre pour recevoir les suivants qui se jetaient sur lui. Il dévia la trajectoire de l'un par un poing bien placé dans le menton, repoussa le deuxième d'un pied dans l'abdomen mais reçut le dernier de pleine face. Il le fit tomber mais il s'empressa de basculer sur le côté pour se dégager de lui et se relever. Il reçut aussitôt le poing du maigrelet sur la tempe et perdit l'équilibre. Avant qu'il eût eu le temps de se relever, il lui avait envoyé son pied dans le côté.

Il roula encore en retenant la plainte qui lui rongeait les lèvres et parvint à se relever non sans mal. Celui avec lequel il était tombé plus tôt le percuta à nouveau en emprisonnant son torse de ses bras. Il passa l'un des siens autour du cou de son agresseur et le deuxième autour de sa poitrine pour le soulever et le laisser retomber sur son genou, lui coupant ainsi le souffle.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour recevoir la bourrasque que deux autres lui donnèrent en même temps. Il atterrit sur un torse ennemi qui lui bloqua les épaules pour que les deux autres pussent chacun leur tour lui donner un coup : un premier sur la tempe déjà endommagée, un second dans l'estomac. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit la jeune fille qu'il était venu défendre s'écrier :

« Allô police ? Place du marché dans une des ruelles : un jeune homme est en train de se faire agresser par une bande de cinq garçons. Venez vite s'il-vous-plaît !

-Hé, la pétasse, raccroche tout de suite ou je te fais ta fête !

-Ils me menacent ; si vous pouviez… »

Il entraperçut le joufflu lever la main et l'abattre sur la joue claire de la jeune fille. Un cri lui échappa et elle lâcha son portable de surprise. Naruto sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et, dans un bond, il repoussa des pieds ses deux bourreaux et sentit celui qui le tenait tomber en arrière. Le choc au sol lui coupa le souffle et le jeune homme en profita pour se dégager de sa prise, se relever et partir à la poursuite du joufflu qui venait de s'emparer d'un des bras de la jeune fille et tentait de le lui tordre.

« Hé ! toi ! »

Le joufflu se retourna vers lui et ne vit arriver que trop tard le poing qui l'envoya valser contre le mur et lâcher le bras blanc qu'il maintenait si fermement. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de ramasser son mobile et de rejoindre la place en courant qu'un des garçons se jetait sur le dos de Naruto. Par réflexe, il recula jusqu'au mur contre lequel le joufflu reprenait ses esprits pour compresser son attaquant. Quand il sentit celui-ci retomber derrière lui, il regagna lui aussi la place.

Il chercha des yeux la demoiselle et la vit en train d'alerter un commerçant en pointant la rue du doigt. La sachant désormais en sécurité, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mais ses lèvres perdirent vite cet éclat quand il entendit la bande derrière lui le héler. Il se retourna, poings levés, pour les voir relever le joufflu et avancer vers lui, l'air menaçant.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, éveillait la douleur qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eue le temps de ressentir durant le combat. Avisant qu'il était impuissant face à eux s'il restait seul, il baissa les bras et, voyant le groupe se mettre à courir, fit de même et longea la place jusqu'à une rue plus spacieuse en espérant que quelqu'un arrêterait ceux qui, désormais, le chassaient.

Au premier carrefour, il prit à gauche avant de réaliser qu'il devait grimper une montée. Il lâcha un juron, entendant les menaces que les autres criaient derrière lui. Au sommet, il prit à droite puis, après une fontaine, emprunta une petite allée que bordaient deux énormes maisons blanches avant qu'un champ ne se dessinât devant lui. Il le traversa, se frayant un passage entre les hautes herbes, sauta par-dessus une petite rivière et gagna l'orée de la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Percevant la respiration saccadée des garçons qui le coursaient toujours, il s'enfonça dans le bois, sauta par-dessus un arbre mort tombé lors du dernier orage, chuta dans un ravin, se réceptionna tant bien que mal avant de reprendre sur sa gauche et de ressortir un peu plus loin.

Il entendit des cris derrière lui, plus lointains qu'avant, et prit une nouvelle descente pour se cacher de la vue de ses poursuivants et mettre de la distance entre eux. Il slaloma entre les arbres, atteignit une partie où la forêt se faisait beaucoup plus dense, traversa des fourrés, escalada quelques rochers et gagna une petite clairière pleine de fougères.

Devant lui se dressa une barrière peinte de vert sur laquelle, un peu à sa droite, il lut « propriété privée ». Décidant que c'était là sa chance, il empoigna le haut, leva le pied droit pour l'y coller au grillage et, après une poussée, enjamba l'obstacle pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Il manqua tomber mais les exclamations des garçons qui s'écrasaient contre la grille le firent se redresser prestement et poursuivre sa course. Avant que les arbres eussent étouffé leurs cris, il entendit :

« Arrête ! T'as pas vu ? C'est chez quelqu'un !

-Rien à foutre ! On va lui faire la peau, à ce connard ! »

Il augmenta encore l'allure. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses poumons le brûlaient, sa vision se troublait. Mais il maintint sa vitesse. Il atteignit alors l'orée du bois, fut emporté dans une descente, tomba en avant, glissa, se mit à rouler de plus en plus vite. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le vide se dessiner devant lui et il tomba.

Ebahi, il vit l'étendue bleue sous lui se rapprocher de plus en plus. Dans un dernier sursaut, il se recroquevilla, croisa les bras devant son visage, baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Il entra dans l'eau dans un grand fracas. Son plongeon provoqua une grande éclaboussure et il fut vite entouré d'un cocon aqueux. Il se sentit couler, atteignit un fond, manqua d'air, et d'une poussée, il remonta à la surface. L'inspiration qu'il prit lui fit mal mais un profond soulagement le saisit. Il secoua la tête pour dégager les gouttes de ses yeux, battit des bras et des jambes pour se maintenir à la surface.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel bleu et sans nuage au-dessus de lui. Puis un toit aux tuiles bleu turquoise. Passant rapidement sur la maison devant laquelle s'étendait une terrasse, il gagna les contours de la piscine. Et face à lui, assis au bord de l'eau, un garçon le regardait. Il identifia un short et un sous-pull à col noirs qui s'accordaient à des yeux et des cheveux en bataille de même teinte. Il semblait avoir son âge et affichait un air quelque peu surpris, un sourcil relevé.

Naruto aurait bien dit quelque chose mais avant qu'il eût pu le faire, il vit le garçon lever la tête et froncer les sourcils. Se retournant, il suivit son regard et remarqua avec effroi que la bande qui le poursuivait était là, au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la piscine. L'un de ses membres, sans doute le leader, celui-là même qui l'avait mis au sol plusieurs fois, affichait un méchant sourire. Il lui lança :

« Hé bien, blondinet, on prend sa douche ? »

Il le vit faire signe à ses acolytes qui se séparèrent en deux groupes pour atteindre la terrasse par des chemins qu'ils se frayèrent parmi les pierres. Affolé, Naruto gagna le bord, se hissa sur la terrasse et chercha désespérément des yeux une arme. Il avisa, non loin de lui, un parasol planté dans un bloc et, sans plus réfléchir, l'atteignit en quelques enjambées et l'en libéra avant de replier la toile, de passer la tige sous son bras, de se retourner et de s'avancer vers la bande qui s'était reconstituée de l'autre côté de la piscine.

« C'est avec ça que tu penses nous battre ? »

Un rire gras gagna la bande et Naruto resserra sa prise sur le parasol.

« T'as voulu jouer les chevaliers servants, tu vas le payer. Allez, les gars ! »

Ils se déplacèrent pour contourner la piscine. Naruto déglutit. Et une voix étrangère s'éleva, faisant s'arrêter les garçons.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. »

Surpris, Naruto se retourna. Le jeune homme au bord de la piscine avait replié une de ses jambes pour poser le pied sur les dalles, un bras sur le genou, les yeux fermés, l'air détendu.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la bande. Il répondit simplement :

« Parce que vous êtes sur une propriété privée et que vous n'avez rien à faire là. Dégagez. »

Un nouveau rire secoua les garçons et le leader rétorqua :

« Et qui va nous y forcer ? Toi, peut-être ? »

Le garçon releva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour laisser échapper :

« Ça se pourrait. »

Le leader ricana avant d'ajouter :

« T'inquiète, ma belle ; on se charge de lui et puis on viendra te refaire une beauté après. »

La remarque ne plut pas au concerné et Naruto le vit froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings. Et alors que le leader s'élançait vers lui et qu'il tendait le parasol, prêt à frapper, il vit l'autre garçon se placer entre eux et, du plat de la main, repousser l'attaquant d'une simple poussée sur le torse. Il y mit suffisamment de force pour qu'il tombât à terre. Et avant qu'il eût le temps de se relever, il lui envoya un pied au visage. Un sinistre craquement retentit et celui à terre se couvrit bientôt le visage des mains en hurlant et en roulant au sol.

« L'enfoiré ! Il lui a cassé le nez !

-Merde, on va te buter ! »

Les quatre autres se jetèrent en même temps sur le brun et Naruto s'apprêtait à rejoindre la mêlée quand il fut figé par le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Il vit l'autre esquiver tous les coups et répondre par les poings et les pieds d'une façon précise et aérienne. A un moment, il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'un, s'y appuya pour bondir et flanquer un coup à un autre avant de retomber derrière son appui, de passer un bras autour de son cou pour le soulever et l'envoyer valser contre un arbre qui poussait à la limite des dalles. Il plaça son coude dans le ventre d'un autre qui voulut l'attaquer par derrière, repoussa de l'avant-bras le poing d'un dernier, lui envoya sa paume gauche sous le menton et termina par un poing dans la joue.

En quelques secondes, ils furent tous à terre. Et tandis qu'ils se remettaient, le garçon s'essuya les mains sur son short, les rentra dans ses poches et ordonna :

« Fichez le camp avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. »

Penaude, la bande se releva et voulut repartir par la falaise avant que le garçon ne soupirât et, paupières closes, ne leur indiquât du pouce un chemin longeant le côté droit de la maison.

« Le portail est par là, précisa-t-il. »

Sans demander leur reste, les vaincus gagnèrent le chemin en silence et disparurent. Naruto était toujours figé sur place, tenant encore le parasol. Secouant la tête, il reprit ses esprits et voyant l'autre se tourner vers lui, il s'empressa de replacer la tige dans le bloc où elle se trouvait initialement.

« Dé-désolé pour ça, murmura-t-il avant d'être pris d'un rire nerveux. »

Il releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui le dévisageait d'un air tout à fait impassible. Il haussa les épaules et, sans un mot, regagna le bord de la piscine pour s'y asseoir de nouveau et plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. Surpris, Naruto ne sut que faire pendant quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher du garçon et de dire :

« Au fait… merci. »

L'autre pouffa et répondit :

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Sûr qu'avec un parasol, tu serais allé loin. Ces mecs ne valaient rien mais toi, ça semble encore pire. »

Le ton moqueur utilisé surprit Naruto et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il poursuivit :

« Mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je trouve juste ça extrêmement chiant que des abrutis décident de faire de ma maison une arène pour crétins. »

Il releva la tête vers Naruto, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, et termina :

« En plus, pour atterrir dans ma piscine avant eux, c'est que tu devais fuir. Tu es donc un lâche. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste faire, c'est me battre pour des lâches. Alors tu peux garder tes remerciements, parce que je n'ai rien fait pour toi. »

Abasourdi par ce discours, Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, voyant l'autre se relever et se diriger vers la maison, il serra les poings, se laissa gagner par la colère et rétorqua :

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu ne me connais pas, je te dis « merci » et tout ce que je récolte, c'est un pauvre « t'es un lâche et je pète tellement plus haut que mon cul que vous n'êtes tous que des sous-merdes » ? Hé ben tu sais quoi, t'as raison, mes remerciements, tu peux te les mettre au cul et tout ce que tu gagneras c'est : va te faire foutre ! »

Le brun s'arrêta et, avant qu'il eût eu le temps de répondre, Naruto assena :

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, je les ai même affrontés de moi-même pour protéger quelqu'un, ces types. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme môssieur, tout le monde ne pratique pas les arts martiaux et si t'avais pas cet avantage, t'aurais moins fait le fier face à une bande de cinq alors que t'es seul ! Et putain, avec un caractère aussi merdique, tu peux aller crever ! »

Le brun se retourna, l'air mécontent, et lâcha, cyniquement :

« Un caractère merdique, hein ? Qui est en train de s'exciter et d'insulter celui qui l'a sorti d'une sale situation ?

-Qui a tout de suite commencé à cracher sur l'autre ? »

Ils restèrent un moment à se foudroyer du regard avant que le brun ne hochât négativement la tête et ne se détournât pour gagner une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite cuisine.

« Soit, accorda-t-il, peut-être as-tu des circonstances atténuantes à ta lâche fuite.

-Mais ta gueule, putain ! opposa Naruto.

-Et effectivement, poursuivit l'autre sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme, peut-être devrais-je t'accorder une chance.

-J'en veux pas, de ta chance. Y'a pas moyen que je sympathise avec un enfoiré comme toi !

-Peut-être que l'imbécile que tu es veut un verre ? »

Naruto serra les dents et jaugea la bouteille de jus de fruit que son opposé venait de sortir du frigo. Il allait répondre quand il le vit sortir deux gobelets et les remplir.

« Glaçons ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui. »

Il hésita quelque peu mais sa gorge asséchée par la folle course qu'il avait menée le décida à pénétrer lui aussi la petite cuisine. Il y faisait agréablement frais et son hôte lui indiqua un siège sur lequel il se hissa avant de prendre le verre qu'on lui tendait et dans lequel trois glaçons tintaient. L'autre se plaça de l'autre côté de la table haute et commença à siroter son verre sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« T'es vraiment chelou, comme mec, dit Naruto.

-Dixit le gars qui tombe dans la piscine des autres et qui s'habille en orange. »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt trempé et grimaça.

« Quoi ? C'est une super couleur. Et puis tu peux parler : tu te fringues en noir en plein cagnard. »

Il vida son verre d'une traite tandis que l'autre continuait de savourer son jus. Il lui fit un bien fou et il s'amusa à gober les glaçons au fond de son verre pour les laisser fondre, un à un, dans sa bouche.

« T'es seul, dans cette maison ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander au bout de quelques minutes, le silence qui s'était installé le mettant mal à l'aise.

-Effectivement. »

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette réponse.

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

La réponse avait été donnée sur un ton quelque peu cassant et Naruto sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau.

« J'adore ta conversation, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Et moi le fait que tu interroges les inconnus sur leur vie privée. »

Naruto soupira d'exaspération, repoussa son verre et voulut prendre son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure. Lorsqu'il le sortit de sa poche, il vit que l'écran était noir.

« Putaaain ! Mais quels enfoirés ! J'ai plus de portable à cause d'eux, maintenant… Jiraya va me tuer s'il m'appelle et que je réponds pas… »

Son vis-à-vis l'observa quelque temps avant de soupirer à son tour et de demander, pour tenter de relancer la discussion :

« Et toi ? Tu es ici en vacances ? »

Naruto fut surpris par l'effort que l'autre faisait et répondit :

« Ouais, on peut dire ça… J'étais censé les passer avec mon tuteur mais finalement, je me retrouve tout seul comme un con avec encore plus de trois semaines à tirer dans ce coin perdu. »

Le garçon sembla réagir à sa phrase mais Naruto préféra ne pas y faire attention. Il décida lui aussi de faire un effort et le questionna à son tour :

« Comment tu as appris à te battre comme ça ? »

Il reçut de nouveau un rictus et un regard amusé.

« A ton avis ? Avec un prof, imbécile. »

Naruto réagit immédiatement, irrité.

« Je m'en serais pas douté, connard. »

L'autre rit et alors qu'il allait s'énerver pour de bon, il répondit :

« Avec un prof particulier.

-Quoi ? T'as eu des cours particuliers ?

-En effet. Vieille tradition familiale. Et je n'aime pas trop la foule donc ça m'arrangeait. »

Naruto dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec stupéfaction. Qui aurait l'idée de prendre des cours d'arts martiaux en solitaire ? Pour sa part, il aurait préféré un cours normal où se faire des amis. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de faire un sport en particulier. Il aimait parfois aller courir ou faire un peu de musculation à domicile ; sinon, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans des combats de rue avec Kiba, un de ses meilleurs amis, le seul qu'il parvenait à traîner dans des mêlées – et qui lui rendait bien la pareille. Ses autres amis étaient sinon trop flemmards pour partir régler son compte à quelque gang avec lui, sinon trop naïfs. Shikamaru était un gars intelligent mais paresseux dans l'âme et pas sportif pour un sou. Choji était un fin gourmet et un cuisinier remarquable : mais ses problèmes de poids le dissuadaient de faire quelque exercice physique et il clamait à tout va qu'il était pacifiste. Rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui et qui, sous ses airs de bourgeois fragile, semblait être un combattant hors pair.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs ? demanda Naruto sans réfléchir. »

Son interlocuteur finit son verre avant de le reposer sur la table et de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi pas. Tu es seul, moi aussi. Ça nous fera au moins une distraction en attendant la fin de l'été.

-T'es là jusque fin août, toi aussi ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire, fit l'autre en roulant des yeux.

-Putain mais arrête avec ça ! s'énerva Naruto.

-Pas ma faute si t'es un abruti fini, répliqua-t-il, irrité.

-Et toi, t'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré de mes deux !

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier pour le verre.

-Pas la peine : c'est comme tout à l'heure, tu l'as fait que pour ta gueule et pour te donner bonne conscience après tes remarques de merde. »

Le brun descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha de Naruto qui mit lui aussi pied à terre, le défiant.

« Hé dis donc, je pourrais te foutre à toi aussi une bonne raclée et t'envoyer crever sur la route où tes copains t'attendent sûrement.

-Ah ouais ? Je demande à voir. »

Et sur ce, Naruto lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Ne s'y attendant pas, le brun n'esquiva pas avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se jeter sur Naruto. Celui-ci évita son poing mais ne put parer le pied qui l'envoya sur les dalles orangées de la terrasse. L'autre fut bientôt sur lui, un genou contre son torse, un autre sur un de ses bras tandis que le second était maintenu par une de ses mains. Il leva le poing et, plongeant ses iris noirs dans ceux bleus de Naruto, il siffla, menaçant :

« Méfie-toi un peu et arrête de me chercher si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose la gueule. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le défia effrontément du regard.

« Rien à foutre.

-Avec l'hématome que t'as sous l'œil, je jouerais moins le malin si j'étais toi.

-T'inquiète, t'en auras bientôt un joli, toi aussi. »

Etrangement, le brun sourit et finit par dire :

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, c'est le seul coup que tu réussiras à me mettre.

-Et si je t'en mets un autre, t'arrêteras de me prendre de haut ?

-'faudrait déjà que t'y parviennes. »

Naruto sourit à son tour et, se débattant, il envoya son genou dans le côté de son adversaire et profita du relâchement de sa prise pour dégager son bras gauche et envoyer le dos de sa main frapper le menton pâle. Il roula sur le côté, voulut repousser son hôte, se fit happer par sa poigne, et finit par s'emmêler à terre avec lui, tentant de reprendre le dessus. Une main enserra son cou, une des siennes se colla à son visage pour le repousser, des doigts vinrent griffer son menton et il les mordit violemment. Un cri de rage échappa à son rival qui agrippa ses mèches blondes pour faire cogner sa tête contre les dalles. Et alors qu'ils allaient se redresser pour poursuivre le combat, une sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Elle les arrêta dans leurs gestes et en quelques secondes, l'autre s'était retiré de l'emprise crispée de ses mains et s'était élancé à l'intérieur pour répondre à l'appel.

« Allô ? »

Maugréant, Naruto se releva, regarda autour de lui et ne sut bêtement pas quoi faire. Il regagna la cuisine, se resservit un verre car il avait de nouveau la gorge sèche et, sa boisson en main, se dirigea vers un salon spacieux aux murs blancs et au sol de dalles beiges dans lequel trônaient un grand canapé de cuir noir, un écran plat, un bureau de bois clair sur lequel reposait un ordinateur portable et une armoire de même matière. Son invité avait un téléphone portable à l'oreille et fronçait les sourcils tout en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Cela rappela vaguement à Naruto qu'il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une agence de téléphone pour racheter le sien.

« Non, non, tout va bien… Oui, j'ai fait les courses... Oui, je mange suffisamment… Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, Itachi, je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Intérieurement, Naruto confirma, se rappelant sa prouesse face à la bande plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Si je ne t'appelle pas, c'est juste que je trouve chiant de t'entendre t'inquiéter à tout bout de champ. J'ai dix-huit ans, Itachi… Ouais, je ne suis pas majeur, t'as raison, ça m'empêche pas de pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Je te ferai dire que j'ai l'habitude. »

Un long silence suivit. Le brun soupira et finit par dire :

« Bon, si ça peut te rassurer, je penserai à t'appeler dans deux jours pour te prouver que je ne suis pas en train de crever. Salut. »

Et sans autre cérémonie, il raccrocha. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il agressivement. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, toujours irrité, mais décida de mettre cette brusquerie sur le compte de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et qui ne semblait pas avoir été agréable. Il ne répondit donc rien et laissa l'autre le toiser jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir franchît ses lèvres et qu'il repassât la main dans ses mèches brunes tout en jetant le téléphone sur le canapé.

« Tu veux des vêtements secs, peut-être ? »

Naruto fut de nouveau surpris mais finit par hausser les épaules en se disant qu'il devait vouloir changer de conversation chaque fois qu'un silence trop long ou qu'un sujet particulier le gênait.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Son hôte hocha alors la tête, le regard dans le vide, et disparut dans un couloir sombre au fond duquel il ouvrit une porte ; sans doute celle de sa chambre. Il réapparut peu de temps après, des vêtements sous le bras.

« Amène-toi, dit-il. »

Naruto, mains dans les poches, le rejoignit et le vit ouvrir une autre porte.

« La salle-de-bains. Laisse tes affaires sur le séchoir. »

Puis il partit s'asseoir dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Naruto haussa de nouveau les épaules et pénétra dans la salle d'eau. Elle était assez grande et claire et une porte-fenêtre sur sa gauche donnait sur l'extérieur et sur un bout de terrasse qui menait jusqu'au portail ouvert par lequel la bande était partie. Il avisa le séchoir sur celle-ci et s'empressa d'enlever ses affaires, trempées, pour enfiler les habits propres et secs que son hôte lui avait donnés. Un short et un tee-shirt à manches courtes noirs.

« Que c'est étonnant, chuchota-t-il ironiquement. »

Ils lui allaient néanmoins assez bien et se rappelant que son hôte n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui, il se dit qu'ils devaient faire à peu près la même taille de vêtement. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte-fenêtre et alla étendre ses affaires sur le séchoir qui supportait déjà quelques affaires fraîchement lavées. Il se planta ensuite devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo pour constater les dégâts et vit qu'effectivement un bel hématome bleuâtre s'étendait sous son œil gauche.

« Si Jiraya voyait ça… »

Naruto finit par sortir de la salle-de-bains et regagna le salon qu'il trouva vide. Un bruit métallique l'attira dans la cuisine et il y trouva l'autre en train de verser de l'huile dans une casserole. Se tournant vers lui, il expliqua :

« Il va être midi et je meurs de faim. Du saumon, ça te va ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

« T'es vraiment chelou… Ça t'arrive souvent d'inviter les gars contre lesquels tu te bats à manger chez toi ? »

Son hôte haussa les épaules avant d'aller sortir le poisson du congélateur.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Sur ta gauche, tu trouveras les assiettes. »

Comprenant par là qu'il était de mise de table, Naruto s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, l'autre mit à griller le poisson et sortit une boîte de riz pour en faire l'accompagnement. Ils purent se mettre à table quelques minutes plus tard. Par réflexe, Naruto sépara ses baguettes et lança un joyeux et tonitruant « bon appétit ». Il ne reçut qu'un regard amusé au-dessus duquel un sourcil s'était levé mais en fit abstraction.

« Au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

-Sasuke, répondit l'autre. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il après un temps.

-Naruto.

-Hé bien Naruto, si tu veux toujours que je te montre deux ou trois techniques de combat, repasse demain. J'ai des courses à faire cette après-midi. »

Naruto faillit s'étouffer en avalant, reprit un verre de jus de fruit et répondit, surpris :

« T'es sérieux ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke, méfiant.

-Parce que tu me traites comme de la merde depuis le début, tiens. »

Il le vit fermer les yeux et sourire avant de reprendre un morceau de saumon.

« Tu as l'air finalement un peu moins con que ceux qui t'ont attaqué tout à l'heure. Et comme toi et moi n'avons rien à faire de notre été… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et préféra ne pas répondre. Il sentait que s'ils se revoyaient, il devrait se faire aux moqueries de son vis-à-vis.

« Demain, c'est ça ? finit-il par demander. Quelle heure ?

-Dans la matinée. Peut-être que tu arriveras à te battre convenablement à la fin du mois d'août.

-Et toi, peut-être que t'arrêteras d'être toujours un enfoiré avec moi.

-Ne rêve pas trop.

-Je t'éclaterai la tête dans trois semaines, ajouta Naruto dans un sourire.

-Ne rêve pas trop, j'ai dit. »

Ils se séparèrent à la fin du repas après que Sasuke eut fait la vaisselle et que Naruto eut lavé la table. Ce dernier repartit par le portail et, grâce aux indications du premier, retrouva rapidement son hôtel. Il ne rencontra finalement personne sur la route et profita de l'après-midi pour aller s'acheter un nouveau téléphone portable. Le soir même, Jiraya l'appelait pour lui demander de ses nouvelles et lui assurer qu'il serait de retour dans tout au plus deux semaines.

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin lorsque Naruto poussa les grilles du portail le lendemain. Il avait quelque peu hésité sur la route, ne se souvenant que partiellement du trajet qu'il avait effectué en sens inverse la veille, et avait fini par flâner au bord des champs. Le temps était éclatant et en partant, il avait aperçu la jeune fille qu'il avait défendue dans une voiture. Elle lui avait souri et lui avait fait un signe de la main, visiblement soulagée de voir qu'il était encore en vie. Il était certain que le sourire d'imbécile heureux que ce simple geste avait provoqué était encore présent sur ses lèvres. De ce fait, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Sasuke ne l'ouvrît et ne présentât un visage un peu moins serein au nouveau venu.

« Salut ! lança joyeusement Naruto.

-T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« Heu… Dix heures et demie, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tard.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? On est en vacances, mec. Tu voulais que je rapplique à quelle heure ? Six heures ?

-Si tu te couchais moins tard, t'y arriverais peut-être, sans mal, et même en période de vacances. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans le couloir jusqu'au salon. Naruto hésita un moment, se demandant si la mauvaise humeur dont faisait preuve son hôte n'était due qu'à sa soi-disant tardive arrivée. Il retira ses chaussures, rejoignit l'autre garçon qui s'était assis sur le canapé et lisait le journal et posa son sac à terre. Il en ressortit les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés la veille et les laissa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Tiens, merci. Je pourrais récupérer mes affaires ?

-Hm. Sur le bureau. »

Naruto se tourna vers celui-ci et avisa ses vêtements pliés près de l'ordinateur portable. Il les rangea dans son sac avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau.

« Et tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure, la prochaine fois ? »

Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, Sasuke proposa :

« On va dire neuf heures. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que tu vas mourir.

-Non mais tu sors jamais ou quoi ?

-Pour quoi faire ? »

Naruto fit la moue, avant d'avancer :

« Ok, c'est un coin perdu, mais y'a deux ou trois bars sympas à voir. On pourrait y aller ensemble, si tu veux. Ce soir, tiens. »

Sasuke finit par abandonner son journal et se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'est toi qui invites ? »

Naruto réfléchit à ce que lui avait laissé Jiraya et, avisant qu'il lui restait pas mal d'argent, il hocha la tête.

« Bien. On commence ? »

* * *

Ils gagnèrent la terrasse pour que Sasuke pût montrer quelques gestes à Naruto. Il le réprimanda sur presque tout : son équilibre, sa position, ses appuis, la force qu'il utilisait mal selon lui. Naruto serrait les dents à chaque fois, se retenait de répondre par quelques piques bien placées et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de ne pouvoir les retenir, il finissait par se disputer avec Sasuke et il n'était pas rare qu'ils commençassent à se donner quelques coups de trop. Mais en général, le brun, après un temps, laissait échapper un profond soupir, se pinçait le nez et rappelait avec exaspération qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement. A la fin de la matinée, il en était à montrer à Naruto comment repousser correctement les attaques. Il avançait les poings et Naruto parait.

A midi, ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Naruto remarqua une petite radio posée sur un meuble, l'alluma, chercha une station à la mode et commença à danser sur les musiques qui passaient, tentant d'y associer Sasuke qui se défendait tant bien que mal mais ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de suivre le blond sur un refrain bien connu qu'ils s'égosillaient alors à répéter. Ils mangèrent finalement dans la bonne humeur, Naruto faisant la discussion presque à lui tout seul. Il dériva sur les jeux vidéos et Sasuke, fatigué à l'idée de devoir reprendre l'entraînement avec son vis-à-vis l'après-midi, lui proposa d'en tester un nouveau qu'il avait récemment acheté et amené avec lui pour les vacances. Le blond accepta avec enthousiasme et s'y serait bien mis sitôt après le repas si son hôte n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils finissent la vaisselle avant.

« Putain de maniaque… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi à jouer. Puis Naruto demanda à Sasuke s'il avait le droit de profiter correctement de sa piscine et lorsque le brun lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'un maillot, il lui montra le sien qu'il avait apporté « au cas où ».

« Ben voyons. »

Ce fut vers dix-huit heures que Naruto se rhabilla et proposa qu'ils passassent la soirée en ville.

« Après manger, peut-être, proposa Sasuke sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

-Rah, laisse tomber la cuisine. Je connais un super petit resto pas cher en ville ! »

Il traîna le brun jusqu'à la place du marché et l'assit de force à un stand de ramen. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion de découvrir l'incroyable passion que le blond avait pour ces nouilles. Il avait été capable, sur le chemin, de lui citer par cœur la liste de toutes les recettes qui se faisaient. Et s'il se contenta d'un bol, Naruto en prit cinq. Après quoi, il le mena dans un bar non loin de là où ils pouvaient facilement se fondre dans la masse et éviter qu'on leur demandât leur âge. Sasuke ne buvait pas souvent mais Naruto parvint à lui faire prendre plusieurs verres, précisant que de toute façon, tout serait à sa charge. Ils étaient légèrement enivrés lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bar vers onze heures.

« Demain neuf heures, c'est ça ? demanda Naruto, les joues rosies et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Demain neuf heures, répondit Sasuke. »

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent, une certaine harmonie naquit dans l'organisation de leur journée. Naruto se levait à huit heures, préparait ses affaires et remontait lentement la grand-rue puis la longue montée jusque chez Sasuke. A neuf heures, les garçons se retrouvaient et s'entraînaient sur la terrasse sous un soleil matinal qui ne se montrait jamais violent avec eux. A midi, ils s'arrêtaient et mangeaient ensemble tout en écoutant la radio. Puis ils faisaient la vaisselle et passaient le début d'après-midi sur la console. Ensuite, ils sortaient se baigner ou partaient explorer les alentours avant de revenir se doucher à tour de rôle à dix-huit heures et de sortir manger au stand de ramen qu'affectionnait tant Naruto.

Le soir, ils prenaient quelques verres dans un bar et finissaient par flâner sur la place du marché, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se séparaient en général entre onze heures et minuit et chacun rentrait chez soi. Et s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, chacun avait su se caler sur le rythme de l'autre. Certes, il leur arrivait encore fréquemment de se disputer ou de se battre, de se crier dessus ou de se moquer de l'autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus un certain respect s'installait entre eux. Et au fur et à mesure, les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient tinrent plus de la simple et gentille taquinerie que du réel plaisir de faire mal à l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Naruto était arrivé. Il était huit heures et demie et il fermait sa chambre à clé lorsqu'il croisa son dernier coup de foudre dans le couloir. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le salua :

« Bonjour, fit-elle.

-Salut, répondit Naruto.

-Je suis contente de te croiser. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir défendue… Pardon de t'avoir inclus dans cette histoire… J'aurais dû réagir un peu plus vite ; quand la police est arrivée, vous étiez déjà tous partis. Je lui ai indiqué la direction que vous aviez prise mais elle n'a pas réussi à vous retrouver.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai su me débarrasser de ces abrutis. »

Elle lui sourit d'autant plus et ils prirent tous deux l'escalier pour quitter l'hôtel.

« Et… tu restes encore longtemps, ici ? demanda Naruto.

-Dix jours. Je passe la fin du mois d'août à la maison pour mes révisions.

-Ah. C'est sérieux, dis donc. »

Elle rit.

« Et toi ? On est arrivé en même temps, je crois ? Je te voyais tout le temps avant et maintenant, tu as comme disparu de la circulation. »

Il se sentit rougir.

« Ben… je… reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Et c'est vrai. En fait, je passe mes journées chez un ami.

-Oh, d'accord. Et c'est chez lui que tu te rends ? »

Il sentit l'hésitation le saisir. L'image de Sasuke l'attendant sur le palier les bras croisés et l'air mauvais lui vint. Puis il regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et le sourire qu'elle lui offrait le fit serrer les lèvres puis dire :

« Ah… non, je ne le vois pas aujourd'hui.

-Oh. Tu veux qu'on passe la matinée ensemble ? Il y a un grand magasin de peluche assez connu pas très loin que je voudrais aller voir. J'ai entendu dire que la visite complète de l'établissement prenait deux heures. On pourrait manger ensemble à midi. »

Trop heureux, Naruto accepta rapidement l'invitation et s'en fut avec la jeune fille. Sasuke ne lui en voudrait pas de se faire une petite amie, non ? Et puis, s'il manquait une matinée d'entraînement, ce n'était pas si grave. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis de se voir absolument tous les jours. Et le jeune homme lui avait même dit, la veille au soir, qu'il avait un dossier à faire le lendemain pour le lycée. Ce fut donc en repoussant la culpabilité qui tentait de se saisir de lui qu'il pénétra le magasin de peluche.

* * *

L'après-midi s'étendait paresseusement sous un soleil de plomb. La chaleur était insupportable mais Naruto n'en avait que faire. Il montait la longue route de béton qui menait jusque chez Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, il écartait les bras, hurlait de bonheur, tournait en rond et finissait par courir sur quelques mètres avant de rire bêtement. Il lui fallut plus de temps que de coutume pour atteindre la bâtisse.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il poussa le portail, suivit la série de dalles blanches qui s'éparpillait dans l'herbe jusqu'à la porte. Sifflotant, il se saisit de la poignée et la fit tourner. Mais l'entrée demeura étrangement close. Naruto haussa simplement les épaules et toqua. Il réitéra après quelques secondes de silence.

« Sasuke ? ajouta-t-il. »

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il haussa de nouveau les épaules et fit le tour de la maison. La piscine fut bientôt en vue, son eau éclatante sous les rayons du soleil. Les portes-fenêtres de la cuisine et du salon étaient toutes ouvertes et assis au bureau devant son ordinateur portable, Sasuke semblait concentré sur une vidéo, un énorme casque noir sur les oreilles. De la terrasse, Naruto pouvait presque percevoir la musique qu'il était en train d'écouter.

« Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait pas entendu. »

Sourire en coin, il passa par la cuisine pour rester dans son dos et s'approcha silencieusement avant de le saisir brusquement par les épaules.

« Surprise ! »

Le brun ne laissa pas échapper un seul son mais se retourna prestement et envoya un magnifique revers dans la joue de Naruto qui s'étala à terre alors que son vis-à-vis se relevait et ôtait son casque.

« Aaah, putain ! Mais t'es malade ! se plaignit le blond.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le ton était dur et, une main sur la joue, Naruto releva les yeux vers son ami qui le fixait d'un air grave.

« Ben… Je viens te voir, quelle question !

-En pleine après-midi ? T'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ?

-Aaah, ça ! sourit le blond sans faire attention aux poings et aux dents serrés de son acolyte. En fait, j'ai croisé une fille que j'ai repérée dès mon arrivée et qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Elle voulait qu'on passe la matinée ensemble – et t'aurais vu le sourire qu'elle m'a fait quand elle me l'a demandé ! Je pouvais décemment pas dire non. Pis comme j'avais pas ton numéro… D'ailleurs, 'faudra que tu me le passes, que je te prévienne la prochaine fois. »

Accompagnant du geste la parole, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se releva. Le long silence qui suivit sa requête l'interrogea.

« Ben… Sasuke ? »

Le désigné se massait les tempes, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés.

« Tout ça pour une fille… Tu m'as fait poireauter la journée entière pour une fille… »

Il se sentit inexplicablement rougir.

« Ben… t'avais dit que t'avais un dossier à terminer alors j'ai pensé…

-Laisse tomber. »

Eteignant l'ordinateur, il s'affala sur son canapé, tournant le dos à Naruto, et se saisit d'un livre ouvert déposé sur un des bras.

« Désolé… je pensais pas prendre autant de temps… j'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure passer, en fait, tenta-t-il.

-Hm. J'espère au moins qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

Naruto sourit et s'assit à côté de Sasuke, nettement soulagé.

« Carrément ! »

Puis, pris d'une idée soudaine, il ajouta :

« Dis, si je la recroise, je pourrais l'amener ici ? Comme ça, tu verras à quoi elle ressemble. Mais je te préviens : interdiction d'y toucher !

-Tss. »

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Naruto ôta son livre à Sasuke et s'amusa de l'air outré de celui-ci. Quand le brun tendit la main pour le récupérer, il leva le bras et se pencha en arrière. Sasuke soupira ; Naruto rit et finit par se faire repousser par son opposé qui tenta vainement d'atteindre l'objet.

« Rends-moi ça, idiot ! »

Il y parvint après s'être étiré de tout son long, en équilibre sur les genoux et une main. Naruto rit encore, refusa de lâcher et en tirant de nouveau en arrière, entraîna Sasuke qui finit par retomber de tout son long sur lui. Un nouvel éclat de rire. Et Sasuke s'y mêla. Il voulut repousser le blond au bord du canapé, se cala dans le fond, à moitié sur lui, plia un coude sur les mèches blondes et finit par reprendre le livre qu'il envoya valser sur la table-basse avant de baisser les yeux sur un Naruto toujours hilare sous lui.

« Abruti, murmura-t-il, lui-même souriant. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Naruto ne demandât :

« Au fait, t'as fermé ta porte ?

-Je ferme toujours ma porte.

-Alors pourquoi elle est ouverte à chaque fois que je viens ? demanda le blond sur un ton ironique.

-Parce que je l'ouvre avant que tu n'arrives.

-Tous les matins ?

-Hm.

-Avant que je vienne ?

-Hm.

-T'as pas peur, toi.

-De quoi ? Que tu viennes me voler ?

-Par exemple.

-Pas vraiment, je sais que je te latte en deux secondes. »

Naruto perdit le sourire et voulut repousser Sasuke, vexé : mais il pesait de tout son poids sur lui et le bloquait de son coude, de son bras et de ses jambes.

« Ah, tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »

Naruto se débattit encore un peu avant de maugréer :

« Enfoiré ! T'as intérêt à payer tes ramen, ce soir ! »

* * *

Depuis peu, Naruto arrivait avec quelques minutes de retard chez Sasuke. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il s'y était mis mais il savait que son ami l'avait remarqué. Il traînait simplement un peu plus devant l'hôtel avant de remonter jusque chez lui. Et s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Sasuke, en lui-même, il savait pertinemment que c'était pour recroiser Sakura. Sakura : un nom de fleur tout aussi délicat sur la langue que devait l'être ses baisers, aussi doux que l'était le sourire simple qui étirait ses lèvres et faisait briller ses yeux de verdure.

Depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée de l'amener chez Sasuke avec lui, il ressentait comme de l'impatience à enfin la réaliser. Il lui restait peu de temps avant qu'elle ne partît et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manquer sa chance au risque de le regretter sa vie entière. Or, comme il passait toutes ses journées chez Sasuke, il n'avait que peu d'espoir d'avancer dans son entreprise. Il était parvenu à se tenir convenablement lors de la matinée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment osé la séduire ; toujours cette timidité qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Pourtant, il aurait très bien pu envoyer un message à son ami, maintenant qu'il en avait le numéro de portable, et passer du temps avec elle. Mais étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Cette routine qui s'était installée dans ses journées passées chez le brun lui convenait et une espèce d'envie purement égoïste l'empêchait de la briser et de rendre moins fréquentes ses visites en haut de la grand-rue, à l'écart du village. La solution était donc très claire pour lui : il devait réunir ces deux points. Passer du temps avec elle. Et continuer de s'entraîner, de se chamailler et de flâner avec Sasuke.

Trois jours après que l'idée lui fut venue, il croisa la jeune fille devant l'hôtel. Et alors qu'ils se saluaient, il sortit son téléphone portable, lui proposa qu'ils échangeassent leurs numéros pour s'arranger plus facilement des rendez-vous durant les deux prochaines semaines et en profita pour lui proposer de l'accompagner chez Sasuke. Elle sourit et accepta de bon cœur, enthousiasmée à l'idée de se faire un nouvel ami sur son lieu de vacances.

Ce fut ainsi que, causant de tout et de rien, ils remontèrent ensemble la longue rue menant chez Sasuke. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte d'entrée était bien ouverte. Sasuke était allongé sur la terrasse, à même les dalles, les yeux clos, les mains croisées derrière la tête et une jambe pliée.

« Sasuke ! »

Sans faire un geste, l'interpellé répondit :

« Hm ? »

Naruto proposa à Sakura de laisser sa veste dans l'entrée. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures, s'avancèrent dans le salon jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre.

« J'ai amené une amie. Sakura, je te présente Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour les tourner vers la nouvelle venue, soupira intérieurement et se décida à se redresser afin de présenter un aspect un peu plus convenable. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de la demoiselle, quelque chose le dérangea.

« Bonjour. Enchantée, dit-elle.

-Hm. Salut, répondit-il. »

Et Naruto sentit un agréable frisson le saisir. Sur l'instant, il fut incroyablement heureux.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner ensemble, Naruto et Sasuke laissèrent leurs combats de côté et restèrent à parler et vagabonder avec Sakura toute la matinée. Celle-ci put ainsi à loisir visiter la spacieuse maison du brun, en faire le tour, contourner la piscine, observer la falaise qui la surplombait et, plus haut, le bout de forêt qui faisait partie de la propriété. Ils lui montrèrent également l'endroit où le grillage qui entourait le lieu était abaissé et par lequel ils passaient pour commencer leurs ballades, les nombreux chemins qu'on se frayait de l'autre côté à travers la forêt, plus loin vers les montagnes, l'étang qu'il y avait non loin de là et le petit cimetière qu'ils avaient entraperçu lors d'une après-midi d'exploration.

Ils revinrent ensuite à la terrasse où Sasuke déplia les chaises longues et disposa le parasol de façon à ce qu'ils fussent tous à l'ombre et proposa à ses invités un rafraîchissement. Ils furent bientôt allongés, sourire aux lèvres, boisson en main, une petite table basse au milieu de leur cercle et un jeu de cartes sur celle-ci.

« Et dis-moi, Sasuke, en quelle classe es-tu ?

-Dernière année de lycée.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ?

-Hum… Je pense que je vais intégrer le département de littérature de l'université de Konoha.

-C'est vrai ? Peut-être que je vais y étudier aussi. J'hésite encore avec l'université de Suna : je voudrais faire médecine. Et cette maison appartient à ta famille ?

-Hm.

-Tu as pu y venir tout seul ? Mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais partir seule en vacances… ils sont bien trop protecteurs pour ça… Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer ! Mes vacances sont un peu moins longues comme ça.

-Hm. Et toi, Naruto ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son jeu avant d'adresser un sourire aux deux autres et de poser une carte sur la table basse.

« Ah, moi… ben je suis aussi en dernière année. Et pour l'année prochaine… je reste à Konoha, de sûr. Et j'hésite encore entre le département de sociologie et celui de psychologie. Je crois que j'aimerais bien travailler dans le social.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Sakura. On finirait par se croiser dans le monde du travail !

-Ce serait cool, déclara Naruto.

-Et toi, Sasuke ? Tu as un dessein particulier ? »

Sasuke prit le temps de finir son verre avant de le reposer à même les dalles, de déposer une carte à son tour et de répondre du bout des lèvres :

« Enseignement, recherche… peut-être. Ou la critique. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

-Tu dois avoir une bonne culture littéraire, alors !

-Ça ! s'exclama Naruto. Tous les matins, il a un bouquin différent dans les mains ! »

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent un peu plus.

« J'aime beaucoup lire, moi aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs pris quelques livres avec moi. On pourrait peut-être s'échanger quelques uns de nos ouvrages et en discuter après ?

-Hm. »

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

« Sûr que toi, tu ne dois pas être un fana de lecture. »

Naruto fit la moue.

« Mais si ! Je suis même plutôt un connaisseur en matière de manga. Y'a des recherches, sur ça aussi, môssieur Sasuke. »

Son interlocuteur répondit par un sourire. Et Sakura, après avoir posé une carte, redemanda :

« Et dis-moi, tu as déjà fait des critiques d'ouvrage ?

-Quelques unes…

-Tu les as postées sur Internet ? Tu pourras me passer leur lien pour que j'aille les lire et que je te donne mon avis, si tu veux. Ah ! tu as de quoi écrire ? Je pourrais te passer mon adresse mail et mon numéro de téléphone ! Je l'ai déjà donné à Naruto.

-Ah, oui, je pourrais te le passer ce soir quand on ira manger nos ramen, précisa le désigné.

-Oh ! fit la jeune fille. Vous mangez souvent au stand qui est place du marché ? J'y suis passée une fois avec mes parents. Celui qui le tient est vraiment sympathique. Je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous, ce soir ?

-Carrément ! Hein, Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci abattit son jeu et se leva.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais sortir, ce soir. J'ai un coup de téléphone important à passer. »

Et sur ces mots, il prit les verres vides et retourna à la cuisine. Naruto fut presque surpris mais haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Sakura.

« Bah, 'faut pas faire attention à lui. Il est un peu asocial, je crois… On pourra aller manger nos ramen ensemble, si tu veux. »

Sakura sourit.

« Pourquoi pas. On aura sans doute l'occasion d'y retourner avec Sasuke. »

Et abattant à son tour son jeu, elle se rendit à la porte-fenêtre.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Naruto la rejoignit bientôt et vit son ami en train de s'affairer pour préparer le repas.

« Non merci. Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans le salon regarder la télé ou surfer sur Internet.

-On peut aussi rester avec toi, non ? demanda Naruto, d'un ton un peu acide. »

Etrangement, il n'appréciait pas l'attitude un peu froide que Sasuke avait envers Sakura. Il le vit relever des yeux sombres vers lui et secouer négativement la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. Je préfère cuisiner dans le calme. »

Naruto serra les poings.

« Très bien. Hé bien on va aller s'amuser sans toi, monsieur le bougon. »

Il indiqua à Sakura le salon et ils s'y rendirent pour finalement allumer la télévision et commenter les émissions sur lesquelles ils tombaient pendant qu'ils zappaient. Sasuke, à l'écart, laissa échapper un profond soupir. Quelque chose, définitivement, le dérangeait. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait à peine onze heures. Ils mangeraient tôt mais c'était tout aussi bien. Il se sentait presque l'envie de faire une sieste après le repas. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance.

Il se détendit finalement au cours de la préparation du repas, resta à lire le journal pendant la cuisson, mit la table et finit par prévenir les deux autres qu'ils pouvaient à présent manger. Lorsqu'ils prirent place sur les tabourets hauts autour de la table, Sakura se plaça au milieu des garçons. Tout au long du repas, Naruto lui raconta des anecdotes du lycée, quelques histoires drôles et les projets qu'il aimerait faire plus tard, développa quelques idées qu'il avait sur la société.

« Utopiste, ne put s'empêcher de placer Sasuke. »

Et il le regretta amèrement lorsque Sakura, qui jusque-là avait écouté le blond en riant, répondant et souriant quand il le fallait, se tourna vers lui pour le questionner : sur ses amis, les matières qu'il préférait et enchaîner sur la vie qu'elle menait à Suna. Il ne répondait que peu et relançait toujours la discussion sur Naruto en lui posant des questions ou en faisant allusion à quelques bourdes qu'il avait faites depuis leur rencontre. Sakura y riait. Et elle leur demanda ensuite une description détaillée de cette dernière et de la façon dont ils s'étaient débarrassés des abrutis qui l'avaient menacée, il y avait de cela une semaine.

« J'ai vraiment failli les semer ! Je courais comme un fou dans la forêt et j'aurais pu me tordre un bon nombre de fois la cheville mais j'ai tenu bon. Et j'ai fini par entrer sur sa propriété. On peut dire que notre rencontre a été du tonnerre.

-Ça… Il est tombé en plein dans ma piscine. J'ai été assez… surpris par son apparition, à vrai dire.

-Ben heureusement que ta piscine était là, sinon je me serais éclaté la gueule, vu la hauteur d'où je suis tombé. Tu as vu, Sakura, la falaise au-dessus de la piscine ? J'étais de tout là-haut et j'ai fait voler l'eau partout.

-Et après ? demanda l'interpellée.

-Ben ils ont débarqué et ont cherché la merde. J'étais prêt à en découdre avec eux mais Sasuke a voulu joué son beau gosse et a utilisé sa super maîtrise de l'art du combat pour les foutre à la porte. Mais c'était pas non plus extraordinaire… 'fin, on a fini par décider de s'entraîner ensemble, histoire de s'échanger quelques techniques.

-Dis surtout que tu étais complètement nul et que tu rêvais de devenir un expert comme moi…

-C'est vrai, Sasuke ? Tu les as battus tout seul ? demanda Sakura. »

Voyant que la jeune fille ne le regardait plus, Naruto tenta :

« Oui, enfin… Il aurait pu m'en laisser deux ou trois, je les aurais finis.

-Tu n'as pas eu peur ? A cinq contre un… poursuivit Sakura sans lâcher Sasuke des yeux. »

Ce dernier déglutit.

« Pas… vraiment…

-Quel courage ! J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir ça.

-Hm.

-C'était assez sympa, ajouta Naruto. Au fait, Sakura, tu voudras te baigner cette après-midi ou marcher un peu ?

-Oh… Je serais assez partante pour une baignade. »

Ils se sourirent. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

« Tu pourras me montrer quelques enchaînements ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à débarrasser la table. Sakura se proposa aussitôt de l'aider. Et du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que Naruto, le regard dans le vague, s'était soudain assombri.

* * *

Finalement, Sasuke ne put s'éclipser pour une sieste. Sakura le supplia véritablement de se baigner avec eux. Et Naruto l'appuya jusqu'à ce qu'il cédât. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau vers midi et demi. Sakura fit d'abord quelques longueurs pendant que les garçons s'amusaient à se couler. Puis ils se firent quelques passes avec un ballon gonflable. Et une heure et demie plus tard, ils sortaient se reposer un peu et bronzer.

Sasuke se sécha rapidement avant d'aller chercher de la crème solaire sur la demande de Sakura. Il en profita pour en étaler sur sa propre peau, celle-ci commençant à peler légèrement le long de ses bras. La jeune fille proposa de lui en mettre dans le dos et quand elle eut fini, Naruto demanda :

« Tu veux que je t'en mette aussi, Sakura ? »

Celle-ci jeta un œil à Sasuke et, voyant qu'il s'allongeait déjà sur sa serviette, accepta la proposition du garçon. Ils flânèrent au soleil pendant une petite heure avant de repartir à l'eau. Ou du moins, Naruto et Sakura s'y ébattirent pendant un temps avant d'appeler le brun à les rejoindre. Et comme celui-ci se montrait réticent et que la jeune fille insistait, Naruto finit par sortir de l'eau, attraper Sasuke par les pieds et le tirer jusqu'à la piscine. Il n'eut ainsi d'autre choix que de se joindre à eux. Mais l'heure qui suivit, où qu'il allât dans l'eau, Sakura le suivit. Elle lui demanda à un moment de la prendre sur ses épaules et elle le supplia tant qu'il finit par accéder à sa requête. Et malgré lui, il la laissa mettre Naruto à l'écart. Et de nouveau, il vit son regard s'assombrir.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils s'allongèrent de nouveau sur les chaises longues pour reprendre une partie de cartes. Sakura faisait la conversation, s'adressant la plupart du temps à Sasuke auquel elle dédiait tous ses regards. Il se contentait de vagues et brèves réponses et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à un Naruto plus muet que d'ordinaire.

Vers dix-huit heures, Sasuke se décida à se rhabiller et prétexta un ménage à faire avant son coup de téléphone pour leur proposer de rentrer. Naruto et Sakura acquiescèrent. Et finalement, après avoir remis leurs vêtements, ils s'attardèrent dans la cuisine du brun pour un dernier jus de fruit avant de repartir. Sakura salua chaleureusement leur hôte en espérant le revoir bientôt et lui laissa son adresse mail et son numéro.

« N'hésite pas à me contacter après les vacances ! Et j'espère qu'on se reverra avant que je parte. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire forcé avant de les reconduire à l'entrée. La jeune fille semblait véritablement heureuse et ne cessait de babiller joyeusement pendant que Naruto se refermait un peu plus auprès d'elle, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Après un dernier au revoir, ils descendirent tranquillement en ville.

« Sasuke est un garçon formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il cuisine vraiment bien et j'ai vu que sa maison était impeccable et bien rangée. Dire qu'il compte faire le ménage alors que tout semble déjà si propre… C'est sûrement quelqu'un de responsable. Et en plus, il aime la littérature ! C'est un intellectuel, ça se sent. Et il sait quand même se battre… C'est un peu le garçon idéal. »

Elle partit d'un rire léger.

« Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir présenté. J'avoue que j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de m'inviter comme ça… mais je ne regrette pas du tout ! J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas que je t'accompagne de nouveau chez lui ? J'ai hâte de lire les critiques qu'il fait. Il parle peu mais je suis certaine qu'il sait bien manier les mots.

-Ça… même à l'oral… souffla Naruto en se souvenant de la répartie dont pouvait faire preuve Sasuke.

-Il faudrait que je lui propose qu'on fasse une photo tous les deux. Je suis sûre qu'il est aux goûts de mes amies. En même temps… il est vraiment beau garçon ! Si je me décide pour l'université de Konoha, j'espère qu'on aura souvent l'occasion de se revoir. C'est vraiment dommage que je doive partir bientôt, j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître… Je pourrais t'appeler demain pour monter le voir avec toi ? »

Naruto hocha automatiquement la tête et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent devant l'hôtel. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita une bonne soirée en souriant et regagna sa chambre. Le jeune homme resta un temps figé sur place puis gagna le magasin le plus proche pour s'acheter un repas tout fait et rejoignit sa propre chambre pour y faire chauffer le plat, y toucher à peine, le jeter puis s'affaler sur son lit pour tenter de dormir. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures passées lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel le lendemain matin, il ne le fit qu'à moitié, jetant un regard suspicieux dans le couloir. Personne… C'était le moment. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, referma sans bruit avant de tourner précautionneusement la clé dans la serrure. Il se glissa jusqu'aux escaliers, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vides et resta collé au mur jusqu'à ce qu'il fût dans le hall d'entrée.

Il était sur le point de le traverser pour rejoindre la sortie quand son portable vibra furieusement dans la poche de son bermuda. Il sursauta, en sortit tant bien que mal l'appareil pour voir que Sakura tentait de l'appeler. Il fit une grimace. C'était la cinquième fois depuis huit heures. Il laissa sonner, s'approcha de l'entrée, et alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, le téléphone se rappela à son bon souvenir. Un message :

« Salut Naruto. Si jamais tu retournes chez Sasuke aujourd'hui, préviens-moi. Je suis sur la place devant l'hôtel jusqu'à dix heures. Par contre, après, mes parents risquent de me forcer à les accompagner. Réponds-moi vite. Sakura. »

Il jura, jeta un œil prudent à l'extérieur et la vit assise sur un banc au soleil, en train de lire, une de ses mains triturant machinalement son portable. Aussitôt, il se recula afin de ne plus être visible, chercha une échappatoire, avisa le réfectoire où il prenait habituellement son petit-déjeuner. Résigné, il s'y dirigea, le traversa pour gagner la terrasse derrière l'hôtel, le petit parc où certains se détendaient, prit une sortie qui débouchait sur une petite rue, l'emprunta pour contourner le centre, regagna la grand-rue et, quand il fut sur le chemin qui menait chez Sasuke, il se mit à courir.

Il lui fallut moins de temps que de coutume pour atteindre la maison. Il prit instinctivement la porte qui, comme Sasuke l'avait promis, était ouverte pour lui. Sa main resta un instant bloquée sur la poignée avant qu'il ne se décidât à entrer. Sasuke était assis sur le canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir, une jambe relevée sur laquelle il avait posé la tranche du livre qu'il était en train de lire. En l'entendant arriver, il releva ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Tiens, laissa-t-il échapper, t'es pas avec Sakura, ce matin ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, sourcils froncés et tête baissée. Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres, surpris, et, ne voyant pas de réponse venir, enchaîna après un coup d'œil à son portable posé sur la table basse :

« T'es en avance, dis donc… Une première ! »

De nouveau, Naruto ne répondit pas, refusant obstinément de bouger ou de le regarder. Sasuke soupira intérieurement et finit par proposer :

« On y va ? »

Naruto acquiesça et ils furent bientôt sur la terrasse. Ils s'échauffèrent un peu, commencèrent quelques échanges. Mais Naruto n'était pas concentré et Sasuke s'en agaça.

« Bon sang, Naruto, réveille-toi ou je vais finir par te faire mal ! »

L'interpellé serra les poings et les dents, tenta de reporter son attention sur les gestes qu'on lui montrait, les explications qu'on lui faisait. Mais rien à faire, il finissait toujours par faire une erreur, un pas de trop sur le côté, une garde pas assez bien affirmée, un coup maladroit.

« Non, non, non ! Merde, Naruto, c'est quoi, ton problème ? »

De nouveau, il serra les poings, et après une nouvelle erreur, se fit violemment repousser par Sasuke.

« Espèce de con ! reçut-il. »

Il étouffa un juron et, sans crier gare, envoya son poing sur la joue pâle de son opposé. Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke chuta et s'allongea de tout son long. Une main sur la joue, il se redressa et, lentement, la surprise laissa la place à la colère.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te p…

-Je t'avais dit de pas y toucher ! »

La rage de Naruto lui ôta un temps ses moyens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne le fit pas immédiatement. Finit par demander :

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu…

-De Sakura, enfoiré ! »

De nouveau, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis, lentement, son visage se referma et, après un soupir, il dit :

« Tu as remarqué…

-Prends-moi pour un débile, tant que t'y es ! s'exclama Naruto, vexé. Bien sûr, que j'ai remarqué. Elle n'a fait que te coller, n'a regardé que toi, n'a parlé qu'à toi… Et quand on est retourné au village, j'ai eu le droit tout le long à « Sasuke est formidable », « Sasuke cuisine bien », « Sasuke est ordonné », « et mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent et fort », et j'en passe. Y'en a eu que pour ta gueule… »

Sasuke avait baissé la tête, toujours à terre tandis que Naruto lui faisait face, debout, les poings serrés.

« Si ça peut te rassurer… murmura-t-il, Sakura ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Un long silence suivit, seulement troublé par le chant des oiseaux et la brise qu'ils ne percevaient qu'à présent.

« Maintenant… si tu préfères qu'on ne se voie plus pour passer du temps avec elle… je comprendrai. »

Naruto fut à son tour surpris par les mots de son ami. Il finit par détourner les yeux, l'air las, avant de s'asseoir à son tour en tailleur, se tordant les doigts.

« Arrête, j'ai pas la moindre chance… En une matinée passée seul avec elle, j'ai pas eu droit au dixième de ce qu'elle t'a sorti. C'est mort, elle en a après toi, maintenant. Et même si je te mettais de côté, elle me harcèlerait pour te voir. Elle a déjà dû m'envoyer au moins vingt messages ce matin pour savoir où j'étais et si on pouvait revenir chez toi… »

Un autre silence les enveloppa. Le soleil matinal poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, se faisait de plus en plus chaud.

« Naruto… Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

C'était une excellente question. Et le blond ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas… répondit-il. Je crois que j'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de se voir, toi et moi. J'suis bien ici… Pis vu à quel point ça me fait chier, cette situation, alors que je connais Sakura que depuis même pas deux semaines, j'imagine que si je devais la coller encore dix jours, à la fin, je ramasserais mon cœur à la pelle et à la balayette. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux en pouffant, trouvant l'image assez bien trouvée.

« Ouais… poursuivit Naruto, à mon avis, c'est pour ça que je l'ai évitée, ce matin. »

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui. Il attendit un moment avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai essayé de la repousser, tu sais… Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait capté. »

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, intimidé, détourna la tête et confirma :

« Sûrement pas ; j'avais pas capté non plus. »

Sasuke laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Et, se pointant du doigt, il se redressa pour demander :

« T'as cru que je la draguais ? »

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent tandis qu'il se tordait d'autant plus les doigts.

« Ben… »

Sasuke, dépité, se claqua une paume sur le front, secoua la tête et finit par se relever en soupirant pour s'approcher de Naruto.

« Bon… c'est pas si grave que ça. »

Il lui tendit la main. Naruto hésita, se laissa relever puis souffla :

« Désolé… »

Son vis-à-vis le dévisagea un temps avant de laisser échapper en haussant les épaules :

« T'excuse pas, idiot. C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché et de t'avoir piqué la vedette. Mais t'en trouveras d'autres, et mieux. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Rassuré, Naruto sourit timidement.

« Je suppose que l'entraînement est annulé ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke grimaça, peu enclin à reprendre un combat avec son ami maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Il jeta un œil au ciel dégagé qu'il y avait au-dessus d'eux puis à la forêt qui s'étendait au-delà de la propriété. Il y avait bien une chose qui le tentait. Il proposa :

« On pourrait se faire une rando à la journée… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Naruto releva de grands yeux vers lui avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de lever le pouce.

« J'en dis que j'suis carrément partant ! »

Sasuke lui rendit son air enthousiaste et se tourna vers la cuisine, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Bon, on va se faire nos sandwiches et on y va. »

Naruto se jeta sur son dos pour se faire porter jusqu'à l'intérieur sous les maigres protestations, somme toute amusées, du brun.

« Yep ! »

* * *

Ils étaient passés par le grillage, là où celui-ci s'affaissait. Coupant à travers la forêt, ils avaient gagné l'étang qu'ils avaient montré à Sakura la veille, en avaient fait le tour, s'amusant à y faire des ricochets avec quelques galets trouvés sur le chemin. Puis ils avaient replongé en pleine forêt, se guidant à l'instinct. Mais à l'orée, ils avaient suivi un sentier qui courait le long d'une petite rivière qui traversait la vallée. Les rives étaient couvertes de bruyère, pleines de papillons blancs, et l'eau chantonnait joyeusement dans son lit. Naruto insista pour qu'ils y trempassent un peu les pieds avant de repartir. Puis, arrivés à un petit pont de bois, ils traversèrent et, sur les indications de Sasuke, entamèrent la montée du flanc d'une montagne.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un champ pour dévorer leur pique-nique, prirent le temps de paresser un peu pour digérer avant de reprendre la route. Tout au long, ils ne cessaient de causer de tout et de rien, de se raconter des blagues ou de s'arrêter pour observer le paysage ou prendre une photo. C'était Naruto qui avait insisté. A chaque détail insolite, l'un d'eux prenait la pose avec une grimace. Mais quand ils trouvèrent un petit temple au bord du chemin, le blond voulut qu'ils fussent ensemble sur la photo. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à en avoir une potable. Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un air blasé et Naruto lui en voulut d'avoir gâché ainsi la seule photo qui fût un minimum réussie. Il se mit à bouder. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'arrêta en soupirant, ressortit l'appareil numérique, agrippa Naruto pour le coller contre sa joue et éleva l'appareil pour cadrer. Naruto fut surpris mais afficha néanmoins par la suite un large sourire tout en enserrant le cou de Sasuke d'un bras tandis que celui-ci, un petit sourire en coin, lui fit des oreilles d'âne. Finalement, elle fut parfaitement cadrée, lumineuse, contrastée, et leur visage à tous deux respiraient l'amusement.

Ils poursuivirent leur route de façon irrégulière, tantôt parcourant de larges distances en marchant en silence, tantôt en se mettant à courir quand l'envie prenait Naruto de faire une course dans une montée particulièrement difficile, tantôt en s'arrêtant chaque minute pour créer des repères, déposer une pierre sur un monticule, tester l'écho ou s'arrêter sur une plante au bord du chemin qui attirait l'attention d'un jeune blond surexcité. Sasuke soupirait mais une lueur attendrie était pourtant bien présente dans ses iris noirs et il se laissa peu à peu prendre au jeu du blond.

Ce fut vers quinze heures qu'ils atteignirent le sommet. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, tapait fort et ils étaient passablement fatigués. Ils gagnèrent le bord d'une petite falaise pour avoir une vue complète sur la vallée.

« Hé, Sasuke, elle est où, la maison ? »

Celui-ci plaça une main sur son front pour se cacher les yeux du soleil et indiqua une petite maison isolée du village qui s'étalait au pied de la montagne, sur leur droite.

« Tu la vois, là ? »

Naruto acquiesça et tandis qu'il restait à contempler la vallée, Sasuke recula et s'assit en soupirant de soulagement avant d'ôter ses chaussures de marche et ses chaussettes pour laisser ses pieds endoloris à l'air libre. Il se saisit ensuite de son sac pour s'en faire un coussin et s'allonger. Il écarta les bras, fermant les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit pour regarder les nuages s'étirer paresseusement dans le ciel. Il entendit Naruto se laisser lourdement tomber à ses côtés et reprendre son souffle.

« Ouah ! ça fait un bien fou !

-Hm.

-Et ça change les idées. »

Sasuke referma les yeux.

« Hm. »

Il passa un temps où ils profitèrent du calme ambiant et de la brise légère qui passait sur le sommet de la montagne et secouait les hautes herbes qui les entouraient. A ses côtés, Sasuke entendit Naruto rire. Tournant son regard vers lui, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers les nuages.

« Rien, je me rappelais quelque chose…

-A propos de Sakura ? tenta Sasuke.

-Ben… même pas. En fait… je pensais à mon ex. »

Sasuke le regarda encore un temps avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête et de revenir lui aussi aux nuages.

« Ça remonte à quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Quand quoi ?

-Que vous êtes plus ensemble.

-Oh… Quatre mois à peu près. On s'est séparé un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a déménagé.

-Hm. Boulot ?

-Celui de son père. Avec le divorce de ses parents en prime. Et comme sa mère a des soucis de santé en ce moment…

-Hm. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile. »

Naruto soupira.

« Pas vraiment. Surtout qu'on était super bien ensemble… En fait, des fois, je me demande ce qu'on serait devenu si elle n'était pas partie. Je crois que ç'aurait pu marcher. Surtout que ça faisait presque un an qu'on était ensemble. »

Sasuke eut un rictus.

« C'est la vie.

-Ouais… 'fin d'un côté, je suis soulagé de voir que j'ai pu m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Après Ino, je voyais pas comment je pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, ç'a pas marché, donc j'suis toujours désespéré, mais bon. »

Cette fois-ci, ils rirent de concert.

« Et toi ? demanda Naruto. J'imagine que monsieur a du succès auprès des filles, non ? »

Sasuke se redressa et lorsque le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, il vit une ombre passer sur son visage.

« Un peu… On m'a toujours fait des propositions, mais y'en avait jamais qui me plaisaient. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable alors ça m'a… toujours pesé d'avoir cette espèce de popularité alors que je ne faisais rien pour la susciter. »

Naruto déglutit, se rappelant quelques souvenirs d'enfance.

« Ah… c'est con, j'aurais donné cher pour en avoir quand j'étais gosse. Comme quoi… »

Son ton était un peu triste, et l'atmosphère était devenue étrange entre eux, intimiste. Sasuke lui coula un regard avant de reprendre.

« Ouais… »

Une bourrasque de vent agita leurs cheveux et leurs tee-shirts et emporta quelques feuilles au fond de la vallée.

« Et t'as jamais eu de copine ? »

Sasuke eut un pâle sourire.

« Si, une. Et je l'ai encore. »

Naruto gloussa et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Et comment elle s'appelle ?

-Karin. Mais ça ne se passe pas très bien ces derniers temps. »

Le blond prit un air curieux et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Une nouvelle ombre s'accrocha au visage de Sasuke.

« En fait… on a rompu au cours de l'année dernière. Ça ne s'est pas très bien fini entre nous et on était resté en froid. Et en avril, à la rentrée, elle est revenue me voir pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à m'oublier, que c'était bête de terminer sur ça. Elle m'a proposé qu'on se remette ensemble… et j'ai accepté. »

Naruto sentit qu'il y avait comme un poids sur les épaules de son ami. Il attendit avant de relancer, en douceur :

« Et alors ? »

Sasuke prit appui sur ses bras et étendit les jambes.

« Et alors, répondit-il, on se comporte comme un couple sans en être vraiment un. »

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Naruto, il expliqua :

« Tout pourrait couler ; parce qu'on s'entend bien et qu'elle se montre toujours attentionnée envers moi – même si elle peut avoir un caractère merdique et se montrer hystérique… un peu comme toi, en fait. »

Ils rirent.

« Mais… il manque quelque chose. »

Sasuke se rallongea en soupirant.

« Je crois… que je n'ai plus vraiment de sentiments pour elle. Et si je suis venu ici pour les vacances, c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle me lâche et que je puisse enfin réfléchir à tout ça. »

Naruto se frotta le bras et commença à arracher quelques brins d'herbe autour de lui.

« Et t'en es arrivé à quelle conclusion ? s'intéressa-t-il. »

Sasuke étendit les bras derrière sa tête.

« Elle est pas très positive pour l'instant. Et si je m'écoutais, je l'appellerais et je la jetterais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. »

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Comment ça ? Tu caserais ta copine avec ton meilleur ami ? »

Sasuke eut un nouveau rictus et poursuivit :

« Ça paraît complètement dingue, dit comme ça, mais je crois qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi – en plus, ils n'ont jamais pu se blairer. Mais dernièrement, il lui tourne un peu autour et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'il y a un truc.

-Et ça te fait rien ? »

Son visage se referma.

« Etrangement… non. Pire : ça me soulagerait. Parce que je ne l'aurais plus sur le dos. Et parce que, même si je la trouve de plus en plus souvent chiante, elle reste quelqu'un d'important pour moi et que je sais qu'il la rendrait heureuse. »

Naruto hocha la tête, à la fois sceptique – il se voyait très mal accepter une relation entre Ino et Kiba - et à la fois compréhensif. Le silence entre eux s'étira et sentant que cette discussion touchait à sa fin, il demanda :

« T'es déjà venu ici, non ? Tu connaissais le chemin. »

Il s'allongea à son tour.

« C'est exact, répondit Sasuke. Mais ça faisait des années que j'y étais plus remonté. J'y venais chaque été, à une époque, avec mon frère et mes parents. Et comme je n'étais pas revenu à la villa depuis un moment… »

Naruto ressentit le besoin de faire de l'humour et dit sur un ton plaisantin :

« Je suis un privilégié, alors ! »

Il perçut le ricanement de Sasuke.

« Un peu. »

Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil était toujours aussi éclatant.

« Et en plus, t'es un vrai veinard, parce que ce lieu a une particularité. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Il tomba sur les lèvres pâles de son ami dont un coin se releva doucement.

« C'est là où se font les confidences. »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était dix-neuf heures. Ils avaient eu le temps de rester admirer la vue au sommet de la montagne puis de flâner en descendant le flanc de celle-ci. Ils s'étaient même permis une rapide bataille d'eau dans la petite rivière où ils avaient trempé le matin même leurs pieds douloureux. Sitôt sur la terrasse, Naruto ôta baskets et chaussettes, ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre du salon et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé. Sasuke prit son temps, rangea les chaussures le long du mur, alla chercher dans sa chambre des affaires de rechange. Quand il revint, il lança le tee-shirt et le short qu'il avait déjà prêtés à Naruto sur le bras du canapé, s'assit sur la table basse et se pencha vers son invité.

« C'est mon jour de bonté alors je vais même te proposer de prendre une douche pour te décrasser. T'as des affaires de rechange là, précisa-t-il en désignant les vêtements pliés à cet effet. Tu pourras prendre une serviette propre dans la salle-de-bains. J'y passe juste avant, ok ?

-Hm, émit un Naruto déjà somnolent. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, amusé. A son retour de la douche, le blond était véritablement en train de dormir. Il le réveilla sans ménagement en le secouant et l'envoya sous la douche.

« Dors pas encore, imbécile. »

De mauvaise humeur, Naruto prit les affaires de rechange qu'il lui avait laissées et partit pour la salle d'eau en boudant. Sasuke eut le temps d'aller inspecter ses placards, de préparer le repas, de s'installer devant la télévision et de remarquer qu'un film qu'il appréciait particulièrement passait le soir même. Il était presque vingt heures quand Naruto revint, une petite serviette autour du cou pour finir de sécher ses mèches humides. Il s'assit paresseusement aux côtés de Sasuke et demanda, presque dans un murmure :

« Dis, je peux rester chez toi, ce soir ? »

Sasuke le questionna muettement du regard sur la raison de sa demande.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'hôtel et d'être tout seul… »

Il ne précisa pas que Sakura lui avait envoyé, durant l'après-midi, trois nouveaux messages où elle lui proposait d'aller boire un verre avec elle ce soir – à condition, bien entendu, qu'il amenât Sasuke avec lui. En outre, il avait véritablement envie de rester avec lui. Il leva des yeux suppliants vers lui. Il reçut un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas… Il y a un film sympa à la télé ce soir et la chambre de mon frère est libre. Juste le temps de mettre des draps et après, on mange et on se fait une soirée tranquille entre mecs. »

Naruto sourit largement et s'empressa de suivre Sasuke jusque dans ladite chambre. Elle était en face de la sienne, à côté de la salle-de-bains. En cinq minutes, le lit fut fait, la table mise. Ils mangèrent rapidement, firent la vaisselle tout aussi vite et s'écroulèrent sur le canapé avec quelques chips et une bouteille de coca.

« Ça me fait penser, t'aurais pas de la bière ? demanda Naruto.

-Hm. Peut-être. »

Il ramena quelques canettes sous les hourras du blond. La soirée, comme l'avait prédit Sasuke, fut calme. Et pas une fois au cours de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il partît se coucher et se rendît compte que Sakura avait essayé de l'appeler durant les dernières heures, Naruto ne pensa à elle.

* * *

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait incroyablement bien dormi cette nuit-là et s'étira entre les draps frais avec bonheur. A travers les volets, il devinait la lumière du jour. Il resta un temps étendu à profiter du bien-être qu'il ressentait avant de sortir du lit en se frottant les yeux, tâtonnant pour retrouver le short que Sasuke lui avait prêté. Il l'enfila à la va-vite avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en titubant. Avoir passé une bonne nuit ne signifiait pas qu'il était du matin pour autant. Et heureusement pour lui, son vis-à-vis semblait rencontrer les mêmes difficultés. Sans un mot, il poussa vers lui une tasse de café fumante qu'il prit sans un regard ou un merci et ils burent en silence. On lui tendit également quelques biscottes et de la pâte à tartiner ; Sasuke, lui, se contentait de beurre et de jambon séché. Il se versa également un grand verre de jus d'orange et, une fois son café terminé, un peu plus réveillé, en profita pour demander :

« Dis… J'ai une question. »

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

« Sakura part dans une semaine à peu près. Et comme ni toi ni moi ne voulons la croiser… »

Il vit le brun finir sa tartine, débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle avant de lui jeter une éponge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la laver.

« Je me demandais si… enfin, si tu accepterais que je reste là quelques temps… »

Sans l'écouter, Sasuke commença à laver les bols et pendant qu'ils égouttaient, il rangea les denrées avant de revenir pousser l'éponge vers Naruto pour lui rappeler quelle était sa mission. Ce ne fut que quand le blond, un peu désespéré, se mit à la tâche qu'il répondit, après un soupir :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… »

Il reçut un regard surpris qui le fit sourire et ajouta :

« Ça veut dire oui, abruti. »

* * *

Ce fut avec soulagement que Naruto regagna sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait croisé personne en y montant et même s'il savait que rien ne serait gagné avant qu'il ne fût revenu chez Sasuke ses affaires en main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir léger. Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux, se jeta sur son sac négligemment posé au pied de son lit et y fourra fébrilement le plus de vêtements qu'il put. Il prit tout de même soin de laisser certaines de ses affaires, histoire qu'on ne crût pas qu'il avait déserté – les femmes de ménage passaient tous les jours -, ou que Jiraya ne le pensât pas en pleine fugue quand il reviendrait. Il lui laissa même un mot prévenant qu'il était chez un ami – il songea quand même qu'il lui dirait directement la prochaine fois que le vieil homme l'appellerait.

Il prit avec lui quelques babioles : un ou deux mangas, des devoirs de vacances qu'il n'avait pas même entamés, son MP3, son appareil photo, ses affaires de toilette. Il hésita presque à emmener son gel douche, appréciant assez la senteur qu'avait celui de Sasuke – et qui, il en était certain, devait sans doute coûter plus cher que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Quand on voyait la maison de vacances qu'il occupait, il était clair qu'il devait avoir une vie aisée.

« Bah, même s'il est un peu orgueilleux, au fond, c'est pas un mauvais gars. »

Il prit la peine de ranger quelque peu la chambre, de replier les affaires qu'il n'avait pas choisies dans le placard mis à disposition. Puis, satisfait, il sortit.

Ce fut en sifflant et son sac jeté sur l'épaule qu'il quitta l'hôtel et rejoignit Sasuke qui flânait, assis au bord d'une fontaine, place du marché. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au magasin le plus proche afin de faire leurs courses de la semaine. Ç'avait été l'occasion, puisque Naruto devait reprendre ses affaires, de remplir les placards du brun qui, depuis qu'il s'invitait régulièrement chez lui, avaient sérieusement été mis à mal. Ils se mirent à faire le tour des rayons, se disputant parfois sur des produits à prendre.

« Des ramen ? T'es sérieux, Naruto ?

-Quoi ? J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Mais on en a bouffé tous les soirs, ces derniers temps !

-Et alors ? On va plus redescendre au village avec Sakura dans le coin, non ? Il me faut ma dose, moi !

-T'as pensé que tout le monde n'était pas forcément aussi fan que toi de ces trucs ?

-T'as jamais rechigné, avant. Et puis on s'était mis d'accord : tu fais le repas et la vaisselle du midi, moi, ceux du soir. Et j'ai donc le droit de choisir ce que je vais préparer, non ?

-Attends… fit Sasuke en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes cuisiner ça tous les soirs ?... »

Naruto ne répondit que par un grand sourire. Sasuke soupira.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as rien objecté quand je t'ai dit que tu t'occuperais de la vaisselle le soir... Tu me le paieras.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! chantonna Naruto tout en enfournant quinze boîtes de nouilles instantanées dans le caddie. »

* * *

« Sasuke, on va à la caisse ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui.

« Attends, je dois faire un tour du côté des produits d'entretien ; je n'ai presque plus de liquide vaisselle.

-Ah, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Pendant que je m'occupe du caddie, c'est ça ? »

Naruto se passa une main dans le cou, pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, nullement dupe. Cependant, après un soupir, il répondit :

« Bon. Je vais aller me chercher du gel douche pendant ce temps-là. On dirait qu'on me l'a bien vidé la dernière fois… »

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, Naruto fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'au rayon des produits d'entretien.

« C'est vrai que j'abuse un peu, murmura-t-il. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je paierai le produit de vaisselle. »

Et tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre une bouteille, il se stoppa net.

« Je te dis que c'est par là, Maman ! »

Un frisson le parcourut et il tourna vivement la tête pour voir passer, au bout du rayon, Sakura et sa mère.

« Merde ! »

Il fit volte-face, atteignit le fond du magasin, s'arrêta à temps pour éviter de foncer dans un tas de boîtes de conserve en promotion et prit sur la gauche pour attraper Sasuke au vol et l'entraîner, avec le caddie, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Dans un petit renflement où s'entassaient quelques articles de sport, il le fit asseoir, plaça le caddie devant eux et scruta les alentours par-dessus leurs articles.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Naruto s'accroupit face à Sasuke et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Ferme-la ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais, devant l'air affolé de son ami, se tut.

« Sakura est ici, chuchota-t-il. »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Et tandis que Naruto ôtait sa main et se relevait pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages, il fit de même.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

-De l'autre côté, vers le rayon légumes. Elle est avec sa mère. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Et je suppose qu'on est condamné à attendre qu'elle s'en aille ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, dents serrées.

« En espérant qu'elle nous tombe pas dessus, ajouta-t-il. »

Sasuke grimaça. C'était bien leur veine… Sakura n'était pas une méchante fille mais il était certain que s'ils se croisaient, elle le harcèlerait pour avoir son numéro – il avait habilement fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à le faire deux jours plus tôt en obtenant le sien – et, au vu de ce que Naruto recevait, sa mémoire risquait d'être pleine au bout de deux heures.

« Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-il. »

Naruto déglutit.

« Pas vraiment.

-Bon. »

Il s'assit.

« Va la voir. »

Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui, bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Elle va pas me lâcher d'une semelle après ça !

-Oui mais tu pourras l'empêcher de se diriger ici.

-Et je lui dis quoi pour qu'elle nous lâche, hein ? »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Tsss. Réfléchis un peu, va. Sakura a l'air d'être une fille accrochée aux convenances. Et même si elle veut absolument nous voir, elle ne fera rien qui aille à l'encontre de la bienséance. Dis-lui… je sais pas, que je reçois de la famille et que je veux être seul avec. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« T'es sûr ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Bouge-toi le cul, maintenant. »

Naruto grogna mais finit par faire le tour du caddie.

« Tu bouges pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, hein ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de replonger derrière les produits. Naruto soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir la jeune fille. Mais l'idée qu'elle découvrît Sasuke ne lui était pas non plus plaisante. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils seraient incapables de la repousser et qu'ils la laisseraient, malgré eux, s'installer. Et même si elle ne semblait en rien vouloir leur nuire, elle le faisait malgré elle en brisant, sans le vouloir, le cœur de Naruto et en ennuyant Sasuke par une séduction dont il ne voulait pas.

_« Si elle savait qu'il a une petite copine… songea-t-il. »_

Il gagna rapidement les étalages de légumes et, avisant la jeune fille non loin, fit mine de s'intéresser aux choux.

« Naruto ! »

Il était certain que cela ne durerait pas. Forçant un sourire, il se tourna vers Sakura qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'exclama :

« Oh, Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Oh… les vacances.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, hier ? »

Il déglutit.

« C'est que… on est parti en rando toute la journée hier et je… j'avais… oublié mon portable dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Et comme je suis rentré tard le soir… je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Par habitude, il se passa une main dans la nuque.

« Une randonnée d'une journée ? Vous deviez être fatigués. J'espère que Sasuke va bien. »

La sueur perla à son front.

« Heu… non.

-Pardon ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_« Merde... pensa-t-il. »_

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir.

« Non, il… il est… malade. Voilà, c'est ça ! Il est tombé malade ! »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Comment ça ? En plein été ? Il a fait beau toute la journée, hier ! »

Il se gifla mentalement. L'imbécile ! Que pouvait-il dire, à présent ?

« C'est que… on est resté longtemps au soleil et… en pleine montagne… il a attrapé une insolation. »

Sakura se mit les mains devant la bouche, véritablement inquiète.

« Oh, le pauvre ! Mais… où est-il ?

-Ben… chez lui.

-Seul ?

-C'est que… non, je l'ai vu ce matin et… j'ai appelé le médecin et là, je fais juste quelques courses avant de le rejoindre. T'inquiète ! »

La jeune fille soupira, soulagée.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Il déglutit de nouveau et sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Ben… il vaut mieux pas. Tu sais, il… il est pas très bien et… trop de monde… en plus… »

L'étincelle qu'il vit dans le regard d'émeraude face à lui lui indiqua que cette excuse ne serait jamais suffisante pour l'arrêter. Les mots de Sasuke lui revinrent alors en mémoire et, tentant le tout pour le tout, il ajouta :

« En plus, j'ai appelé son frère et il devrait arriver dans l'après-midi. Ils comptent passer la fin des vacances ensemble. En fait… il devait venir plus tard, mais il a écourté ce qu'il faisait avant pour veiller sur Sasuke. Je pense même que je partirai dès qu'il sera là. Tu sais ce que c'est, la famille. Quand elle se réunit, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille. »

Elle baissa la tête. Son cœur s'était affolé durant la discussion. Et il attendit le verdict, la gorge nouée.

« Oui, bien sûr, finit-elle par dire. Il vaut mieux ne pas le déranger alors qu'il est malade et qu'il a besoin de se reposer. Et si en plus son frère vient… J'espère juste qu'il se remettra vite. Tu lui souhaiteras une bonne guérison de ma part, d'accord ? »

Le soulagement l'enveloppa soudain mais il fit tout pour rester impassible. Il sourit.

« Bien sûr, compte sur moi. »

Elle le lui rendit.

« Merci, Naruto. Tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi : je pars bientôt.

-Pas de problème. »

Elle sourit d'autant plus, agita la main et finit par rejoindre sa mère. Naruto les vit toutes deux se diriger vers les caisses et resta néanmoins sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent sorties et se fussent dirigées vers l'hôtel. Seulement à ce moment-là, il laissa un profond soupir de soulagement s'échapper de lui. Il se sentait presque coupable. Mais l'idée égoïste qu'il resterait seul avec Sasuke le reste de l'été l'emporta et il s'empressa de courir le rejoindre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as pas su la convaincre.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, va ! Je lui ai dit ce que tu m'avais dit de dire.

-Hm. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas parti dans des délires complètement dingues et que tu n'as pas perdu le fil ? »

De nouveau, Naruto se sentit rougir.

« J'ai juste dit… que t'étais tombé malade…

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? On est en plein été, abruti ! »

Naruto détourna les yeux, gêné et boudeur.

« J'ai dit que t'avais eu une insolation. »

Sasuke grimaça avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux.

« Bon… ça tient debout, c'est déjà ça. Et je suppose que tu as prétendu jouer les garde-malades ? »

Naruto, toujours rosissant, haussa les épaules. Sasuke sourit.

« Bonjour l'horreur.

-Oh, ça va, hein ! J'pourrais tout autant la rappeler et lui dire que c'était du vent, ce que je lui ai raconté !

-Hm. Pour qu'on l'ait sur le dos jusqu'à son départ ? T'as raison, on a passé une après-midi tellement géniale, la dernière fois !

-Enfoiré ! »

Naruto lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de pousser le caddie vers les caisses, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Resté à l'arrière, Sasuke secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, il était irrécupérable.

* * *

Le soir, ils fêtèrent leur nouvelle liberté autour de ramen chauds et de cannettes de bière. Naruto avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et ne cessait de converser sur tout et rien. Son vis-à-vis restait à l'écouter, impassible, laissant passer un petit sourire amusé de temps à autre et profitant de quelques occasions pour lancer deux ou trois moqueries. Naruto se vexait alors et ils commençaient un petit échange verbal injurieux avant de revenir à la discussion. Il était vingt-et-une heures lorsque Naruto reçut un appel. Il soupira d'abord, craignant que ce ne fût encore Sakura. Mais dès qu'il vit le nom de son tuteur apparaître, il décrocha immédiatement.

« Bordel, tu foutais quoi, vieux pervers ? »

Sasuke fut surpris de ces mots dits sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il n'entendit pas ce que répondit l'autre et, tandis que Naruto poursuivait sa conversation, il se fit un devoir de débarrasser et de laver ; c'était certes le tour du blond mais il se doutait que la discussion s'éterniserait – son invité était particulièrement bavard lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

« Sérieux ? Ça doit être trop bon ! Tu me feras goûter quand on rentrera à Konoha ?... Hm… Ouais, ouais, le temps est nickel, ici… Une tempête ? Tu plaisantes ?... Ok, mais vous allez bien ?... Ok… Non, ben nous, on continue notre entraînement… Ouais, ouais, toujours le même. D'ailleurs, je vais rester chez lui quelques jours… C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai… Ben non, là, on a fini de manger, ça prendrait des plombes donc je vais pas le faire maintenant… Hm… Mais tu rentres quand, finalement ? »

Sasuke s'essuya les mains et jeta un regard à Naruto. Il vit son visage s'assombrir.

« Ok… Non, mais non, je comprends. J'espère que Tsunade ira mieux rapidement… Oui, pas de problème… Ok, j'y penserai… Ouais, à plus ! »

Il raccrocha.

« Ton tuteur ? »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Il est simplement pas prêt de rentrer. »

Il perçut la douleur dans ces simples mots et se rassit pour montrer qu'il était à l'écoute.

« Il est parti pour quoi ?

-Une amie qui a des soucis.

-C'est plutôt noble, comme raison.

-C'est pour ça que je devrais pas lui en vouloir. »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais tu lui en veux. »

Il le vit serrer les poings.

« C'est juste que… il voyage souvent… et on était pas parti ensemble en vacances depuis des années. C'était l'occasion de se retrouver. Et il a fallu que… »

Naruto baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Je crois… que je ne supporte plus la solitude, murmura-t-il. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Plus ? »

Il se passa un temps avant que Naruto ne bougeât. Il finit par relever la tête, affichant un sourire lumineux qui, pourtant, sembla faux à Sasuke.

« Bah, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. On se fait une partie de jeu vidéo avant d'aller au lit ? proposa Naruto d'une voix enjouée. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Puis décida d'entrer dans le jeu du blond et finit par accepter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto s'éveilla avec ce même sentiment de plénitude que la veille. Il tituba de la même façon jusqu'à la cuisine, découvrant avec plaisir que Sasuke était déjà attablé, en train de boire son café. Et comme la dernière fois, il poussa une tasse pleine et des tartines vers lui quand il le rejoignit. Comme ils le faisaient depuis le début du mois d'août, ils s'entraînèrent : et Sasuke ne pouvait que le reconnaître, Naruto progressait.

Comme toujours, il prépara le repas de midi, fit la vaisselle et ils décidèrent ensuite de se faire une rapide partie : Sasuke avait gagné la veille au soir et Naruto tenait absolument à prendre sa revanche. Mais alors qu'ils en étaient à peine au commencement, Sasuke reçut un appel.

« Ah ? Chacun son tour ! lança Naruto.

-Hm. »

Sasuke arrêta la partie et se rendit dans la cuisine pour répondre.

« Allô ? »

Naruto repoussa la manette en soupirant, se laissa aller dans le canapé et étendit les jambes sur la table basse. Il leva les yeux vers la porte-fenêtre pour voir les nuages blancs passer dans le ciel clair. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine quand il perçut le ton énervé de son ami.

« Mais merde, Itachi ! Tu veux pas me lâcher, un peu ? »

Itachi. Le même nom qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois que Sasuke recevait un appel. A ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait de son grand-frère. Et apparemment, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Il soupira de nouveau et se mit à faire craquer ses doigts pour passer le temps. Mais la discussion ne prenait pas fin et comme il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, il se leva et avisa l'ordinateur portable de Sasuke, sagement posé sur le bureau. Il coula un dernier regard vers la cuisine pour voir que son ami lui tournait le dos puis s'assit devant l'appareil pour partir à la recherche de quelques fichiers compromettants.

Il trouva rapidement le dossier des images et partit en quête de photos. Il y en avait peu et elles étaient pour la plupart nettes et de bonne qualité. Sasuke apparaissait sur certaines, arborant, comme à son habitude, un visage impassible ou un air blasé. Il souriait sur quelques autres clichés. Naruto compta en tout trois personnes qui revenaient le plus souvent sur ceux-ci en sa compagnie. Il démarra un diaporama pour les voir défiler, pouffant lorsque certaines ne présentaient pas son ami sous son meilleur jour. Il en était à la douzième lorsqu'une puissante poigne s'empara de son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« T'as pas l'impression de faire preuve d'un peu trop de curiosité, là, tout de suite ? »

Naruto leva la tête vers Sasuke qui, sourcils froncés, ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier qu'il fouillât ainsi dans ses fichiers. Il se sentit rougir.

« T'énerve pas, Sasuke, je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblaient tes potes. »

Et avant que l'interpellé eût pu répondre, Naruto avait arrêté le diaporama et pointait l'écran du doigt.

« C'est lequel, ton meilleur ami ? Parce que pour que tu sois prêt à lui refiler ta copine, c'est que tu dois tenir à lui ! »

Sasuke soupira.

« Tu t'en es toujours pas remis, hein ? »

Naruto se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

« Pas vraiment.

-Bon… attends-moi là. »

Il sortit du salon et revint rapidement avec un tabouret sur lequel il s'assit, à côté de Naruto. Il lui prit de force la souris et cliqua sur une photo pour l'agrandir.

« C'est lui. »

Naruto se pencha. Aux côtés de Sasuke se tenait un garçon de même taille, les cheveux blancs lissés, un regard navigant entre le bleu clair et un violet léger, un sourire mesquin qui laissait poindre des canines particulièrement pointues et un habit noir parcouru de quelques pics, de chaînes et d'un éclat pourpre de temps à autre.

« Woh ! C'est sa couleur naturelle ? »

Sasuke sourit.

« Il est blond, à la base. Mais c'est son grand kiff depuis quelques années de se décolorer les cheveux.

-Il a un look un peu bizarre.

-Bah, pas pire que d'autres.

-Et il s'appelle comment ?

-Suigetsu. »

La souris ferma la fenêtre avant de cliquer sur une autre photo où apparaissaient Sasuke, Suigetsu et un troisième garçon.

« Lui, c'est Juugo. On l'a rencontré au collège : Sui l'avait dans son groupe en biologie et ils ont sympathisé. C'est un vrai colosse ; en général, les gens ont peur de lui. Mais il est plutôt calme, même si ça lui arrive de piquer de grosses colères. »

Le désigné était roux, les cheveux en bataille, et avait les yeux brun clair. Il portait un piercing à l'arcade gauche et un autre au menton. Deux bracelets de force entouraient ses poignets tandis qu'il avait les bras croisés sur un large torse vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir.

« Tu traînes avec des gothiques, en fait ? demanda Naruto, intimidé par le visage peu avenant de Juugo. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et sélectionna une troisième photo.

« Et voilà le dernier membre de notre groupe. »

Une jeune fille apparut, souriante et les joues roses. Elle avait des cheveux teints en rouge qui s'accordaient à ses yeux dont la teinte, proche d'un brun roux, virait par endroit vers le carmin. Ils étaient lisses et laissés libres d'un côté de sa tête tandis qu'ils étaient relevés en mèches de l'autre. Elle portait une paire de lunettes noires à monture large qui lui donnait un air un peu plus sombre et une robe noire à dentelles dans laquelle elle semblait presque mal à l'aise, quand bien même elle lui seyait à merveille.

« C'est Karin ? demanda Naruto.

-Hm.

-Pas mal.

-Hm. »

Il finit en fermant le dossier.

« Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? »

Naruto hocha la tête en souriant.

« Ouaip ! Tes potes ont l'air d'avoir un grain comme toi.

-Tss. J'imagine que les tiens doivent être aussi surexcités que toi, non ? »

Naruto sourit.

« Pas tous. Tu veux les voir ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas, attendant que Naruto s'exécutât.

« T'as accès à Internet ?

-Hm. »

Naruto se connecta rapidement et tapa le nom d'un site dans le moteur de recherche. Ils furent bientôt sur une page haute en couleurs sur laquelle cinq têtes souriantes apparurent en banderole. Sasuke reconnut Naruto, tout à gauche. A côté de lui se tenait un brun aux yeux noirs et aux canines aussi proéminentes que l'étaient celles de Suigetsu. Il avait deux triangles rouges inversés dessinés sur les joues. Il haussa un sourcil. Quel était le plus original, déjà ? Après lui venait un garçon un peu joufflu, châtain clair et les yeux bruns, tenant une chips en main. Un autre, les cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval haute ébouriffée, faisait la moue, les yeux bruns également. Le dernier, enfin, avait les cheveux noirs brillants coupés au bol, de grands yeux noirs surmontés de sourcils épais de même couleur et un sourire étincelant appuyé par un pouce levé en l'air.

« Alors, dans l'ordre, moi, Kiba, mon meilleur pote, Choji, Shikamaru et Lee – mais on le surnomme Gros Sourcils. Il est pas vraiment dans notre groupe de potes, c'est Choji qui l'a ramené pour le groupe, mais il est cool.

-Le groupe ?

-Ben ouais : on joue tous dans un groupe de musique, répondit Naruto, comme si c'était l'évidence même. »

Il fit défiler la page jusqu'à atteindre un album photo dans lequel il piocha, tour à tour, des portraits des différents membres.

« Alors, déjà, Kiba. C'est le second guitariste et le chanteur du groupe. La plupart du temps, il s'occupe des accords ou de la seconde voix mais ça lui arrive de s'occuper de certains solos quand il ne chante pas, ou de juste chanter. Il a pas une voix extraordinaire mais un timbre assez rock et il sait à peu près crier sur les morceaux les plus lourds, donc bon… Moi, je suis le guitariste lead. En gros, je m'occupe de la mélodie principale. »

Il s'arrêta sur une photo où ils étaient ensemble, chacun avec son instrument.

« La base de notre groupe, c'est un peu nous. On s'est connu à l'école de musique, vers le milieu de la primaire. Au début, c'était pas la joie : on se prenait la tête tout le temps. Pis on a commencé à se voir à l'école, à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble… et maintenant, ben on joue ensemble, on fait des combats de rue ensemble des fois aussi, et voilà. »

Les photos suivantes présentaient Shikamaru puis Choji. Le premier avait le plus souvent les mains dans les poches et l'air las ; le second arborait un air enjoué et tenait un appareil photo.

« Shika est à la basse : le reste est trop fatigant pour lui. C'est un gros paresseux… mais un putain de génie ! Il a jamais sauté de classe mais il pourrait. Il en fout pas une mais il explose tous les records dans les matières scientifiques et il sort des trucs de fou dans certaines de ses dissert's. Sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Son père est militaire et le verrait bien stratège mais ça veut dire faire son service et Shika, le sport… c'est pas vraiment son truc. Après lui, c'est son meilleur ami : Choji. Son père tient un resto et il voudrait le reprendre après ; il cuisine super bien ! Bon, il est un peu enveloppé mais il a le cœur sur la main. On a rencontré ces deux-là en primaire et on a continué à faire tourner en bourrique nos profs ensemble. C'était une putain d'époque ! Il ne joue pas de musique mais c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout ce qu'il y a autour du groupe : il tient à jour notre site, prend des photos, enregistre les démos, organise les concerts, fait nos clips amateurs et c'est en général dans son garage qu'on répète. Il accompagne parfois Kiba au chant et même si on dirait pas, pour nous, il fait autant partie du groupe que nous. »

La dernière photo représentait celui que Naruto surnommait « Gros Sourcils ». Même pose, même sourire, même pouce levé. Il ne manquait plus que le clin d'œil.

« Gros Sourcils est le batteur. C'est Choji qui nous l'a trouvé. C'est un gars super dynamique qui fait des putain de solos. Il faut juste penser à l'arrêter au bout d'un moment. Ce gars-là fait des trucs de fou, des fois : l'année dernière, il répétait avec des poids attachés aux jambes et aux bras. Quand il les a enlevés, il pouvait aller à une vitesse incroyable et il s'est même acheté une double-pédale récemment pour les morceaux les plus hard de notre répertoire. »

Les derniers clichés les représentaient tous ensemble, l'air heureux et un brin provocateur. En haut des photos, on pouvait lire « Hokage » en lettres blanches stylisées.

« Pourquoi « hokage » ? demanda Sasuke. »

Naruto eut un petit sourire gêné.

« C'est Shika qui l'a proposé. Comme on arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, il nous a convaincus de mettre en avant notre ville d'origine : Konoha. Et donc on s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était « l'ombre de la feuille ». »

Ils regardèrent encore quelques photos. Naruto fit même écouter une de leurs démos à Sasuke qui la jugea passable. Puis, pris d'une idée soudaine, le blond demanda :

« Au fait, t'as numérisé les photos qu'on a prises lors de la rando ?

-T'aurais voulu que je le fasse quand ? Tu t'es mis à squatter ma maison. »

Naruto se mit à faire la moue mais Sasuke lui tendit l'appareil photo en soupirant pour qu'il pût le brancher à l'ordinateur.

« Wah ! Elle est géniale, celle-là ! »

Ils découvrirent alors ensemble les photos prises et Naruto dut batailler pour empêcher Sasuke de supprimer certaines d'entre elles qu'il avait prises de lui derrière son dos. Ils les enregistrèrent finalement et Sasuke les envoya par mail à Naruto afin qu'il les eût à son retour à Konoha. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps sur la photo d'eux deux que Sasuke avait prise, celle où il faisait les oreilles d'âne à Naruto et où celui-ci tendait la main en faisant le V de la victoire. Ils avaient chacun le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Enfoiré, susurra Naruto en souriant.

-Moi, je trouve qu'elles te vont bien, ces oreilles, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton. »

Et tandis qu'ils débranchaient l'appareil photo, Naruto demanda :

« Et si on allait les faire développer cette après-midi ? Vu qu'on n'a rien de prévu.

-Hm. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de prévu pour ça au village.

-Ben ptet à côté ! Internet est ton ami. »

Ils surent bientôt que l'agence la plus proche était dans le village voisin, à une demi-heure de voiture environ.

« Hm… C'est faisable, reconnut Sasuke. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai qu'un seul vélo. »

Naruto grimaça.

« Arf…

-Par contre… j'ai une vieille paire de rollers qui t'ira peut-être. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir et Naruto essayait la fameuse paire de rollers pendant que Sasuke vérifiait l'état de son vélo.

« Bon… je n'ai pas de casque mais j'ai retrouvé mes vieux protège-coudes, genoux et poignets.

-Thanks ! répondit Naruto en les enfilant. Et en plus, ils sont oranges ! Qui a dit que c'était une couleur pourrie ?

-Parfait, ça ira avec ton tee-shirt, ironisa Sasuke. On en a pour deux bonnes heures, je pense. T'as ta casquette ? »

Naruto la sortit de son sac pour la visser sur son crâne. Au grand soulagement de Sasuke, elle était bleu marine.

« Ouais, chef ! »

Il sourit en mettant la sienne, qui était noire, empoigna son guidon tandis que Naruto s'accrochait au porte-bagage qui était fixé à l'arrière. Le pied de Sasuke quitta le sol et il se mit à pédaler, entraînant derrière lui le blond qui se laissa rouler. Il attrapa au passage la porte du portail pour l'envoyer claquer et ils attaquèrent immédiatement la montée qui poursuivait son chemin après la maison de Sasuke, laissant derrière eux le village. Ils furent bientôt au sommet et la pente devant eux permit à Naruto de lâcher le vélo pour se laisser glisser.

« Le premier qui est en bas ! lança-t-il à Sasuke. »

Et tandis que celui-ci secouait la tête en laissant le blond lui passer devant, il songea que l'après-midi risquait de passer rapidement.

* * *

Le soleil était éclatant au-dessus d'eux. Et le trajet aurait été long, éreintant et chaud si une brise n'avait pas soufflé de temps à autre sur les champs au milieu desquels serpentait la route. Ils croisèrent quelques randonneurs, quelques rares voitures, mais le monde, soudain, semblait vide et ne compter qu'eux, ce ciel toujours bleu, ce vent qui fredonnait à leurs oreilles et l'effort qui faisait battre leurs cœurs, les essoufflait mais leur faisait, étrangement, le plus grand bien.

Ils ne firent pas réellement de pause ni ne parlèrent beaucoup avant d'atteindre leur destination. Ce fut au bord d'une fontaine qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire et récupérer. Naruto ôta sa casquette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, huma l'air avec plaisir en étendant les jambes et, pour aucune raison véritable à part cette sensation de plénitude qui ne le quittait plus, se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sasuke lui jeta d'abord un regard surpris avant de se laisser entraîner dans cette euphorie soudaine et de sourire, amusé. Quand enfin le jeune guitariste parvint à se reprendre, il indiqua une rue, plus loin, et dit :

« Le magasin est à droite. On y va ?

-T'es sûr, au moins ? »

Sasuke fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un rapide plan qu'il avait dessiné à partir des indications trouvées sur Internet.

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Naruto secoua négativement la tête et ils reprirent bientôt leur route, Sasuke à vélo, Naruto sur ses rollers. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le magasin où il pourrait faire développer leurs photos. Sasuke attachait sa bicyclette au lampadaire le plus proche lorsque Naruto s'assit au bord du trottoir pour ôter les patins. Il émit un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il les posa à côté de lui.

« Ah ! J'ai les pieds en feu ! Ça fait plaisir. »

Il se saisit de son sac à dos qu'il avait négligemment jeté à côté de lui et l'ouvrit pour en sortir ses chaussures. Sasuke le rejoignit. Et devant son teint soudainement pâle, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, abruti ? »

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, hagard, avant de revenir à son sac.

« Je crois que… j'ai oublié mes chaussures. »

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de lâcher :

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. »

Naruto aurait bien répondu à cette ironie mordante mais il se retint et demanda, vexé :

« Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront entrer en rollers ?

-Hm. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient.

-Bon. »

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sasuke, Naruto enleva ses chaussettes, les fourra dans son sac à dos auquel il accrocha les rollers et se releva rapidement.

« C'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera ! On y va, je veux visiter un peu avant de repartir ! »

Et avant que son ami pût le retenir, il s'élança, poussé par l'impatience, le long du trottoir jusqu'au magasin.

« Naruto, attends ! »

Mais Naruto n'attendit pas. Et n'évita pas les éclats de verre qui parsemaient le trottoir, près du magasin, où, la nuit passée, un ivrogne avait malencontreusement jeté une bouteille terminée qui s'y était brisée.

* * *

« Et voilà, jeune homme ! C'était tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? »

Sasuke se saisit du sachet qu'on lui tendait et dans lequel reposaient les photos développées de leur randonnée.

« Oui. Merci encore d'avoir appelé le médecin pour nous. »

L'homme face à lui lui sourit gentiment.

« Oh, vous savez, c'est un ami, et ce garçon en avait bien besoin. J'espère qu'il fera attention. »

Sasuke jeta un regard à Naruto qui, grimaçant, patientait sur une chaise où le médecin finissait de lui bander le pied droit.

« J'y veillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-il sans lâcher Naruto des yeux.

-Soyez prudents sur le retour. »

Sasuke acquiesça puis rejoignit Naruto. Le médecin se leva à son arrivée.

« J'ai ôté les éclats de verre et désinfecté la plaie ; il n'y en avait heureusement pas beaucoup. Mais il faudra qu'il évite de trop poser trop le pied à terre jusqu'à demain, le temps que ça cicatrise un peu.

-Merci. Combien vous doit-on ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est la maison qui offre, jeunes gens. Et puis je devais un service au patron depuis longtemps. De cette façon, nous sommes enfin quittes et on peut dire que vous comme moi y trouvons notre compte ! »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire et d'incliner la tête. Le médecin rejoignit ensuite le gérant et pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles, Sasuke rangea les photos dans le sac de Naruto avant de s'agenouiller devant lui en lui tournant le dos.

« Allez, grimpe, imbécile, il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant. »

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre et de s'accrocher aux épaules de Sasuke. Celui-ci se releva et passa les bras autour des jambes qu'il remonta autour de sa taille.

« Je voulais visiter… maugréa Naruto, boudeur.

-Avec ton pied bandé, ça me semble compromis. »

Naruto fit la moue avant de tenter :

« On peut pas acheter au moins une spécialité ? En plus, je meurs de faim. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Hm. »

Il avança jusqu'à la porte que Naruto ouvrit en tendant le bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça veut dire oui ?

-Tss.

-Alors c'est oui ! »

Et ce fut d'une bonne humeur toute retrouvée qu'il se fit porter jusqu'à la boulangerie la plus proche où ils achetèrent quelques confiseries qu'ils dégustèrent sur un banc près d'un parc. Ils regagnèrent ensuite rapidement le vélo après ce faire et Sasuke installa Naruto sur le porte-bagage.

« Maintenant, on rentre. »

Et comme Naruto éclatait de nouveau de rire derrière lui, il donna un grand coup de pédale et entama le trajet du retour.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés tard et fatigués. Sasuke avait dû porter Naruto sur le dos tout en ouvrant et fermant le portail et en rangeant son vélo. Il avait fini par le poser sur un tabouret dans la cuisine. Et comme ils étaient tous deux éreintés, il accueillit avec plaisir la proposition que Naruto lui fit en désignant le placard où il avait rangé ses boîtes de ramen. Le repas fut ainsi vite préparé et consommé. Et après avoir pris une rapide douche – après laquelle il fallut refaire le bandage du blessé -, ils se décidèrent pour une partie de cartes au bord de la piscine sous le ciel déclinant.

Sasuke reprit Naruto sur son dos pour l'amener jusqu'à une chaise longue. Il retourna ensuite chercher quelque chose dans la maison et revint un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet en main.

« Tu fumes, toi ? demanda Naruto, surpris. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai envie. T'en veux une ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, curieux. Il avait déjà fumé sur les cigarettes de Shikamaru. Au début, il n'avait pas aimé – et au fond, le goût du tabac ne lui était toujours pas véritablement agréable. Mais il appréciait le caractère presque social de l'acte de fumer entre amis. Il se saisit un peu gauchement de celle que lui tendit Sasuke et le vit porter la sienne à ses lèvres dans un geste presque naturel. Il l'alluma rapidement, tirant une bouffée sans la tenir, ne la saisit entre son index et son majeur qu'après avoir relâché une faible fumée. Il lui tendit le briquet.

Par réflexe, Naruto plaça sa main au-dessus de celui-ci, comme pour le protéger d'un vent inexistant ou d'une pluie imaginaire pendant qu'il allumait sa cigarette. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à faire jaillir une flamme, recommença lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa cigarette n'était que partiellement incandescente. Et enfin, il sentit la fumée lui chatouiller la gorge, envahir ses poumons dans une impression de vide soudain et la relâcha dans un soupir. Il rendit son briquet à Sasuke, fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle il consommait sa cigarette.

Ils ne dirent rien ni ne se regardèrent, se contentant simplement d'agiter de temps à autre leur cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre. Naruto remarqua cependant rapidement que pour ce faire, son vis-à-vis ne tapotait pas le dessus de son index mais posait son pouce à l'extrémité et secouait le cylindre d'une légère poussée faite du bout de l'ongle. Sans trop le montrer, il tenta vainement de l'imiter puis revint à sa technique habituelle. Relevant les yeux vers lui, il le vit calme et détendu. Et l'air autour d'eux lui sembla soudain plus lourd. Intimiste. Comme au sommet de la montagne. Alors, doucement, il demanda :

« Dis, Sasuke… Pourquoi tu détestes ton frère ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre se crisper, reprendre une bouffée avant d'éteindre sa cigarette contre les dalles orangées de la terrasse.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Itachi… c'est bien ton frère ? C'est le seul qui t'appelle et à chaque fois qu'il le fait, tu… »

Il hésita sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu l'envoies chier. »

Il releva les yeux vers lui et le vit, le regard vague, de toute évidence en pleine réflexion, se mordiller la lèvre.

« Si je réponds à ta question, tu répondras à la mienne ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, intimidé à l'idée d'avoir à se dévoiler à son ami. Mais la curiosité l'emportant, et le regard de Sasuke se faisant lourd sur lui, il finit par acquiescer. Après un soupir, son hôte murmura :

« Je ne le déteste pas… Je dirais même… que c'est la personne que j'admire le plus au monde. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Alors pourquoi tu te montres aussi désagréable avec lui ? »

Sasuke baissa la tête.

« Itachi s'est toujours soucié de moi depuis que je suis petit. On était très proche avant. Et puis comme c'était un génie, qu'il sautait des classes, restait le meilleur dans toutes les matières, mon père n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je devais suivre son modèle ; tout le monde lui faisait des éloges. Alors j'ai commencé à le jalouser. Mais lui n'a jamais cessé de penser à moi. Et ces dernières années, il s'est toujours sacrifié : il a fait les meilleures écoles, occupe un poste très bien payé au sein de l'entreprise familiale et il est brillant mais… je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui lui plaît et que s'il se force à faire tout ça, c'est uniquement pour que je ne manque de rien. Mon frère n'a jamais vraiment eu de vie à lui. Parce qu'il a toujours tout fait pour la mienne. »

Sasuke ressortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec cette même aisance qui avait déjà fasciné Naruto. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la sienne avait terminé de se consumer et qu'elle était éteinte depuis longtemps.

« Partir à Konoha… c'est l'occasion qu'il se focalise sur autre chose que sur moi. Qu'il sorte, qu'il revoie des potes à lui, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, qu'il fonde une famille… Et quand je serai capable de subvenir seul à mes besoins, peut-être qu'il quittera son taf pour faire ce qu'il aime vraiment. Et pour lui donner un avant-goût, je lui ai demandé de me laisser venir seul ici pour qu'il puisse décompresser un peu. »

Il reprit une bouffée.

« Seulement, poursuivit-il tout en soufflant sa fumée, comme tu l'as vu, il est du genre méga protecteur. Et ça me gonfle de voir qu'il arrive pas à se détacher de moi. Alors ouais, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'envoyer chier. Mais c'est simplement parce que je veux que, pour une fois, il se montre égoïste et pense à lui. Qu'il soit enfin heureux, quoi. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler, n'en fit rien, se mit en tailleur. Et demanda finalement :

« Mais… et tes parents ? »

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien et la gravité que Naruto y vit le déstabilisa.

« Ça fait deux questions. Si j'y réponds, tu m'en devras une deuxième aussi. »

Une sensation soudaine et désagréable saisit Naruto, comme une épine glacée qui se serait faufilée entre ses os. La méfiance lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke laissa un léger sourire, amer, se peindre sur ses lèvres pâles.

« On n'est pas en haut de la montagne, Naruto… Les confidences ont un prix, ici. »

Il ne sut s'il devait le prendre avec sourire ou avec colère. Alors, serrant les dents, il hocha de nouveau la tête et attendit. Sasuke inspira, faisant rougeoyer le bout du cylindre dans le jour tombant.

« C'était à l'occasion d'une rencontre familiale. On n'y était pas allé, Itachi et moi, parce qu'on avait la varicelle. Il y a eu un incendie. Mes parents, comme la moitié de notre clan, ont succombé. On n'a jamais trouvé l'origine de l'incident. J'avais huit ans. »

La nouvelle fit écarquiller les yeux à Naruto. Il resta un long temps bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire, et Sasuke poursuivit :

« On a d'abord été confié à un oncle qui avait une petite affaire à Oto. Et quand Itachi a atteint la majorité, il a demandé ma tutelle et a commencé à bosser dans l'entreprise sitôt ses études terminées. Mais on a vécu un moment avec nos parents à Konoha, quand j'étais tout petit, et on y a encore la maison familiale. Comme je peux y avoir un toit et qu'Itachi est en général en déplacement à Kiri et qu'il y a peu de risque qu'il soit à Konoha, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de raisons d'aller y étudier. »

Il se passa un temps avant que, d'une petite voix, Naruto ne dît :

« Désolé. »

Sasuke releva des yeux surpris vers lui avant de répondre :

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Naruto baissa la tête.

« Tu as dû te sentir seul… après ça. »

Sasuke le fixa encore un temps avant de terminer sa cigarette et de se laisser aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses bras.

« Je l'ai toujours un peu été. Parce qu'il est souvent en déplacement. »

Il attendit un temps avant d'ajouter :

« Un peu comme ton tuteur. »

Il vit les épaules de Naruto trembler, hésita un peu. Relança finalement :

« A ton tour. Comment tu as connu la solitude ? Celle que tu n'as plus envie de ressentir, comme tu l'as dit hier soir. »

Naruto se tordait les doigts. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres de la forêt.

« Je suis… »

Il vit les poings du blond se serrer.

« Mes parents aussi sont morts. »

Sasuke n'aurait su dire s'il était surpris ou non. La mention de « tuteur » l'avait déjà amené à se demander si Naruto avait encore ses parents ou non.

« Mais quand j'étais encore bébé. Alors je les ai jamais connus. »

Il releva lentement la tête et Sasuke lut dans ses yeux bleus une profonde tristesse. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement perçue chez lui, sauf ce jour-là, lorsque Sakura l'avait mis de côté. Elle était ce soir exacerbée, beaucoup plus pressante. Au fond, il était certain que chacun d'eux avait rapidement deviné à quel point l'autre était accoutumé à la solitude. La solitude qui, sous sa faux, les gardait entre ses draps sales et lacérés pour les empêcher de voir ou d'approcher les autres.

Sasuke le savait, il savait qu'il ferait du mal à son ami s'il poursuivait sur ce terrain qui semblait particulièrement glissant. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à poser la deuxième question que son vis-à-vis lui devait.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Le regard bleu se voila. Et il sut qu'il l'avait meurtri. Néanmoins, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Ce fut Naruto qui le fit.

« Mes parents vivaient en périphérie de Konoha ; une petite maison tranquille à la campagne. J'avais quelques mois et j'ai eu une grosse fièvre. Ils ont voulu m'amener chez le médecin. Ils ont pris la voiture mais ils ont eu un accident sur la route. Et je suis le seul à y avoir survécu. »

Sasuke retint son souffle.

« J'avais un tuteur déjà choisi par mes parents, au cas où. Sauf qu'on ne savait pas où il était, il était parti en pèlerinage on ne savait trop où. Alors, en attendant, on m'a placé dans l'orphelinat du coin, dans un bled reculé. Et tu sais comment c'est : les gens se font vite des idées dans ce genre d'endroit. Ils ont pensé que j'étais maudit, que j'avais causé la mort de mes parents ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors du coup, quand j'allais à l'école ou jouer avec d'autres gamins, j'étais toujours laissé de côté parce qu'on disait aux autres de ne pas m'approcher. »

Naruto renifla.

« Et pour mes cinq ans, Jiraya a débarqué… complètement affolé, parce qu'il avait été coupé du monde pendant des années et qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre pour mes parents. Il est venu me chercher, m'a emmené avec lui. On a voyagé quelques temps ensemble avant qu'il décide d'acheter un appart' à Konoha pour que j'aie une scolarité un tant soit peu normale. Lui, il a continué à voyager quand il avait besoin et il m'a laissé aux bons soins d'Iruka, mon voisin, quand il était pas là. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Kiba, puis des autres. Seulement… j'ai toujours gardé des souvenirs de quand j'étais à l'orphelinat et à chaque fois que Jiraya part… ça me le rappelle. C'est un peu maladif mais… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« J'ai un peu de mal, depuis, avec la solitude, finit-il dans un souffle. »

Le jeu des questions était terminé. Et Naruto regrettait profondément de ne pas être au sommet de la montagne, là où il aurait pu se libérer de tout cela sans difficulté. Ce n'était sans doute que des idioties mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Il gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes cachant des yeux qu'il continuait obstinément à fermer et il se mordait fort les lèvres pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui lui démangeaient les paupières.

Soudain, il entendit Sasuke se lever et venir à ses côtés. Il s'assit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours pensé que la solitude rendait les gens plus forts. »

Sa main glissa sur sa nuque, son bras entoura son cou et Naruto se laissa aller contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un temps ainsi avant que Sasuke ne lui murmurât :

« Tu l'as vite remarqué, toi aussi ? »

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans les mèches brunes et chuchota un faible « oui ». Sasuke sourit, de ce même sourire pâle et légèrement amer. Il y avait une raison à cela. C'était que, comme il le dit à Naruto, « les âmes solitaires se reconnaissent entre elles ».

* * *

Ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas dans le contentement qu'il s'éveilla. Au contraire de l'habituel et nonchalant plaisir qui le saisissait lorsqu'il émergeait des draps frais qui sentaient la lessive de Sasuke – celle-là même qui embaumait ses vêtements et qu'il avait déjà eue l'occasion de sentir imprégner sa peau -, il se sentit brumeux et lourd. Il maugréa quelque peu, se rappelant vaguement qu'il s'était couché plus tôt que de coutume et le cœur pesant comme une enclume. Etrangement, il avait eu la sensation que cette ouverture à Sasuke n'aurait pas dû se faire : aussi rapidement, de cette façon ou tout simplement. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis moins de deux semaines et quand bien même ils échangeaient beaucoup, s'amusaient, riaient, se taquinaient, se sentaient bien ensemble, il avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Il n'avait déjà pas pour habitude d'exposer sa vie, ses blessures et cette fragilité qu'il cherchait toujours à cacher à certains de ses amis les plus proches, ce n'était pas pour tout dévoiler à un garçon qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Puisqu'à présent c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus que se lever et rejoindre Sasuke pour petit-déjeuner. Retourner à l'hôtel et prendre du recul ? Il y avait songé. Mais deux gros problèmes se présentaient à lui. Premièrement, Sakura n'était pas encore partie – sans doute quitterait-elle le village à la fin de la semaine – et il n'avait aucune envie de la recroiser et d'endurer toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser sur Sasuke ; en outre, elle avait subitement cessé de lui envoyer tout message ou de chercher à l'appeler. Et il ressentait comme de l'amertume de voir qu'elle avouait presque, de ce fait, le fait qu'il ne l'intéressait nullement. Le second obstacle, et pas des moindres, était qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de quitter Sasuke.

C'était paradoxal, étrange, troublant, malsain même de s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un qu'au fond, il connaissait à peine – et dont il savait, pourtant, peut-être les plus intimes secrets alors qu'il ne savait pas, par exemple, quelle était sa couleur préférée. Au vu de celle qu'il portait le plus couramment, il aurait pu parier le noir. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que cette relation était étrange. D'un côté, il tentait de relativiser : après tout, il fallait bien qu'une amitié eût un début ; et celle-ci en était à son commencement. Peut-être garderaient-ils contact une fois les vacances terminées ? Peut-être continueraient-ils à se voir une fois Sasuke à Konoha pour ses études en avril prochain ? D'un autre côté, cette amitié, inattendue, qu'il n'aurait pas même imaginée après leur premier échange – Sasuke n'y était pas allé de main morte en insultes et piques -, allait presque trop vite. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait des fois une tension étrange qui s'installait entre eux, des regards trop longs ou trop prononcés et des frissons involontaires qui lui traversaient le dos. Sans compter ce besoin que tous deux restassent côte à côte et échangeassent, peu importe sous quelle forme : discussions, débats, disputes, coups de poings ou même quand ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour tenter d'agripper l'autre et de le chatouiller ou de se dérober à sa prise tout en la cherchant en même temps.

Naruto en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit, qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu, lui parvint. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était comme le son d'un tambourin : une surface qui se faisait marteler de petits coups qui résonnaient ensuite dans sa chambre. Il s'assit brusquement, rejeta les draps, se leva et courut relever les stores de sa fenêtre. La lumière grise du jour envahit sa chambre, l'aveugla et il la trouva pourtant par la suite bien morne. La pluie ricochait sur la vitre, abondante, éreintante, cinglante. Elle dégringolait sur le sol, battait les arbres, le portail laissé entrouvert qui se balançait doucement en grinçant. Le vent forcit, la pluie ne se fit que plus fracassante et déjà Naruto avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous le bruit incessant de l'orage. Il y eut un éclair, le son de la foudre peu après et presque un tremblement qui se propagea jusque dans les murs.

Maussade, Naruto se saisit de son pantacourt laissé au sol, le mit rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine. La maison entière, sous le ciel gris, était plongée dans une pâle et morne lueur. Et Sasuke, comme toujours, était déjà attablé, en short, son café en main. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de ralentir le pas, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il souffla un léger « bonjour », remarqua le regard furtif qui passa sur lui avant que l'autre n'acquiesçât et ne lui désignât son café et ses tartines mis à disposition. Ce point le rassura ; tout ne changeait pas.

Il s'assit à son tour et commença son petit-déjeuner en silence.

« Sale temps, hein ? demanda-t-il, pour faire la conversation.

-Hm. Ils disent qu'on en a pour la journée, et peut-être pour les prochains jours. »

Naruto faillit s'étrangler en avalant son café de travers. Il toussota.

« T'es sérieux ? parvint-il à dire. »

En voyant son ami hocher la tête en signe de confirmation, il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et son front retomber sur la table.

« Ça veut dire qu'on sort pas de la journée ? »

Sasuke but une nouvelle gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse.

« Non. Mais j'ai des devoirs de vacances à finir, ce sera l'occasion. Et toi ? »

Naruto resta un temps, les yeux fermés, le front posé contre la surface fraîche de la table avant de se redresser.

« Aussi, répondit-il en faisant la moue. Ça m'enchante pas mais au moins, ça nous fera passer le temps… T'es bon en maths ? »

Le ton innocent fit sourire Sasuke.

« Ça se pourrait. Besoin de mon aide dans ce domaine aussi ? »

La moquerie rassura elle aussi Naruto qui finit par fusiller Sasuke du regard et lui tirer la langue. Au fond de lui, le soulagement éclatait.

* * *

Comme ils se l'étaient proposés, ils firent leurs devoirs de vacances ensemble. La matinée s'étira quelque peu mais ils pouvaient au moins se dire qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à faire car à midi, ils en avaient terminé ; il ne restait qu'une rapide rédaction à Naruto mais Sasuke lui avait déjà soufflé une idée qu'il exploiterait plus tard. Il lui avait été d'une grande aide dans les mathématiques car il n'y comprenait jamais grand-chose ; et tout en soupirant en constatant le niveau désastreux de Naruto dans la matière, il parvint néanmoins à lui faire finir ses exercices et à lui faire saisir à moitié ce qui y était demandé. Il aurait bien poursuivi mais décida qu'il préférait largement échanger des coups avec le blond plutôt que de lui faire faire équation sur équation.

L'après-midi, ils passèrent leur temps à jouer à la console. Puis, quand ils en furent lassés, ils surfèrent sur Internet, regardèrent quelques vidéos, passèrent sur des forums de discussion, lurent les synopsis des prochains films qui sortiraient au cinéma et finirent par s'étaler sur le canapé en soupirant. Sasuke décida de terminer un livre de la fin duquel il était proche et proposa quelques bande-dessinées que son frère avait oubliées là des années plus tôt à Naruto. Finalement, ils regardèrent un film après le repas et partirent se coucher sitôt après.

Au dehors, il pleuvait toujours aussi dru. Et le lendemain, ils eurent droit au même schéma. Toute la journée, ils restèrent enfermés, à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage. Naruto désespérait de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Sasuke était plus calme, prenant son mal en patience. Mais l'agitation nerveuse de son colocataire temporaire l'énervait sans qu'il s'en rendît vraiment compte. Et l'atmosphère entre eux s'assombrissait.

* * *

Ç'avait été soudain. Tant, que Naruto ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait encore s'être assis sur le canapé et avoir longtemps attendu, plein de soupirs et le menton dans les paumes alors qu'il avait posé les coudes sur ses genoux. Il se souvenait encore du grognement étouffé qu'avait laissé échapper Sasuke et le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé accompagné d'un « tu peux pas arrêter un peu ? ». Il avait voulu répondre, le retrouvant aussi désagréable qu'au premier jour. Mais il lui avait simplement rendu son regard avant de fixer la fenêtre qui laissait voir un ciel opaque et une pluie toujours aussi battante.

Et puis Sasuke était parti dans sa chambre, sans doute pour aller chercher un livre afin de se détendre. Naruto avait attendu, longtemps, avant de comprendre que son ami avait sans doute préféré s'isoler parce qu'il se retrouvait dans le même état d'agitation que lui. Il avait fait les cent pas dans le salon, s'était cogné dans l'armoire, avait juré et frappé le meuble. Et rien que ce geste l'avait apaisé ; il n'avait plus eu qu'une envie : sortir échanger quelques coups avec Sasuke. Il en mourait, mais il s'était retenu. Il avait plutôt gagné l'ordinateur, regardé sa boîte mail, répondu à Kiba qui lui proposait des dates de répétition et demandait quelques nouvelles. Il avait regardé quelques vidéos sur Internet. Seulement, il s'était vite lassé.

Il avait commencé à jouer avec la souris, à ressasser son étrange été, depuis son arrivée, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sakura, avec Sasuke, le début de leur cohabitation. Il s'était remémoré avec amertume toutes les qualités de son ami qu'elle lui avait présentées : il était riche, il était beau garçon, il était fort, il parlait bien, il était intelligent…

Il écrivait sans doute bien.

Ç'avait été comme un déclic. Ce que Sakura n'avait pas pu voir, lui en avait la possibilité. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Et n'avait pas hésité.

Il lui avait tout de même fallu quelques minutes avant de retrouver les critiques fort bien cachées parmi les innombrables fichiers qu'avait écrites Sasuke. Il en avait lu quelques unes en diagonale, admiratif devant le style limpide, chantant, mais bien tourné et quelque peu orgueilleux du jeune homme. Il en avait ouvert une première, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il avait changé de dossier, continué à chercher. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle. Une nouvelle que Sasuke, sans doute, avait créée de toutes pièces. Il avait commencé à la lire, elle aussi, mais plus sérieusement et avec une curiosité plus forte encore. De nouveau, le style l'avait laissé pensif, froid et claquant pour la description d'un paysage morne dans lequel était sur le point de se réaliser une embuscade.

Il s'était laissé porter par les mots et achevait la troisième page, lors d'une course-poursuite racontée de façon haletante, quand la voix de son ami avait claqué dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? »

Le terme le surprit. La colère qui teintait la voix d'autant plus. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que son ami le rejoignit et le repoussa sans ménagement avant de refermer l'ordinateur, de le débrancher et de le caler sous son bras. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il chuta à terre. Sonné, il lui fallut un temps avant de pouvoir relever les yeux vers Sasuke.

« Non mais t'es dingue ? s'exclama-t-il en se massant le bas du dos. C'est quoi, ton problème ? »

Il le vit froncer les sourcils, serrer les dents. Et éclater.

« Mon problème ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Mon problème, c'est toi ; c'est toujours toi et encore toi ! Ça suffisait pas que tu me fasses chier avec ta putain de gonzesse, que tu squattes ma maison, que tu sois un perpétuel boulet et que tu me les casses depuis hier parce que t'as besoin de ta promenade du soir comme un putain de chien, il faut en plus que tu fouilles dans mes affaires ! Tu lisais quoi, sur ce putain d'ordi ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je lisais juste tes critiques et ta nouvelle. C'est pas un crime, non plus. »

Dans un claquement sec, Sasuke reposa violemment son ordinateur sur le bureau.

« C'en est un parce que je te rappelle que t'es chez moi, que je fixe les règles et que je t'interdis formellement de fouiller dans mes fichiers persos, surtout s'il s'agit de mes critiques ou d'autres choses qui ne te regardent en rien ! »

Naruto sentit l'énervement lui mordre le ventre.

« Tu m'interdis ? Mais t'avais qu'à poser un mot de passe sur tes trucs, si tu voulais pas que je les lise ! Comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?

-Ah bon ? Tu pouvais pas t'en douter un peu ? Tu voudrais que je fouille dans ton ordi, moi aussi ? »

Avec un grognement, Naruto se releva.

« Je f'rais pas chier autant que toi, ça, c'est sûr !

-Tu f'rais pas chier ? C'est ce que tu fais H24, pourtant, répondit cyniquement Sasuke.

-Putain, mais toi aussi, mec ! T'as jamais été aussi chiant que depuis ce matin !

-Parce qu'un boulet passe son temps à me les briser ! Tu le connais, non ? »

Naruto se sentit rougir de colère.

« Ouais ben tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le boulet ? D'aller te faire foutre ! Et la merde que t'écris, tu peux te la remettre au cul ! »

Les poings de Sasuke se resserrèrent. Et moins d'une seconde après, il envoya le droit dans la joue de son vis-à-vis. Naruto chuta, glissa le long du dos du canapé. Un poids s'écrasa immédiatement sur lui et deux mains prirent d'assaut son cou. L'air lui manqua, il tendit le poing, repoussa le visage blanc au-dessus de lui, se dégagea, se releva, n'attendit pas que son hôte fût debout pour lui foncer dessus. Il enserra sa taille entre ses bras, le fit tomber, chercha à se redresser, à l'atteindre plus. Et quand il fut sur lui, il sentit une résistance au niveau de son ventre et fut bientôt repoussé par un pied. Son dos rencontra l'armoire de bois. Elle vacilla et de son sommet s'abattit un cadre photo. Il rencontra le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé. Et lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine le temps d'identifier la photo qui sortait à présent du cadre. Il y vit un petit garçon – sans doute Sasuke enfant – à côté duquel un autre, plus âgé et lui ressemblant, se tenait en souriant. Et derrière eux, la forme noire de deux adultes. Mais un pied s'interposa bientôt entre l'image et lui. Et la chair blanche écrasa le verre. Ce fut un moment blanc, lourd et frémissant. Simplement le temps que la douleur atteignît Sasuke, qu'il relevât le pied et réalisât ce sur quoi il venait de marcher. Puis un visage et des poings crispés. Un regard plus que haineux, une poigne rude qui le prenait par le tee-shirt et le relevait brutalement. Un nouveau poing et des mots :

« Dégage, enfoiré ! Barre-toi ! »

Puis la colère qui revint à Naruto. Des coups rendus, encore quelques insultes. Une bousculade qui les sépara. Et sans demander son reste, le blond attrapa un sweat et ses chaussures au passage, ouvrit la porte et, la claquant fortement derrière lui, sortit pour se mettre à courir sous la pluie.

Combien de temps jusqu'au village ? Il fut incapable de se le dire. Il avait simplement besoin de courir, d'oublier, de ressentir pulser à ses lèvres son cœur affolé, de mêler à la pluie ses cris de rage et de frustration. D'évacuer la fatigue, la colère, un ras-le-bol général dont il ne comprenait plus l'origine.

Et quand enfin il atteignit le village, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, transi et essoufflé. Mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à la place où se tenait le stand de ramen. Il était tard. Et autour de lui, il devinait les quelques restaurants pleins à craquer et déversant dans la rue leur lumière abondante. Il tâta la poche de son sweat, remarqua l'absence de son porte-monnaie. Et quand il se rendit compte que celui qu'il avait revêtu était à Sasuke, il jura.

« 'chier ! »

Ressassant sa colère, il mit les mains dans les poches, shoota dans un caillou, arpenta les rues sans réel but. Le ciel, au-dessus de lui, s'obscurcissait. Et la pluie battait toujours.

Il gagna l'hôtel, bien décidé à ne pas rentrer chez l'autre, fut bientôt à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Et ce n'est qu'une fois devant elle qu'il se rappela avoir laissé sa clé sur sa table de nuit. Précisément chez Sasuke.

« 'chier, 'chier, 'chier ! Bordel de merde ! »

Son poing cogna le mur. Il baissa la tête. Ses yeux le piquaient. Et il se sentait incapable de dire ce qui le mettait véritablement dans cet état. Sasuke le voyait comme un boulet. Sasuke le voyait comme un squatteur. Sasuke le trouvait envahissant, énervant, ennuyeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lût, au même titre que Sakura. Sasuke ne le supportait plus. Et lui, ce qu'il ne supportait pas à ce moment précis, c'était cette idée même.

« Putain, et je lui ai dit que… »

Il se mordit la lèvre et frappa de nouveau le mur face à lui.

« Merde ! »

Et au dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. Et en son sein, le froid mordait toujours.

Il se laissa doucement aller à poser le front contre la porte tout en fermant les yeux. Et il serait resté bien longtemps dans cette position si au loin la voix de Sakura n'avait pas retenti.

« Naruto ? »

* * *

Il n'avait pas immédiatement réagi. Il avait fallu qu'elle l'appelât de nouveau pour qu'il levât les yeux vers elle. Et son aspect avait semblé l'inquiéter. Elle s'était doucement approchée et, à quelques centimètres de lui, avait demandé, ses grands yeux verts penchés sur lui :

« Naruto… tu vas bien ? »

Il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, se mettre bêtement à pleurer et dire que non, ça n'allait pas ; que rien n'allait plus parce qu'il s'était fait chasser par son ami. Mais il avait hésité, la gorge serrée. Et n'avait finalement pas voulu partager cette dispute avec elle. Alors il avait dégluti. Et, comme il avait appris à le faire, il s'était forcé à sourire, avait passé une main derrière sa nuque, avait pris un air gêné et, après un petit rire, avait répondu :

« Hé, Sakura ! ça fait un bail ! Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Hahaha ! Et toi ? quoi de neuf ? »

Elle lui avait jeté un long regard, peu convaincue. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi – Sasuke le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé la jeune fille – qu'elle était attachée aux convenances. Et que même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui mentait, elle n'insisterait pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour se permettre autant de familiarité. Alors elle était entrée dans son jeu.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tu te rends au festival ? »

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux. Puis, ayant pris le parti de lui cacher ce qu'il venait de se passer et de l'empêcher de chercher Sasuke, il avait répondu :

« Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas manquer ça, ç'a l'air très sympa ! Et toi ? »

Et tant pis si elle lui avait menti, si cela n'avait été qu'un test. Elle avait doucement souri et ajouté :

« Oui. C'est mon dernier soir ici et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Même s'il pleut, il va quand même se faire. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Comme ça, tu pourras me raconter ce que tu as fait cette dernière semaine ? »

Ç'avait été une belle tentative mais il avait esquivé. Il avait esquivé en évoquant les balades faites avec Sasuke sans jamais parler de celui-ci. Puis il l'avait questionnée sur les visites qu'elle-même avait effectuées. Et ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à la place du marché. Le festival venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours. Mais les villageois avaient sorti leurs plus beaux stands et s'étaient chargés de dresser de nombreuses bâches et autres toiles pour abriter les touristes. Et cela fonctionnait : les rues étaient pleines, la bonne humeur régnait et partout, rires et discussions fusaient. Toute la place du marché ainsi que les rues qui y conduisaient étaient illuminées de lampions, de lampes à huile, de projecteurs qui laissaient passer une lumière tamisée que les gouttes de pluie éparpillaient sur les murs et le sol. Naruto ne pouvait s'y opposer : c'était magnifique.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il suivit Sakura à travers la foule. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et peu à peu, malgré lui, il le lui rendit.

Ils choisirent un premier stand. Sakura referma son parapluie, il abaissa sa capuche trempée. Ils passèrent ensemble sous l'auvent qui protégeait une petite pêche aux canards. Sakura tendit immédiatement un premier billet pour payer sa partie. Elle se tourna vers Naruto pour lui proposer de la suivre. Il lui fit un sourire contrit et lui expliqua qu'il avait « perdu » son portefeuille. Elle prit un air étonné.

« Où est le problème ? Je peux t'avancer. »

Il voulut refuser, incroyablement gêné, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Ce soir, fais-toi plaisir ; c'est moi qui invite ! »

Il ne sut dire si elle faisait cela par pure gentillesse, pour le remercier des peluches qu'il lui avait offertes la semaine dernière ou pour lui remonter le moral ; peut-être un peu des trois. Mais lorsqu'à la fin de leur partie elle l'entraîna au stand suivant et qu'elle décida d'elle-même de lui payer des boulettes de viande, puis un tour de tir, quelques friandises, ainsi que d'autres jeux, il finit par abdiquer. Et décidé à oublier momentanément la dispute qu'il avait eue plus tôt, il se laissa aller.

Ils coururent bientôt en riant comme des enfants dans les rues trempées, rejoignirent un groupe qui dansait sur la place du marché malgré la pluie, gagnèrent une arcade de jeux qui laissait pour un soir les jeunes jouer pour un prix dérisoire, s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de peluches en évoquant avec force rires quelques moments assez comiques qu'ils avaient vécus lors de leur visite à la fabrique.

Finalement, après encore une bonne demi-heure à flâner au gré de leur envie dans tout le festival, ils optèrent pour un petit café où ils commandèrent des boissons chaudes pour se réchauffer : thé pour Sakura, chocolat chaud pour Naruto. Il ôta avec plaisir son sweat trempé, l'étendit sur le dossier de sa chaise et laissa ses mains froides entourer la tasse brûlante avec délice. Il soupira. Et comme un long silence s'installait, il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Et fronça les sourcils devant son petit sourire et son regard vague.

« Sakura ? Ça va ? »

Elle sembla se reprendre et son sourire se fit plus franc.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

Naruto l'imita.

« Ouais, moi aussi… »

Il but précautionneusement une première gorgée et, décidant que son chocolat était encore trop chaud, reposa sa tasse.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, murmura Sakura. »

Il revint à elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, presque avec méfiance. »

La jeune fille soupira et se pencha au-dessus de son thé dans lequel elle ajouta un sucre et qu'elle touilla ensuite avant de tapoter sa cuillère sur le rebord pour en faire tomber les gouttes qui y étaient encore accrochées.

« Naruto… quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien compris que tu ne comptais pas m'en parler mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en inquiéter. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment et qu'on s'est même plutôt peu vus. Mais j'ai passé avec toi des après-midis vraiment merveilleuses et je tenais à ce que tu saches que j'ai été très contente de te rencontrer cet été. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir défendue contre cette bande, la dernière fois. Et si jamais je viens à Konoha l'an prochain, ce serait vraiment avec plaisir que je te reverrai. »

Il fit une petite grimace, gêné.

« Mais pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle, ce que je veux, c'est que tu puisses oublier le chagrin qui a l'air de t'habiter. Alors permets-moi de te donner un conseil. »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sut quoi répondre, surpris par cette sincérité et cet élan d'amitié qu'elle lui témoignait alors qu'il avait pensé lui être complètement indifférent. Elle prit une légère inspiration. Et son regard toujours dans le sien, elle souffla :

« Parles-en à Sasuke. »

Il hoqueta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça.

« Pa-pardon ? balbutia-t-il. »

Sakura leva une main en signe d'apaisement et répéta :

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Sasuke. Je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de ton problème, si tu peux contacter tes amis ou quoi et je sais d'expérience que ce n'est pas toujours simple de parler à ses parents. »

Il voulut répondre mais elle enchaîna :

« Et je pense que… c'est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un en face de soi quand on veut se confier. Et vous semblez vraiment proches, Sasuke et toi.

-Mais… »

Elle prit sans doute sa tentative d'interruption comme de la gêne car elle précisa aussitôt :

« Je sais qu'il passe actuellement ses vacances avec sa famille, et peut-être même que vous vous voyez moins depuis, mais je suis certaine au fond de moi que si tu lui demandes de passer un temps avec toi pour lui parler, il acceptera. »

Naruto voulut s'opposer à l'idée, lui expliquer que c'était justement Sasuke, le problème. Mais il finit par abandonner et se contenta de baisser la tête en soupirant. Il y eut un silence puis Sakura poursuivit :

« Tu sais… il a l'air de tenir à toi. Je suis certaine qu'il saura t'écouter et te conseiller. Et quelque chose me dit que si tu ne peux pas me parler de ce qui te préoccupe… à lui, tu le feras. Je me trompe ? »

Il soupira encore. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond – nul doute que s'il avait un souci, il en parlerait à Sasuke ; ça lui était même déjà arrivé -, il répondit :

« Non… non, tu as raison. »

Sakura lui sourit et but quelques gorgées de son thé.

« Désolée d'avoir insisté de cette façon et de t'avoir rappelé tes soucis. Mais… je sentais que je devais quand même le faire, au cas où tu n'oses pas contacter Sasuke. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Naruto releva les yeux. Et fut désarmé face à la sincère gentillesse de la jeune fille.

Comment avait-il pu en venir à la détester cette dernière semaine ? Pourquoi s'était-il entêté à la mettre de côté alors que de toute évidence, quand bien même elle s'intéressait à Sasuke, elle ne semblait nourrir aucun mauvais sentiment à son égard ? Tout d'un coup, il en revenait presque à regretter son choix. Et s'il avait continué de la voir et avait, au contraire, laissé Sasuke de côté ?

Sa gorge se serra. Et il sut que jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à cette idée. Et c'était étrange d'en arriver à cette pensée. D'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

Il finit par lui adresser un léger sourire.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Comment le pouvait-il alors qu'elle irradiait de générosité ? Et quand il la vit sourire franchement en réponse, il se sentit touché.

Ils finirent leurs boissons dans un silence apaisant. Puis Sakura sortit un nouveau billet qu'elle posa sur la table. Il la remercia en rougissant, toujours gêné de s'être laissé inviter toute la soirée. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et jeta un œil à son portale.

« Il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre. On part tôt, demain, avec mes parents. Tu veux qu'on retourne ensemble à l'hôtel ? »

Naruto aurait bien dit oui. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait plus la clé de sa chambre ? Alors, en passant la main sur sa nuque et en riant nerveusement, il répondit :

« Heu… je dois rejoindre mon tuteur à un stand, en fait… Désolé, j'aurais accepté avec plaisir. »

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Aucun problème. Je te dis au revoir maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'on se croisera demain. »

Elle se leva. Naruto fit de même.

« Ça dépend. Tu pars à quelle heure ? »

Sakura lui jeta un long regard tandis qu'ils s'habillaient.

« Trop tôt pour qu'il soit raisonnable que tu te lèves. A mon avis, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos ! »

Il voulut riposter mais elle lui tournait déjà le dos et gagnait l'entrée. Il la rejoignit bientôt. Elle ouvrit son parapluie, il remit sa capuche et ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la rue qui menait à l'hôtel. Là, Sakura se retourna et offrit un resplendissant sourire à Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Hé bien… à bientôt, Naruto. Merci encore pour ce soir.

-C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Elle rit. Et sans qu'il s'y fût attendu, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de toi. »

Il hésita, lui rendit son étreinte, et souffla :

« Oui, toi aussi. »

Elle rit de nouveau. Puis se sépara de lui et, après un dernier signe de main, s'en alla. Naruto resta à la regarder partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Puis il rentra les mains dans les poches de son jean et prit la direction opposée. Un temps, la lumière, la chaleur et le bruit du festival l'entourèrent encore. Mais ils s'estompèrent peu à peu cependant qu'il remontait la longue route jusque chez Sasuke. Il dépassa les dernières maisons et gagna la campagne obscure et frémissante que la pluie inondait toujours.

Le trajet du retour fut long. Et solitaire. Et pourtant, Naruto fut presque surpris en découvrant qu'il était déjà chez Sasuke lorsqu'il passa le portail qui, toujours, se balançait en grinçant. Il le referma.

Il rejoignit la porte d'un pas lent, certain de la trouver verrouillée – Sasuke y pensait chaque soir. Et si jamais la baie vitrée, derrière, l'était aussi, il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain le bon vouloir du propriétaire pour rentrer s'abriter.

Aussi fut-il surpris de constater que la porte s'ouvrait quand il tourna la poignée. Il en resta un temps figé, la main sur celle-ci, à regarder bêtement l'ouverture. Puis il entra, ferma derrière lui, aperçut les clés, sur la serrure, qu'il tourna.

Il frotta silencieusement ses chaussures contre le paillasson, les laissa de côté, gagna la salle-de-bains sans allumer la lumière, ôta ses vêtements qu'il posa machinalement sur l'étendoir que son ami avait rentré la veille. Puis il se coula sous la douche et profita quelques minutes de l'eau chaude. Il gagna ensuite le salon une simple serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête. Et tout en se frottant énergiquement le cuir chevelu, il jeta un œil autour de lui avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour constater que l'un comme l'autre étaient vides. Rien n'avait bougé. Si ce n'était que le verre avait été ramassé, le cadre également, et que l'ordinateur ne se trouvait plus sur le bureau.

Après un soupir, il finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se changea et, sans plus rien demander, se laissa tomber sur son lit, tira les draps à lui et s'endormit.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Malgré la pénombre, il vit qu'il était vide et que toutes les portes avaient été fermées. C'était une lubie de Sasuke de ne rien laisser ouvert quand lui n'y songeait jamais. Inconsciemment, il déglutit. Il était certain d'avoir laissé la porte de la salle-de-bains entrebâillée. Nul doute que son hôte savait qu'il était rentré.

_« Bah… De toute façon, il l'aurait su d'une façon ou d'une autre, songea-t-il. »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa hors de la chambre en refermant celle-ci dans le plus grand silence. Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, il gagna le salon. Calme et désert. Comme il l'avait trouvé la veille. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sortit sur la terrasse encore humide pour ne trouver qu'une eau à peine frémissante face à lui, un parasol plié et des chaises-longues parfaitement alignées sur le côté. Il soupira. Et remarqua à peine qu'il faisait à nouveau un temps éclatant.

Il pénétra ensuite la cuisine, espérant presque y trouver Sasuke en train de l'attendre en sirotant son café. Mais s'il remarqua de quoi faire des tartines sur la table et une cafetière à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail, il n'y avait pas trace de son ami. Ce fut comme un automate qu'il se servit une tasse et la plaça dans le four à micro-ondes. Comme un automate qu'il croqua ses biscottes. Comme un automate qu'il fit la vaisselle et lava la table, certain que s'il ne s'y mettait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais et qu'auquel cas, il se ferait tuer.

Il revint à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il alluma son téléphone portable et attendit en vain la réception d'un message ou qu'on le prévînt qu'il avait manqué un appel. Mais rien. Dépité, il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, oublia de refermer la porte de la salle-de-bains, toqua à celle de Sasuke. Et suite au silence qui lui répondit, l'ouvrit.

La chambre semblait figée dans le temps, baignée d'une faible lueur. Seules quelques poussières dansaient dans les rais de lumière qui filtraient à travers les stores baissés. Et sur le petit bureau qu'il y avait dans le coin au fond à droite, sous la fenêtre, l'ordinateur reposait. Naruto referma la porte en la claquant.

Désœuvré, il s'en retourna au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le soleil avait beau briller, il n'avait pas même envie de sortir traîner autour de la piscine. Il était presque onze heures du matin. C'était la première grasse matinée qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke. Et loin de se sentir reposé, il était las. Avec mauvaise humeur, il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

* * *

Les images défilant face à lui étaient floues. Le son qu'émettait l'appareil était comme atténué. Ses pensées ne suivaient plus de réel fil. La rêverie l'avait saisi et Naruto somnolait presque. Il dodelinait de la tête et sans doute se serait-il rendormi si le son d'une porte qui claquait ne se fit pas soudain entendre.

Comme traversé d'un électrochoc, Naruto sursauta et se redressa, ouvrant de grands yeux et reprenant le contrôle sur ses sens. Enfin, sa vue se fit plus nette ; enfin, les sons furent audibles. Et il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que le reportage sur lequel il s'était arrêté évoquait une espèce de tortue. Clignant des yeux, il se retourna quand il perçut quelques bruits de pas. Emergeant du couloir sombre qui menait de la porte d'entrée au salon, Sasuke apparut. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux jusqu'à croiser ceux de Naruto, il s'arrêta, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre tenant une petite bouteille d'eau.

Naruto cligna de nouveau des yeux et parcourut rapidement le corps de son vis-à-vis, vêtu d'un jogging qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, d'un vieux tee-shirt gris trop ample, et d'un bracelet-éponge noir avec lequel il s'essuyait actuellement le front. Il remarqua à peine les rares traces de transpiration, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les joues rougies par l'effort. Mais il fronça les sourcils et, après un silence, demanda :

« T'es allé courir ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement, toujours immobile, avant de laisser pendre sa main et de boire une gorgée à sa bouteille. Puis il fixa celle-ci avec attention et consentit enfin à dire :

« Ouais… ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Naruto, par réflexe, s'écarta avant de constater qu'il touchait déjà le bras du canapé du flanc. Puis, avisant la télévision qui passait toujours le reportage animalier et dont le son était particulièrement élevé, il se saisit avec précipitation de la télécommande pour l'éteindre. Et sans en comprendre la raison, rougit.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Et la spontanéité de Naruto l'abandonna. Il coula un regard discret vers Sasuke avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux et de se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

« T'es finalement revenu, souffla Sasuke, le faisant sursauter. »

Il se tourna vers lui. Et sut pertinemment que ce n'était pas une question : il avait eu la preuve, ce matin-même, que Sasuke savait déjà qu'il était présent. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il laissé café et tartines prêts ? Et pourquoi aurait-il conservé son ordinateur dans sa chambre alors qu'il préférait cent fois l'avoir dans le salon ? Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

« J'avais oublié mes clés, répondit-il, plus abruptement qu'il ne le voulait. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Naruto attendit puis lança à son tour :

« Tu as laissé la porte ouverte. »

Une légère teinte couvrit également les pommettes du brun qui détourna les yeux.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

« Que tu oublierais tes clés. Parce que c'est avec un de mes sweats que tu es parti. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, de nouveau, s'empourpra.

« Ah… heu… je… héhé, oui, c'est vrai… Mais t'inquiète, hein, je m'en occuperai : il sera lavé, séché, repassé et tout, bafouilla-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui. »

Sasuke fit une grimace. Et un autre silence s'abattit lourdement sur eux. En se tordant nerveusement les doigts, Naruto déclara, pour relancer la conversation :

« Il y avait un festival hier soir au village.

-Ah ? demanda Sasuke après un temps.

-Ouais, c'était sympa… »

Puis, voyant que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir participer, il poursuivit :

« J'y ai croisé Sakura et on a passé la soirée ensemble. C'était cool… »

Il soupira.

« Elle est repartie ce matin. »

Il déglutit. Et sentit ses mains devenir moites et la sueur perler à son front.

« Si Sakura n'est plus là… tu vas pouvoir retourner à l'hôtel, non ? »

La question, pourtant si simple, cette vérité, pourtant si vraie, cette possibilité, pourtant déjà sue, eut l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac sur Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais, je vais pouvoir y retourner tranquille… »

Il n'osa pas regarder Sasuke. Il n'osa rien faire, de peur que son cœur, qui s'était soudain resserré, ne lui fît encore plus mal au prochain mouvement. Il chercha une échappatoire à ce sujet qui, étrangement, lui était si difficile. Et finit par lancer :

« Et toi, ta soirée ? »

Il sentit le regard de Sasuke peser soudain sur lui. Puis l'autre se laissa aller contre le dossier dans un soupir et répondit :

« Karin m'a appelé. »

Naruto hocha la tête, exprimant par là qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant deux heures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Qu'on parle. De nous. D'elle, de moi, du fait que ça n'allait pas, et pourquoi. »

Sasuke reposa sa bouteille d'eau sur la table basse et se pencha en avant.

« Elle m'a encore reproché d'être parti, elle a cherché à savoir pourquoi, si c'était grave… Elle a même émis la possibilité à un moment de me rejoindre pour tirer ça au clair.

-Et après ?

-Elle en est arrivée à me demander si je l'aimais encore, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas que je ne veuille pas la voir.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il laissa échapper dans un souffle :

« Je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle. »

Naruto grimaça à son tour.

« J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas bien réagi… »

Sasuke soupira.

« Elle est restée silencieuse pendant un bon moment et elle m'a finalement demandé si je voulais continuer. Et j'ai dit non. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« T'as rompu ? »

Sasuke fixait l'extérieur par la porte-fenêtre. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et Naruto n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il pouvait éprouver sur l'instant.

« Ouais… Elle a beaucoup pleuré. »

Naruto refit une grimace.

« J'imagine, commenta-t-il.

-Et elle n'a pas eu de chance. »

Il coula un regard surpris vers son ami.

« On peut pas dire que je sois franchement doué pour réconforter les gens. »

Ce n'était pas véritablement du cynisme et lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de son hôte, il sut que tout cela était loin de lui faire plaisir.

« Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke le fixa un temps avant de revenir à l'extérieur et de répondre :

« Non, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ce que je regrette, c'est que ça se soit fait dans ces conditions et que je m'y sois pris aussi tard. Je l'ai fait poireauter et je sais que je lui ai fait de la peine. C'est le genre de chose que j'aurais voulu lui éviter même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment possible. »

Naruto acquiesça, compréhensif. Et comme de nouveau le silence régnait entre eux, Sasuke finit par se lever, ce qui le surprit.

« Bon, il est l'heure de manger. »

Et il gagna la cuisine. Naruto perçut bientôt le bruit des ustensiles. Il hésita un temps. Puis rejoignit Sasuke. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Sasuke, appela-t-il.

-Hm ? »

Naruto baissa la tête.

« Je… »

Il se mordit encore la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. D'avoir fouillé ton ordi. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes et je promets que je ne le referai plus. »

Sasuke se tendit, dos à lui, en train d'éplucher des carottes. Il reposa son couteau et se voûta dans un soupir. Puis il se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant légèrement sur le plan de travail.

« Ecoute, Naruto… J'ai un peu réagi excessivement hier. J'étais fatigué, énervé, j'en avais ras-le-bol de rester enfermé comme toi. Et je pense… que t'as juste été un prétexte pour tout extérioriser. Je n'aurais pas dû te malmener de la sorte et je suis… désolé, moi aussi. »

Naruto déglutit, comprenant à son ton, son hésitation, son expression qu'il semblait difficile à Sasuke de s'excuser.

« Mais par contre… ouais, tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres un peu trop facilement. Déjà pour les photos, maintenant ça… Il faut que tu saches que ces critiques, à part Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo, personne ne les a lues. Et pour la nouvelle… personne, à part toi, n'en a vu une seule lettre. C'était pas quelque chose que je comptais un jour dévoiler à quelqu'un. »

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, stupéfait. Puis ses joues chauffèrent et il se mit à bégayer.

« Pourtant tu… enfin, je veux dire… »

Il inspira.

« Tu devrais la montrer, au contraire. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur et Naruto prit de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre :

« Je vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire peur. Je veux dire : tes critiques sont super bien écrites. Et la nouvelle… ben c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie de lire la suite d'une histoire. Alors même si tu ne veux la montrer à personne, j'espère qu'un jour tu te décideras à la publier pour que je puisse en connaître la fin. »

Sasuke parut véritablement pris au dépourvu face à lui et toujours aussi gêné, Naruto ajouta précipitamment :

« Et je dis pas ça pour être gentil, hein ! Je le pense vraiment… Tout ce que je t'ai sorti hier, c'était sous le coup de la colère. »

Sasuke, toujours aussi étonné, de nouveau le regard vague, hocha mécaniquement la tête, semblant réfléchir, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, de les refermer puis de retourner à ses carottes. Naruto se mordit une dernière fois la lèvre.

« Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. »

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui et fixa les cheveux bruns toujours ébouriffés par sa course matinale.

« C'est le cadre photo ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Sasuke baissa la tête.

« Ouais… y'a eu ça, aussi. J'avais oublié qu'il était là. »

Naruto baissa la tête. Il ne doutait pas que ce fussent les parents de Sasuke sur cette photo. Il sourit tristement.

« J'ai quand même un peu chamboulé tes vacances, je crois. »

Il rit doucement, d'un rire sans joie, avant de regarder fixement ses pieds.

« Un peu, avoua Sasuke. »

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur se fit douloureux.

« Mais c'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi bien. »

La surprise frappa Naruto qui redressa la tête pour croiser le visage pour une fois ouvert et souriant que Sasuke lui présentait.

« Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il. »

Il revint à ses carottes, hésitant.

« Même si Sakura n'est plus là… si tu veux rester encore un peu… sache que ça ne me dérange pas. »

Si son cœur avait pesé jusque là de plus en plus lourd, il fut soudain aussi léger qu'un papillon et c'est dans un cri de joie que Naruto contourna la table haute pour se jeter au cou d'un Sasuke d'abord surpris qui rechigna pour la forme avant de vaguement rendre son étreinte au blond, gêné, puis de lui frotter la tête en riant, en proposant de fêter le départ de la demoiselle et leur nouvelle liberté acquise par une randonnée après le repas. Naruto ne put qu'accepter avec enthousiasme la proposition. Ce fut donc la bonne humeur qui teinta le reste de leur journée.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tard, éreintés mais heureux, après une longue et fastidieuse promenade autour de l'étang. Ils avaient gagné le pic d'une autre montagne qui bordait leur vallée, le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient face au sommet de leurs confidences. Ils n'avaient fait que des détours toujours plus grands pour profiter plus encore de cette sortie qui clôturait leur réconciliation. Et tant pis s'ils avaient mal aux pieds en rentrant, tant pis s'ils se tapaient les plus grandes courbatures le lendemain ; rien n'aurait pu gâcher la sérénité qui les avait soudain étreints.

Néanmoins, une fois de retour, Naruto fut le premier à s'écrouler sur le canapé tandis que Sasuke disait vouloir en profiter pour prendre un bain. Il fut congédié d'un vague signe de la main et d'une voix ensommeillée qui lui souhaitait d'y prendre bien du plaisir. A peine le brun avait-il ouvert le robinet que son ami s'assoupissait.

Ce fut une sonnerie de portable qui l'éveilla, pas plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Il papillonna des yeux avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage et de jeter un œil à la table basse sur laquelle le portable de Sasuke vibrait furieusement. Il grogna, soupira, posa un bras sur ses yeux, attendit patiemment que l'appel se finît pour se placer sur le côté, dos à l'appareil.

Il somnolait de nouveau lorsque la sonnerie et l'épouvantable vibreur se firent de nouveau entendre. Définitivement réveillé et brutalement de mauvaise humeur, Naruto sortit son propre mobile de sa poche pour partir à la recherche des nombreux messages qu'il avait reçus de ses amis et auxquels il n'avait pas répondu. Cela lui prit un temps et il patienta jusqu'au retour de Sasuke en s'arrêtant sur quelques jeux qu'il venait de télécharger.

Soudain, le téléphone de celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir. Naruto lui jeta un regard noir et se leva avant de se saisir du paquet de cigarettes que Sasuke laissait traîner près de la télévision, d'en tirer une ainsi que le briquet que son ami y avait glissé et de sortir sur la terrasse pour l'allumer.

Il en était à la cinquième bouffée lorsque, de nouveau, la tonitruante sonnerie résonna de nouveau.

« Putain ! S'il sonne encore une fois, je décroche. Merde, quoi ! Ils savent pas ce que c'est qu'un répondeur, les gens ? Quand quelqu'un répond pas, on rappelle plus tard, pas toutes les cinq minutes ! »

Il termina sa cigarette, revint à l'intérieur, s'assit sur le canapé. Et alors qu'il se massait les tempes, la violente vibration qui saisit le mobile le fit sursauter. Il serra les poings et les dents et, dans un geste rageur, ouvrit le clapet du téléphone, colla celui-ci à son oreille et lâcha un impatient et violent :

« Quoi ? »

Le silence se fit au bout du fil. Et Naruto, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, perdit soudain son assurance.

« Sasuke ? demanda une voix jeune et masculine.

-Heu… Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je peux savoir qui t'es et où est passé cet enfoiré de mes deux ? »

Le ton rêche fit tiquer Naruto qui passa néanmoins outre.

« Il prend un bain, répondit-il.

-Chez lui ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Ben… oui, pourquoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous chez lui ? Et pis d'abord, qui t'es, bordel ? »

Sans qu'il le remarquât, cette discussion l'agaçait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

« Un ami de vacances qu'il héberge temporairement. Et toi, t'es qui pour l'insulter comme ça ? »

Au bout du fil, un ricanement retentit.

« Son meilleur pote, vieux. Et tu le saurais si tu regardais qui appelle ! »

Etonné, Naruto plaça l'appareil face à lui pour voir apparaître « Sui » sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il cala de nouveau le mobile contre son oreille.

« Sui comme Suigetsu, c'est bien ça ? »

Nouveau ricanement.

« Je me disais bien qu'il devait avoir parlé un minimum de moi… Toi ? redemanda-t-il.

-Naruto.

-Ah ! émit Suigetsu, semblant comprendre tout d'un coup qui il était. C'est toi le gars bizarre tombé dans sa piscine ? »

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper un profond soupir. Charmante présentation.

« Alors écoute bien, Naruto. Quand Sasuke aura fini de faire mumuse avec les bulles de son bain et avec ses canards en plastique, dis-lui de me rappeler illico parce que sa copine vient de sortir de chez moi en larmes et qu'il a intérêt à pouvoir s'expliquer. Je passe dans le coin avec mes parents demain donc je serai devant sa piaule à midi et je compte sur lui pour ramener son cul et m'ouvrir la porte sinon je le défonce de telle sorte que son frère sera incapable de le reconnaître ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Ce ne fut pas la surprise qui prit Naruto mais un ahurissement total. A tel point qu'il dut fixer le téléphone dans sa main pendant au moins vingt bonnes secondes avant de sentir une présence derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il sursauta. Un désagréable frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il se retournait avec précaution vers Sasuke qui, deux pas derrière lui, le fixait l'air mauvais et les bras croisés. Naruto cligna des yeux. Et son regard alla de son vis-à-vis au téléphone qu'il tenait encore.

« Ah… »

Il comprit subitement.

« Ah ! Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il en se protégeant le visage des mains. »

Mais comme Sasuke, lèvres pincées, ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

« C'est… Il a sonné un nombre incalculable de fois et j'ai juste… craqué ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Et pour détourner son attention, Naruto précisa :

« C'était Suigetsu. Il a dit que Karin partait tout juste de chez lui et qu'il viendrait demain pour t'en parler. »

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Pardon ? »

Naruto prit un air désolé.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a chargé de te dire. Désolé. »

Il lui tendit lentement le téléphone que Sasuke prit et ouvrit pour compter le nombre de fois que son meilleur ami avait tenté de le joindre. Surprise passée, il fronça les sourcils et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans doute pour le rappeler. Laissé seul et estimant ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti, Naruto haussa les épaules et prit à son tour la direction de la salle-de-bains.

* * *

« Putain mais quel abruti ! »

Ce fut avec humeur que Sasuke sortit de sa chambre. Naruto le vit traverser le salon en flèche, se saisir d'une cigarette et sortir fumer comme lui un peu plus tôt. Haussant les épaules, il finit de préparer leurs ramen du soir.

Sasuke le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sans un mot, la mine sombre. Optant également pour le silence, Naruto lui tendit sa boîte et une paire de baguettes. Il entama son repas mais, remarquant que Sasuke ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et demanda :

« Alors ? »

Sasuke serra les dents et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Il a trouvé le moyen de rappliquer ici demain. »

Naruto jeta un œil à la terrasse avant de revenir à lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? »

Sasuke le foudroya du regard, comme si son énervement était on ne peut plus compréhensible.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il fait le trajet depuis Oto ? Parce que Karin est venue pleurer dans ses jupes ? Et que lui, con comme il est, il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il allait réussir à me faire changer d'avis ? »

Naruto haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, pas certain de saisir ce qui irritait tant que cela son ami.

« Ben tu lui diras qu'il y a rien à espérer de ce côté-là et basta. Où est le problème ? »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres.

« Le problème, répondit-il sèchement, c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances que je doive amener le sujet qui fâche. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Le fait qu'il soit sur ton ex ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête et remua ses baguettes, trempées dans les nouilles.

« Cet abruti serait capable de dire que « non, y'a rien », et de s'entêter dans son mensonge… ou pire, de décider de ne plus me voir parce qu'il se sent coupable et qu'il est incapable de s'excuser. »

_« Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent… songea Naruto. »_

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun.

« Alors que j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais va faire comprendre ça à cet idiot. »

D'un geste rageur, Sasuke leva ses baguettes avant de violemment les replanter dans le bouillon.

* * *

Il était onze heures et demie lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Sombre comme jamais, Sasuke l'ouvrit. Naruto, derrière lui, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. L'air peu amène du nouvel arrivant le fit déglutir. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Vêtu d'un débardeur mauve et d'un pantacourt blanc, Suigetsu, bras croisés, tapait nerveusement du pied par terre et foudroyait son meilleur ami du regard. Il vit Sasuke serrer les dents. Et finalement s'écarter pour laisser entrer son vis-à-vis.

« T'es en avance, siffla-t-il. »

Le regard qu'il reçut fut plus ténébreux encore.

« T'as raison : j'aurais dû arriver en retard, rien que pour te faire chier. »

La réponse de Suigetsu claqua rapidement, cinglante. Naruto fit la moue. La ponctualité était bien un des traits de caractère de Sasuke. Suigetsu traversa le couloir sans l'apercevoir, gagna le salon où il posa son sac à dos avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé et de jeter un œil aux alentours. Il haussa les épaules.

« Mouais, pas mal. Ça fait un bail que t'aurais pu nous en faire profiter, à Juu et moi. Mais 'faut croire que tu te préoccupes plus d'étrangers que de nous. »

Sasuke se plaça face à lui. Et plissant les yeux, Suigetsu ajouta :

« Ou de Karin. »

Naruto vit avec inquiétude les poings de Sasuke se serrer et ses bras trembler de colère retenue. Décidant de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il les rejoignit et, un grand sourire sur le visage, tendit la main en disant :

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Naruto, mais tu le sais déjà ! »

Et il ricana. Mais Suigetsu, face à lui, resta de marbre. Il fixa la main tendue avant de détourner la tête en pouffant.

« Hé ben mon vieux… Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait l'air con mais c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. »

Naruto se crispa.

« Pardon ? aboya-t-il. »

Suigetsu releva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi, tu comprends pas le japonais ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'ironie possible. »

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ouais, ben tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu l'occasion de voir deux ou trois photos de toi. T'avais déjà une gueule de merde dessus mais ça vaut pas l'original. »

Suigetsu eut un sourire mesquin. Il se détacha du canapé pour se redresser et se rapprocher de Naruto. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et serra le poing, prêt à frapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le goth ? cracha-t-il. Que je lui éclate sa gueule de hareng ? »

Le sourire de l'autre s'affirma plus encore et sembla s'adoucir. Contre toute attente, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et s'exclama :

« Toi, j't'aime bien ! »

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine en se plaignant :

« Bon, Sas', tu nous fais à bouffer ? J'ai grave la dalle. »

Pour la deuxième fois depuis l'arrivée de cet énergumène, Naruto resta figé sur place, bouche bée. Sasuke lui jeta un regard, haussa les épaules et rejoignit son meilleur ami qui était déjà en train de fouiller le frigidaire.

* * *

Cela n'avait rien de retrouvailles amicales. Cela n'avait rien d'un repas habituel. Cela n'était rien qu'une piètre comédie, qu'une grossière illusion, que la plus grande expression de l'hypocrisie même. Comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Mais Naruto ressentait un profond malaise et son cœur s'affolait et le lançait sans qu'il sût parfaitement expliquer pourquoi. La veine qu'il voyait battre à la tempe de Sasuke ? La rancœur qui teintait chaque attaque déguisée d'une plaisanterie que scandait Suigetsu ? Cette dispute silencieuse qui ne se décidait pas à se concrétiser en cris, menaces, injures, coups alors que lui se retrouvait entre eux deux ? Et que l'ambiance électrique qui s'était lourdement imposée sur la cuisine lui écrasait les épaules ?

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa joue.

Il mourait d'envie de se mettre à hurler, de leur dire de se lancer, qu'ils se dissent enfin ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et que cela se conclût par une mêlée si besoin. Il était certain qu'une fois chose faite, tout irait pour le mieux entre eux.

Mais il n'osa pas et resta à silencieusement terminer son repas tout en gardant fermement les yeux baissés. Pour la première fois, lorsqu'ils eurent également fini leurs assiettes, il se leva sans mot dire et débarrassa de lui-même la table tandis que les deux amis s'affrontaient du regard. Il ouvrit même le robinet pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. Et ce fut dans le seul bruit de l'éponge passant sur le verre et de l'eau frémissant quand il y plongeait la main qu'il entendit Suigetsu fouiller dans son sac, ouvrir ce qui lui sembla être une boîte métallique et allumer un briquet. Le bruit d'une profonde expiration et l'odeur de tabac qui lui titilla aussitôt les narines le renseignèrent sur la situation. Il se figea, inquiet. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il entendit Sasuke s'irriter.

« On ne fume pas à l'intérieur. »

Le ton était si rêche, si lourd de mépris qu'il se crispa sans le vouloir.

« Ah ouais ? Essaie donc de m'arrêter, tiens. »

Il ferma les yeux et retint un soupir. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile. Un grand silence suivit avant que son hôte ne demandât :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, si c'est pour ne rien dire ? »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Suigetsu, plongé dans les yeux de Sasuke, plissa les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Karin ? »

_« C'est parti, se dit-il. »_

Et cependant qu'il se remettait à la vaisselle, il entendit Sasuke soupirer bruyamment.

« Je me suis montré honnête avec elle, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu l'as lâchée comme une merde, oui !

-Parce que je ne l'aime plus. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je continue à lui mentir ? »

Suigetsu grinça des dents.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu pouvais pas te dire que c'était le fait de ne pas la voir qui te donnait cette impression ? C'est pas en partant s'isoler dans le trou du cul du monde pendant trois semaines sans voir sa gonzesse qu'on construit la meilleure des relations ! »

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Ça remonte à bien avant. J'ai eu des doutes dès qu'on s'est remis ensemble et ils n'ont fait que se confirmer. Je sais très bien ce que je veux, Sui : et ce n'est pas rester avec Karin. »

Son vis-à-vis serra les poings.

« Et t'as pensé au mal que tu lui fais ? »

Sasuke l'imita.

« Bien sûr que j'y pense ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? »

Le regard de Suigetsu se fit plus acéré encore. Naruto observait discrètement la scène par-dessus son épaule et n'osait pas intervenir. La vaisselle était terminée mais il avait la sensation de ne pouvoir esquisser aucun geste. Alors il se retourna le plus silencieusement possible et observa les deux amis se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« T'as juste l'air de vachement mieux le vivre qu'elle, assena Suigetsu avec un air de reproche. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Si tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser, c'est raté, contra-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu raison de faire ça et que rester avec elle alors que j'en ai pas envie est la pire chose à faire, poursuivit-il en pointant son vis-à-vis du doigt. Karin a pas besoin d'un mec comme moi qui est incapable de lui rendre son amour.

-Mais elle veut être avec toi, bordel ! s'écria ce dernier. Tu peux pas comprendre ? »

Sasuke croisa les bras et son visage se durcit. Son nez se plissa sous la colère.

« Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu t'entêtes comme un con parce que c'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé.

-Et moi, je vois que t'es pas prêt de faire le moindre geste pour la réconforter.

-Putain, Sui ! explosa le brun en se redressant et en écartant les bras. Ce dont Karin a besoin, c'est d'un mec qui l'aime, pas de moi ! Et t'es bien placé pour savoir qui peut prendre ce rôle ! »

Naruto hoqueta et vit les yeux mauves de Suigetsu s'écarquiller tandis que son corps était pris d'un naturel mouvement de recul. Un lourd silence s'abattit soudain sur la pièce et se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fronçât de nouveau les sourcils et murmura, menaçant :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Sasuke répondit immédiatement en secouant la tête :

« Arrête, me prends pas pour un con. Je sais que t'es sur Karin. »

Suigetsu se tendit et tenta :

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Sas'. Pourquoi je te pousserais dans ses bras si je m'intéressais à elle ? »

Un faible sourire – peiné – se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de Sasuke.

« Parce que tu veux son bonheur avant le tien. Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croit, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle l'aura. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Suigetsu baissa la tête.

« Je peux pas faire ça, dit-il. »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, désabusé, et demanda en haussant les épaules :

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon ex ? Y'aurait vraiment rien de mieux que vous deux en couple. Parce que tu serais heureux et qu'elle, elle aurait enfin quelqu'un digne d'elle. »

Un bref et triste rire échappa à son meilleur ami.

« Elle voudra jamais de moi, précisa-t-il. Tu le sais, ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? opposa Sasuke. »

Et Suigetsu répondit l'évidence même :

« Elle t'aime. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

« Ouais, accorda-t-il, mais elle te plaît aussi. Alors dis-le-lui et montre-lui que sur ce plan-là, tu vaux bien mieux que moi. »

Son meilleur ami releva lentement la tête vers lui, sans plus aucune trace d'animosité sur le visage, et demanda doucement :

« Alors t'es sérieux ? »

Sasuke haussa encore les épaules.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Et après un temps, ajouta :

« Satisfait ? »

La bouche de Suigetsu se tordit légèrement.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Mais t'es buté, je le sais. »

Sasuke pouffa.

« Tu peux parler. »

Un sourire lui répondit.

« 'va falloir que je lui dise que c'est mort, hein ? »

Sasuke redevint sérieux.

« Je crois bien. »

Un soupira franchit les lèvres de Suigetsu.

« Bon… y va m'falloir une préparation psychologique… T'es vraiment chiant.

-Merci. »

Il releva des yeux surpris vers Sasuke. Celui-ci s'expliqua :

« De t'occuper d'elle. »

Suigetsu hocha la tête et, après une légère hésitation, l'imita :

« Merci à toi… »

Et comme Sasuke le regardait à son tour avec interrogation, il termina :

« Pour tes encouragements. »

* * *

Suigetsu était resté l'après-midi entière avec eux. Il avait sauté de joie à l'idée de profiter de la piscine de Sasuke. Naruto avait vite compris pourquoi.

En effet, le jeune homme lui avait rapidement appris qu'il faisait partie d'un club de plongée, qu'il se passionnait pour l'océan et les créatures marines, qu'il comptait travailler dans ce domaine plus tard et qu'il avait hâte d'intégrer l'université de Konoha parce que son programme pour cette filière lui avait l'air plus qu'intéressant. C'était un nageur hors pair. Et sur les huit courses qu'il leur proposa, à Sasuke et lui, il ne perdit pas une seule fois.

Jamais le blond n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi à l'aise dans l'eau.

Il l'avait également interrogé sur sa propre vie et Naruto avait pu lui parler de son groupe de musique, de ses combats de rue, de ses aspirations. Ils en étaient rapidement venus à un petit débat politique sur les conditions sociales du Pays du Feu pendant lequel Sasuke s'était contenté de soupirer en secouant la tête. Il n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi.

Naruto s'était vite rendu compte du lien qui unissait les deux garçons : Suigetsu avait commencé à rapporter à Sasuke les derniers potins d'Oto, éclatant de rire à chaque situation décrite ; une vraie commère. Mais si les noms, lieux et souvenirs évoqués ne lui disaient strictement rien – ce qui était normal -, Sasuke semblait pouvoir tout décoder et un nombre incalculable de petits détails lui criait à quel point il tenait à son ami : un sourire en coin, un haussement suggestif de sourcil, un ricanement, un regard qui cherchait l'autre, long et prononcé quand il s'inquiétait pour lui, plissé quand il doutait de la véracité des propos tenus, discret pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ; il réagissait à tout ce qui venait de lui et semblait, inconsciemment, sans cesse veiller sur lui.

Naruto avait d'abord pensé à Kiba, se disant qu'il était normal qu'ils agissent ainsi puisque lui-même faisait de la sorte avec son propre meilleur ami.

Mais rapidement, il avait éprouvé autre chose. Et contre toute attente, il s'était mis à souhaiter que Sasuke le traitât de même.

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste de fermer la porte après que Suigetsu eut fait promettre à Naruto de leur faire visiter Konoha, à Sasuke et lui, lorsqu'ils y emménageraient et après nombre d'accolades viriles et de mains serrées. Finalement, le jeune homme était parti. Sasuke avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, sans doute rassuré de voir que tout s'était finalement bien terminé ; et peut-être aussi satisfait du départ de son meilleur ami qui était tout de même assez excentrique. Peut-être souhaitait-il profiter un peu plus de ses vacances sans avoir à gérer ce turbulent personnage ?

Il avait ensuite tourné la tête vers Naruto qui était resté en retrait et qui souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. A force de parler avec Suigetsu, une fois leur première confrontation passée, il avait fini par le trouver sympathique. Et c'était un parallèle assez amusant qu'il trouvait entre Sasuke et lui : c'était que tous deux s'étaient d'abord montrés désagréables avant de terminer par se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Il avait même ri en y songeant. Sasuke, intrigué, s'était totalement tourné vers lui en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire en coin. Naruto avait immédiatement su qu'il le traitait mentalement d'idiot. Il avait très légèrement froncé les sourcils. Et puis s'était arrêté. Lentement, il avait écarquillé les yeux. Et sans comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé comme happé par les iris obscurs de son vis-à-vis. Sasuke avait à son tour froncé les sourcils, curieux, puis comme concentré sur quelque chose, et s'était contenté à la fin de lui rendre son regard, presque perdu, tout en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Il avait été sur le point d'y avoir quelque chose de dit. Quelque chose d'important, Naruto n'en avait pas douté. Et cependant que Sasuke avait esquissé un geste pour prendre la parole, la sonnerie de son portable avait retenti. Il avait hésité mais son ami avait semblé reprendre conscience, les yeux déjà plus vagues. Naruto avait fini par sortir son mobile de sa poche pour jeter un œil à l'écran. Et lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de « Jiraya » s'afficher, il avait lui-même repris pied dans la réalité. Et troublé, il avait décroché tout en se dirigeant sur la terrasse.

* * *

« Allô ?

-Hé ben, gamin, t'en as mis un temps à répondre ! »

Naruto resta un instant muet alors que la voix enjouée de Jiraya reprenait au bout du fil :

« Naruto ? Tout va bien ? »

Il se ressaisit.

« Ouais, t'inquiète ! J'étais juste… juste… »

Il coula un regard vers le salon, sans apercevoir Sasuke.

« Occupé, ponctua-t-il, indécis. »

Puis, son regard revenant à la terrasse, il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles, au fait ?

-Quoi ? J'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour te téléphoner ? répondit Jiraya, l'air vexé.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Le rire de son tuteur retentit dans le combiné.

« Allez, je te fais marcher, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas tort, en fait… J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Ah oui ? pressa Naruto, soudain curieux. Laquelle ?

-C'est à propos de Tsunade. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'une fille qu'elle a formée quand elle était encore médecin. Une petite indépendante qui s'en sort très bien et qui a accouru quand je lui ai expliqué la situation. Shizune, qu'elle s'appelle. Figure-toi que grâce à elle, Tsunade va déjà beaucoup mieux. Et je peux partir l'esprit tranquille car elle a accepté de la prendre entièrement en charge jusqu'à son total rétablissement. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Ça veut dire… commença-t-il.

-Ouais, t'as tout compris. Ça veut dire que je serai devant l'hôtel demain à midi et que t'as intérêt à garder ta journée de libre parce que sitôt mes affaires posées, je t'emmène faire un tour et qu'on en a jusque pour tard le soir ! »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Naruto.

« T'es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, gamin. On a du temps à rattraper, tu crois pas ?

-Carrément !

-Bien. Sois prêt pour m'accueillir comme il se doit. Sur ce ! »

Et Jiraya raccrocha. Mais, trop heureux, Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Il bondit sur place en brandissant le poing ; un « yes » tonitruant ponctua le tout. Il se mit à rire, tournoya sur lui-même et s'arrêta enfin, un peu tanguant mais définitivement heureux, avant de remarquer Sasuke qui, bras croisés, s'était adossé à la porte-fenêtre. Il releva vers lui un regard acéré que Naruto ne remarqua pas.

« Ton tuteur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Yep ! Il rentre demain ! Tu t'rends compte ? Ça y est ! J'vais enfin les avoir, ces foutues vacances avec ce vieux pervers ! »

Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« J'vais faire mes affaires, tiens ! On sort manger ramen pour fêter ça, ce soir ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il s'engouffra dans la maison. Il ne vit pas l'expression amère qu'arborait celui-ci.

* * *

La soirée passa étonnamment lentement. Pour Naruto parce que l'impatience le brûlait ; pour Sasuke parce que le seul mot que son vis-à-vis avait en bouche était « Jiraya », « Jiraya » et encore « Jiraya ». Il ne dit cependant rien, gardant un air sombre tandis qu'ils se rendaient place du marché, qu'ils mangeaient – dévorait pour Naruto – leurs ramen, qu'ils arpentaient les rues, qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Mais il atteignit ses limites lorsque, alors qu'ils commençaient une partie de jeu vidéo, Naruto remit une fois de plus le sujet du retour impromptu de son tuteur et de l'immense joie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de le retrouver sur le tapis. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la manette et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Toutefois, sa tentative fut vaine car aux mots de Naruto, il perdit ses moyens.

« Dis, Sasuke, on risque d'être sacrément occupés, avec le vieux. Si ça se trouve, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, non ? Ah mais je suis tellement content qu'il rentre ! Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'il m'a manqué et… »

Mais Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase car Sasuke se releva brusquement en rejetant sa manette sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui, furieux, avant de lui dire en faisant un geste sec du bras :

« Putain mais ferme-la ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'étais content qu'il rentre, ton crétin de tuteur ! Tu sais quoi ? Bon vent, tu commençais à me les casser sérieux. Je vais me coucher. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta le salon. Abasourdi, Naruto se mit à genoux sur le canapé et s'accouda au dos de celui-ci pour regarder son ami gagner la porte de sa chambre.

« Hé mais… Sasuke ! appela-t-il. C'est quoi, le problème ? »

Et comme l'autre ne lui répondait pas, Naruto réitéra :

« Hé ! Sasuke ! »

L'interpellé claqua la porte de sa chambre. Naruto resta encore un moment sur place, sans comprendre la situation, avant de hausser les épaules, de jurer contre l'irritabilité récente de son hôte et de revenir à sa partie. Après tout, il était plutôt bien parti pour la gagner.

* * *

Jiraya eut à peine le temps de poser sa valise sur les marches de l'hôtel que Naruto lui sauta au cou. Il l'accueillit en riant ; il était plutôt rare que Naruto agît ainsi et cela l'amusa. Ils finirent par se séparer, causèrent de tout et de rien, de ce que Naruto avait pu faire tout au long des dernières semaines, des moments difficiles passés auprès de Tsunade pour Jiraya. Puis ils s'empressèrent d'aller déposer les affaires de ce dernier dans la chambre pour ensuite retrouver la petite voiture que l'écrivain avait précipitamment garée deux rues plus loin. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils furent sur la route.

En guise de repas, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite station service pour acheter des sandwiches et poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent au pied de plusieurs cascades qui se superposaient comme les marches d'un escalier. Jiraya sortit le nouvel appareil photo qu'il s'était acheté pour les vacances et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser et demanda à Naruto de prendre la pose devant les chutes avant qu'ils n'entamassent le parcours qui avait été aménagé autour de celles-ci. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à marcher tout en discutant et Naruto ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Ils prirent des glaces à un stand en passant, s'amusèrent, assis à un banc, à inventer des vies aux gens qu'ils voyaient passer devant eux et Naruto dut retenir son tuteur de mitrailler avec son numérique un groupe de jeunes filles qui s'était arrêté pour pique-niquer sur un bout de pelouse et qu'il matait assidument.

C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus aux premières années de Naruto passées avec Jiraya au cours desquelles ils n'avaient fait que voyager. Marcher, Naruto en avait l'habitude. Dormir à la belle étoile ou s'arrêter dans des hôtels pour une nuit avant de reprendre la route, également. Et découvrir, émerveillé, la beauté de la nature et des paysages grandioses qu'elle pouvait offrir aux côtés de son tuteur lui avait toujours plu.

Le temps passa très vite. Ils reprirent la route, s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant modeste mais chaleureux au détour d'une petite ville et Jiraya finit par le traîner sur une place bondée où un groupe amateur donnait un concert.

Toute la soirée, Naruto sauta sur place, balança les bras en tout sens, hurla, reprit vite des phrases que le chanteur apprenait au public, rit.

Ce fut les yeux pétillants qu'ils rentrèrent le soir. Naruto se coucha rapidement, coulant un regard à son tuteur avant de s'endormir pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bel et bien rentré et qu'ils venaient de passer une journée fabuleuse ensemble.

« Et t'as encore rien vu, gamin ! On remet ça demain, promit Jiraya en levant le pouce. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto ferma les yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Jiraya était rentré. Deux jours formidables pendant lesquels Naruto n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son tuteur l'avait emmené aux quatre coins de la vallée visiter de nombreux musées, d'anciens temples, quelques merveilles naturelles, des parcs, un cirque, un aquarium et tout ce que le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller voir en famille. Tout lui était parfait.

Mais lorsque ce matin il s'était réveillé, quelque chose l'avait dérangé. Et la matinée passant, il n'avait pas mis le doigt dessus. A vrai dire, tout, dans son esprit, n'était que confusion.

C'était un lundi. Il devait repartir avec Jiraya le samedi matin. Il ne lui restait donc véritablement que quatre jours – pleins – de vacances.

Après leurs multiples escapades, Jiraya et lui décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos et de rester sur le village pour la journée. Ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation que Naruto entraîna son tuteur sur la place du marché pour lui faire découvrir le fabuleux stand de ramen qu'il y avait découvert.

« Il ne vaut pas celui de Konoha mais c'est franchement pas mal ! »

Et tandis qu'ils s'installaient, Jiraya apprit à Naruto qu'il avait une nouvelle idée de roman, qu'il comptait placer l'intrigue de celui-ci à une époque lointaine, que sitôt rentrés, il se rendrait à la bibliothèque pour une importante documentation.

« Et je pensais justement prendre le Pays de la Roche comme théâtre pour l'histoire. Un petit voyage s'y annonce ! En plus, j'ai un ami là-bas que je n'ai pas vu depuis des lustres.

-Hm ? Et tu irais quand ? demanda Naruto, tout en avalant ses nouilles.

-Oh… Je penche pour octobre, le temps que tu reprennes le rythme de l'école et que je me sois suffisamment documenté.

-Et tu prendrais combien de temps ?

-Quelques semaines… répondit Jiraya, songeur. J'en parlerai à Iruka quand on sera rentré. »

Naruto acquiesça et termina son bol avant d'en redemander un autre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se plonger dans celui-ci, Jiraya interrogea :

« Hé mais au fait… tu as fait tes devoirs de vacances ? »

Naruto, n'ayant pas tout à fait fini d'aspirer ses nouilles, se tourna vers son tuteur, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, blasé.

« Hé, finis d'avaler ça avant de répondre. »

Naruto hocha la tête et s'exécuta avant de faire un franc sourire à son interlocuteur.

« Yep ! J'ai presque terminé : il me reste juste une rédaction à faire. »

Et face au sourire moqueur de son tuteur qui semblait peu enclin à croire qu'il s'y mettrait – ou qu'il trouverait même une idée à exploiter -, il ajouta :

« T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà la trame. C'est Sasuke qui me l'a trouvée. »

Et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Naruto sursauta avant d'être envahi d'une profonde mélancolie. Il venait de trouver ce qui lui avait étrangement manqué ces deux derniers jours. Il ne perçut pas l'air inquiet qu'eut Jiraya quand il se rendit compte du silence soudain de son pupille et de la tristesse qui crispait ses traits. Fronçant les sourcils, il le héla :

« Hé, Naruto. »

Pris d'un autre sursaut, l'interpellé leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Etonné, il cligna des yeux, surpris par la question, et répondit :

« Oui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Jiraya croisa les bras.

« Tu m'a semblé bien ailleurs… Tu penses encore à cette petite ? Celle que tu as rencontrée à l'hôtel ? »

D'autant plus perplexe, Naruto secoua la tête.

« Heu… non. Je devrais ? »

Jiraya ne répondit pas immédiatement avant de sourire doucement, semblant comprendre.

« Tu penses à lui, hein ? »

Sans que Naruto ne comprenne pourquoi, ses joues rosirent.

« Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Jiraya sourit d'autant plus et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Allez, gamin, j'ai des amis, moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Et puis vous avez passé tout votre temps ensemble pendant que je n'étais pas là, je comprends que ne pas le voir deux jours durant te fasse tout drôle. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis baissa piteusement la tête. Et dans un soupir accablé, il dit :

« Il ne m'a pas donné une seule nouvelle depuis que je t'ai rejoint. A peine si j'ai eu droit à un bonjour et à un au revoir quand je suis parti de chez lui. Que dalle, nada. On dirait qu'il m'en veut mais je saurais pas dire pourquoi. »

A ses côtés, le regard de Jiraya se fit plus doux.

« Qui sait ? Il a peut-être l'impression que tu le laisses tomber ?

-Mais non ! protesta Naruto avec véhémence. En plus, il savait à quel point j'avais hâte que tu rentres ! Il peut comprendre que je veuille passer du temps avec toi et que je peux pas être avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, quand même ? Pis si c'était ça, il aurait pu me le dire ! »

Jiraya rit doucement tout en tapotant l'épaule sur laquelle sa grosse main reposait toujours.

« Hé, du calme, gamin. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Si tu as eu cette impression, parles-en-lui et demande-lui s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui l'a gêné. Peut-être un truc dont tu ne t'es pas rendu compte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois : Kiba nous l'a souvent prouvé. »

Naruto fit la moue.

« Et puis… pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas de passer les jours qu'il nous reste avec nous ? Comme ça, tu pourras être avec tout le monde à la fois. Et en remerciement de l'hospitalité qu'il a bien voulu t'accorder, on pourrait lui proposer de rester en douce à l'hôtel avec nous. C'est pas comme si on manquait de place. Non ? »

Bouche bée, Naruto fixa longuement son tuteur. Avant qu'un fin sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres.

« Tu serais d'accord ? »

Jiraya répondit par un rire. Puis, lâchant l'épaule du jeune homme, il finit :

« Bien sûr, puisque je te le propose ! Allez, appelle-le, va. »

En un bond, Naruto fut debout et s'éloigna pour sortir son portable et lancer rapidement l'appel. Lorsqu'il colla l'appareil à son oreille, une certaine adrénaline parcourut ses veines. Anxieux, il se mordilla la lèvre du bas alors que la tonalité retentissait. Au bout de quatre sonneries, Sasuke décrocha. Et d'une voix morne, il répondit :

« Allô ? »

Naruto ne put respirer pendant quelques secondes. Avant de lancer un timide :

« Sasuke ?

-Hm. »

Comprenant par le ton froid qu'effectivement, le brun semblait lui en vouloir, il fut pris d'un rire nerveux avant de déballer d'un coup :

« Salut, ça va ? J'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles… En même temps, j'en ai pas donné non plus, hein ? Tu sais, depuis que Jiraya est là, j'vois pas le temps passer, on est super occupés et on a un peu discuté là et… comment dire… Il m'a suggéré un truc. Je sais pas ce que t'en penseras – à vrai dire, j'sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée – mais…

-Imbécile, le coupa Sasuke. »

Il sursauta.

« Viens-en au fait, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Et tandis qu'il reprenait ses moyens, il assena :

« Je voudrais que tu passes les derniers jours des vacances avec Jiraya et moi. »

Seul le silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, appréhendant la réponse.

« Pardon ? demanda Sasuke. »

Il soupira. Sans doute n'en revenait-il pas de cette proposition pour le moins incongrue.

« Ecoute… Je sais pas pourquoi tu sembles m'en vouloir mais je veux pas gâcher notre amitié pour ça. Et je sais que je t'ai beaucoup gavé avec le retour de mon tuteur, qu'il me prend tout mon temps. Mais c'est juste que… c'est tellement rare que je veux en profiter à fond. Seulement…

Il hésita.

« Je crois que tu me manques. »

C'était dit. Avant même que l'idée se fût formée dans son esprit. Avant même qu'il eût pu se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si approprié de l'avouer à Sasuke ainsi.

« Et je veux qu'on se revoie. »

Mais c'était en même temps tellement vrai.

« Et puis Jiraya a proposé que tu restes aussi dormir à l'hôtel avec nous – pour te remercier de m'avoir hébergé, qu'il dit, précisa-t-il en riant. Et c'est vrai que ce serait chouette, de terminer les vacances ensemble. Vu qu'on sortait pas beaucoup, on a pas vu grand-chose ; mais là, on pourra te traîner avec nous un peu partout, visiter des trucs, refaire des randos, s'entraîner ensemble… parce qu'on s'est toujours pas refait un vrai combat, toi et moi ! Et…

-Ok. »

De nouveau, il fut pris de court. Mit un temps à comprendre. Et sourit finalement largement en comprenant qu'il avait réussi.

« C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis, abruti. Je débarque quand ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'échoppe à laquelle Jiraya était toujours assis.

« Ça te dit, ce soir ? On reste sur le village, aujourd'hui. Mais on part en vadrouille dès demain. Prends du rechange pour cinq jours, je me barre samedi.

-Hm. Et ça ne gênera pas ton tuteur ?

-Nope, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé.

-Hm. A ce soir, alors.

-Yep. Dix-neuf heures place du marché ?

-C'est noté. »

Naruto acquiesça puis raccrocha. Définitivement heureux, il rejoignit Jiraya pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque Naruto arriva place du marché. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y venir en courant. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il faisait encore une chaleur à mourir. Mais loin de s'en soucier, tâchant de retrouver sa respiration, le jeune homme fouilla les lieux du regard. Rapidement, il tomba sur la silhouette sombre de son ami assis au bord d'une fontaine, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Avant de s'être totalement remis de sa course, il la reprit pour rejoindre au plus vite Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était calmement en train de détailler les pavés, des écouteurs blancs dans les oreilles. Naruto ralentit sa course et ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement, presque mesquinement. Très lentement, il fit le tour de la fontaine, s'assit sur le rebord de pierre et se laissa glisser le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à son ami. Et sans que rien n'eût pu prévenir ce dernier, se saisit d'un de ses écouteurs pour le glisser dans son oreille. Tandis que Sasuke sursautait et se retournait vers lui, surpris, il grimaça, la musique qui lui parvenait étant beaucoup trop agressive à son goût. Néanmoins, il ne s'en sépara pas, restant proche de Sasuke, et toujours un lumineux sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, son vis-à-vis reprit contenance et fit légèrement la moue, le regardant de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Toujours aussi sans-gêne, hein ? »

Naruto ricana.

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! »

Contre toute attente, Sasuke sourit à son tour, légèrement.

« Ça fait du bien de voir ton air idiot, souffla-t-il. »

Loin de se vexer, Naruto répondit sur le même ton :

« Ça fait du bien de voir ton air salement hautain, enfoiré ! »

Complices, ils restèrent un temps à se fixer ainsi, assis au bord de la fontaine, avant que Sasuke n'éteignît son baladeur et qu'ils ne se levassent pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Naruto expliqua sur le chemin que son tuteur avait prévu de les emmener manger dans un bon restaurant du coin et de finir la soirée dans un bar ; tout pour accueillir convenablement le nouveau venu et favoriser la discussion. Devant l'air sceptique de Sasuke – qui avait haussé un sourcil -, Naruto précisa :

« T'en fais pas. Ç'a l'air gros, dit comme ça, mais tu te rendras vite compte que le vieux pervers est quelqu'un de sympa qui met à l'aise ! »

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas menti. C'était avec une poignée de main chaleureuse et ferme que Jiraya l'avait accueilli à l'hôtel. Il lui avait d'abord présenté le lit d'appoint qu'il avait installé pour lui dans leur chambre d'hôtel puis avait engagé la conversation sur de futiles choses avant de commencer à se disputer gentiment avec Naruto. Face à ce spectacle, ayant d'abord cligné des yeux, surpris, Sasuke avait fini par sourire en coin. C'était bête à dire mais il y avait presque comme un air de famille entre eux.

Par la suite, Jiraya avait effectivement tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Lui qui s'était imaginé un chic resto suivi d'un bar à ambiance huppé s'était vu traîner dans un petit snack non loin de l'hôtel où il s'était rapidement laissé prendre par la bonne humeur de Naruto et avait assez vite ri aux blagues graveleuses de Jiraya, découvrant que cet homme d'âge mûr osait ostentatoirement afficher son amour des femmes et de la bonne chère au sens large, louant les joies simples que la vie offrait et plaisantant sur tout. Il avait cherché à le faire parler, l'avait questionné sur sa vie, son lycée, ses amis, ses conquêtes, ses ambitions.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il se destinait aux livres, une lueur étrange s'était animée dans son regard et Naruto avait soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel et en posant sa joue dans sa main, le coude sur la table, l'air de dire « on en a pour un moment ».

Jiraya avait d'abord prudemment cité quelques auteurs renommés qu'il avait particulièrement appréciés ; Sasuke avait partagé son avis pour la plupart, plus réfractaire à complimenter d'autres. Un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres du tuteur avant qu'il ne donnât d'autres noms, moins réputés. Contre toute attente, Sasuke avait su les commenter, lui apprenant à mi-voix qu'il avait écrit ses premières critiques sur l'un d'eux. De plus en plus emballé, Jiraya avait alors invoqué d'anciennes plumes – certaines remontant à d'autres ères – et avait montré sa surprise face à l'excellente culture du jeune homme dans le domaine. Il avait alors parlé de ce qu'il écrivait ; Sasuke avait poliment avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais lu. Et lorsque Jiraya lui avait proposé de lui offrir certains de ses livres, il avait vu du coin de l'œil Naruto lui adresser un sourire désolé.

Puis, après s'être éternisés sur quelques expressions et avoir parlé de lecture et de rhétorique de façon assez générale, ils avaient gagné un petit bar sobre mais tout aussi chaleureux. Ils avaient longtemps conversé et Jiraya avait grandement encouragé Sasuke à venir étudier au département de littérature de Konoha.

« D'excellents professeurs, se souvint-il. Peut-être que le vieux Sarutobi y donne encore quelques cours. Si tu l'as, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part et dis-lui que j'ai suivi ses conseils et qu'ils m'ont porté chance ! »

Ils étaient rentrés fort tard mais ravis et, tout en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, Jiraya leur avait dit :

« Demain, les jeunes, je vous laisse votre journée. Mais après, on va faire un saut aux sources chaudes du coin ! Vous êtes grands, il est temps qu'on parle des choses de la vie ! »

Naruto n'avait pas su retenir le « pervers » qu'il avait soufflé. Sasuke avait pouffé en guise de réponse et tous trois s'étaient allongés le sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait cru que Sasuke se sentirait aussi bien alors qu'avant même de se faire voler son écouteur par Naruto il ruminait de noires pensées ? Au sujet de son frère, de la rentrée qui se profilait et des relations plus que tendues qu'il aurait sans doute avec Karin et Suigetsu, de son avenir, de ses parents, de cet été si particulier, de Naruto, de l'importance qu'il avait prise, de son absence, du manque que cela avait engendré en lui, de la façon froide avec laquelle il l'avait mis à la porte ?

* * *

« Ah ! »

Du plat de la main, Sasuke le repoussa violemment et, exténué, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Le ciel bleu disparut de son champ de vision. Et dans un léger bruissement, il se fit engloutir par les hautes herbes. Avant d'avoir pu reprendre sa respiration, le genou de son adversaire lui écrasa la poitrine et il pesa de tout son poids sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, gonflé de fierté, Sasuke se pencha vers lui pour contempler sa victoire. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et il murmura :

« Perdu, Naruto. »

Blême, estomaqué parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, que le soleil avait dû un peu trop lui taper sur la tête – Sasuke avait finalement peut-être eu raison de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa casquette quand le brun avait pensé à la sienne -, qu'il peinait encore à reprendre sa respiration et surtout parce qu'ils étaient incroyablement proches l'un de l'autre, que, soudain, il éprouvait une incommensurable fascination pour son attaquant, il resta un temps à le dévisager. Puis la gêne, la frustration, la vexation et finalement la colère reprirent le contrôle de son cœur et il détourna les yeux, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés.

« Oh c'est bon, hein ! Il fait trop chaud pour se battre convenablement, de toute façon…

-Moui. A ceci près que même sans chaleur, t'es toujours aussi nul. »

Ce fut comme une gifle retentissante dont il put presque sentir la brûlure sur sa joue. Maugréant, il repoussa son ami qui roula sur le côté en écrasant les hautes herbes afin de pouvoir se redresser. Sasuke se leva. Il ne le suivit pas, véritablement blessé par la moquerie qu'il avait entraperçue sur ses traits. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'il lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau et y but de larges gorgées sans prononcer un seul mot de remerciement.

Un temps passa. Sasuke devait sans doute le regarder avec mépris, lui qui s'était pourtant entraîné à ses côtés tout au long du mois d'août et qui ne parvenait pourtant toujours pas à déjouer ses attaques. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas même lui adresser la parole. Une colère sourde faisait bouillir son sang et quand bien même il peinait à l'expliquer, quand bien même il la devinait peut-être injuste, inappropriée, injustifiée, elle l'empêchait pourtant de retrouver cette bonne humeur qui l'avait étreint la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il avait voulu son retour, il l'avait eu. Ils s'étaient éveillés côte à côte, avaient recommencé à petit-déjeuner ensemble, s'étaient empressés de gagner un champ non loin du village pour reprendre les combats qui leur avaient tant manqué. Et au bout de quelques heures passées sous un soleil trop insistant et sans protection, à force de défaites, voilà qu'il s'énervait pour si peu alors qu'il aurait dû être fou de joie de retrouver un ami qui lui en avait tant voulu ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et c'était pourtant ainsi.

Sans bruit, Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés. Puis il lui tendit une cigarette dont il se saisit sans le regarder. Il vit le petit briquet jaune de son ami apparaître sous ses yeux et allumer la néfaste alors qu'il venait tout juste de la porter à ses lèvres. Toujours en silence, ils commencèrent à fumer.

Les minutes passèrent, le tabac se consuma et ils ne s'étaient toujours rien dits. Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit finalement le silence.

« Il va être midi. On ferait mieux de rejoindre ton tuteur. C'est à nous de préparer le repas, en plus. »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Tu me joueras quelque chose, cette après-midi ? »

Surpris, Naruto écarquilla des yeux toujours fixés sur le filtre qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Il devina le sourire qui s'était peint sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Ta guitare, répondit celui-ci. Je l'ai vue dans la chambre ce matin. Tu ne l'as pas emmenée chez moi. Ça doit faire un moment que tu n'y as pas touché, non ? J'imagine que t'as envie d'en jouer. Et d'après ce que tu m'as fait écouter de vos compos, avec ton groupe, tu m'as l'air de pas trop mal te débrouiller. J'aimerais bien voir ça de mes propres yeux. »

Inexplicablement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

* * *

« Alors, les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait de beau ? »

Jiraya referma la porte et rejoignit les garçons dans l'espace-cuisine. Sous les conseils de Sasuke, Naruto découpait quelques légumes en fines rondelles pendant que du saumon était en train de griller. Humant l'air, le tuteur eut un air plus que ravi.

« Poisson et légumes, répondit Naruto.

-Tu sais faire autre chose que des nouilles instantanées, toi ? demanda l'écrivain, avec un sourire moqueur. »

Sasuke l'imita, ravi, en son fort intérieur, d'avoir réussi à pousser Naruto à cuisiner autre chose que ses éternels ramen. Naruto leur tira la langue et s'appliqua d'autant plus à la tâche.

Ils passèrent à table peu de temps après puis les garçons firent la vaisselle pendant que Jiraya lisait le journal.

« On va aux sources chaudes demain si j'ai bien compris, dit Naruto tout en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un torchon.

-Exactement, gamin. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de jeudi pour aller faire une petite randonnée. Vous en dites quoi ? »

Sasuke sourit tandis que, porté par un soudain enthousiasme, Naruto répondait :

« On en dit qu'on est plus que d'accord ! En plus, on a eu pas mal d'entraînement ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu'il nous reste juste un sommet de la vallée qu'on n'a pas encore vu.

-Hé bien ce sera pour celui-là ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un article à écrire. »

Sur ces mots, Jiraya se saisit de son ordinateur portable pour l'ouvrir directement sur la table de la cuisine et commencer à tapoter sur son clavier, abandonnant le journal sur une chaise plus loin. Avec un rictus, Naruto entraîna Sasuke et ils sortirent rapidement de l'hôtel.

Au dehors, le temps s'était quelque peu gâté et se faisait presque menaçant. De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la vallée. Le journal disait qu'il risquait fortement de pleuvoir de nouveau. L'air s'était incontestablement appesanti. En s'étirant, Naruto s'adressa à son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il commence à faire sacrément moche. »

Sasuke acquiesça puis haussa les épaules. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux cependant qu'ils arpentaient les rues à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction.

Au coin d'une avenue, ils tombèrent sur un petit cinéma de quartier. Curieux, ils se penchèrent sur la programmation, découvrirent la présentation d'un film dont ils avaient lu le synopsis lorsqu'ils avaient été développer leurs photos dans le village voisin, se mirent d'accord pour aller le voir, achetèrent leurs places en avance et avisèrent qu'il leur restait bien une heure avant leur séance. Ils se remirent en marche.

Ils gagnèrent bientôt un parc non loin de l'hôtel et s'assirent sur un banc. Naruto demanda à Sasuke d'allumer son baladeur et de lui faire écouter quelques uns des groupes qu'il préférait. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, lui rappelant que la veille, il n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté par ce qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il lui avait volé son écouteur. Naruto haussa les épaules et insista tout de même. Ils finirent chacun un écouteur dans une oreille, à écouter alternativement un morceau du baladeur de Sasuke puis un de celui de Naruto, en comparant leurs goûts. Ils se retrouvèrent sur certaines chansons – mais Sasuke préférait incontestablement le son plus lourd et plus agressif du métal tandis que le blond avait une préférence pour celui sec et plus abordable du rock avec une touche de musique électronique.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au cinéma et pénétrèrent dans la sombre salle de projection. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de personnes et ils s'installèrent au dernier rang. Naruto s'affala dans son siège avec un soupir d'aise et se mit à rire sans raison apparente sous l'air perplexe de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux, tout d'un coup ? interrogea-t-il. »

Les joues de Naruto rosirent tandis qu'il se passait une main dans la nuque et se remettait à rire – nerveusement, cette fois-ci.

« Rien, rien… »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, loin d'être dupe.

« Me prends pas pour toi, abruti. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Ça veut dire que je serais ravi que tu me fasses partager la raison de ta joie, que je puisse moi aussi m'amuser, souffla Sasuke avec un ton joueur en se penchant vers lui. Alors ? »

Naruto resta un instant coi, contemplant le visage proche de son ami, allant de ses yeux sombres à son menton, ses pommettes pâles, les mèches noires qui retombaient sur son front, les lèvres fines et légèrement sèches qui esquissaient encore un tiède sourire moqueur. Il sentit ses joues chauffer de nouveau et jura mentalement. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi : sans doute parce qu'il se savait rougir alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi et que cela avait un peu trop tendance à lui arriver ces derniers temps.

« En fait… commença-t-il. »

Il hésita, craignant la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui ferait part de l'idée – stupide, il en prenait de plus en plus conscience – qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés. Mais sous le regard insistant de son ami, il poursuivit :

« C'est juste que je me suis dit qu'on dirait un rendez-vous galant. Tu sais, le coup classique du cinéma, les deux amoureux qui attendent de se retrouver dans le noir pour se prendre la main et s'embrasser… »

Il vit Sasuke cligner des yeux, surpris, avant de bafouiller, sentant une irrépressible nécessité de se justifier :

« Je veux pas dire qu'on a un rendez-vous galant, hein ! Ce serait même comique… 'fin je veux dire… toi et moi, quoi. Non ? Haha… Mais c'est le cinéma qui… je… heu… »

Perdant ses moyens, il finit par détourner la tête, gêné, presque apeuré par ce qu'allait répondre ou faire Sasuke. Les lumières de la salle qui s'éteignirent soudain pour annoncer le début des publicités lui firent relever la tête vers l'écran. Et tandis qu'une joyeuse musique débutait avec l'apparition d'un lézard faisant la promotion d'une marque de bonbon, il se renfonça dans son siège et évita de tourner les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci l'imita et ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Avant que, sous la pression, Naruto n'éclatât d'un rire un peu trop bruyant suite à un gag particulièrement réussi.

Sasuke pouffa, posa son bras sur l'accoudoir, frôla celui de son voisin. Ils sursautèrent tous deux et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. A ce moment-là, les ombres et les lumières de l'écran glissant sur leurs peaux, ils se sourirent et ce fut comme si toute tension entre eux disparaissait. Se détendant, ils revinrent à l'écran, se moquèrent des bandes-annonces qui passaient, choisirent quels films ils iraient voir lorsqu'ils sortiraient, firent quelques commentaires et quelques blagues à l'occasion et se laissèrent aller à la comédie qu'ils étaient venus voir. Tout au long de la séance, leurs mains sur l'accoudoir, côte à côte, doigts contre doigts, ne se quittèrent pas.

* * *

Ils sortirent deux heures plus tard, se tordant de rire. Naruto n'avait pas cessé, au cours de la projection, d'être pris de crises, entraînant avec lui un Sasuke loin d'y être réticent, se laissant trop peu souvent aller et qui en avait profité pour évacuer toutes les sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient pris de lui ces derniers temps. De nombreuses fois, les autres spectateurs s'étaient retournés vers eux, surpris des gras et bruyants ricanements qui s'échappaient d'eux, ne faisant que redoubler ceux-ci.

Essuyant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux à force de s'esclaffer, Naruto s'appuya sur Sasuke qui se tenait le ventre.

« Arrête, j'ai… j'ai mal, réussit à dire celui-ci, encore secoué par ses rires.

-Hahaha ! Toi... aussi ? ajouta Naruto. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un temps, reprenant leurs respirations, se regardèrent puis, ensemble, éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, manquant de tomber à genoux. Un groupe de filles les dépassa, jetant de fréquentes œillades aux deux garçons, rougissant à vue d'œil et laissant échapper quelques compliments sur le physique de Sasuke.

Alors que celui-ci ne faisait plus que pouffer, Naruto s'était enfin calmé et suivait du regard la bande de demoiselles qui disparaissait au coin de la rue.

« Pfiou ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri ! s'exclama Sasuke tout en reprenant la route pour regagner l'hôtel. Il était pas mal, ce film. T'en as pensé quoi, toi ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il regarda sur le côté, cherchant Naruto des yeux.

« Naruto ? »

Il se retourna pour voir que l'appelé avait dû s'arrêter et le rejoignait maintenant, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Un problème ? »

Naruto secoua la tête.

« T'as juste du succès auprès des filles. Veinard, va. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, se tourna vers la direction qu'avaient prise les demoiselles qui les avaient dépassés puis haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en contrefous, si tu savais. De toute façon, aucune fille ne pourrait me faire passer d'aussi bons moments que toi. »

Surpris, Naruto s'arrêta et rougit furieusement.

« Ah, heu… merci, murmura-t-il alors que Sasuke, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, s'empourprait également. »

Gêné, il passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Bon… on rentre ? T'as encore un morceau à me jouer. »

Ravi de passer à un autre sujet, Naruto acquiesça vivement.

« Yep ! »

* * *

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils passèrent un long temps assis sur le lit de Naruto, celui-ci sa guitare à la main, interprétant plusieurs morceaux que « Hokage » avait dans son répertoire dont un inédit que le groupe n'avait pas encore enregistré. Il la prêta ensuite à Sasuke et lui apprit quelques accords, fier d'avoir le dessus sur son ami dans un domaine. Dans la cuisine, Jiraya écrivait toujours.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, furent rejoints par l'écrivain qui décida de leur commander un repas pour le soir. Et ce fut autour de canettes de bière qu'ils terminèrent la soirée.

Jiraya était aussi impatient qu'un enfant et n'avait qu'une hâte : être au lendemain pour se rendre aux bains publics. Devant son puéril engouement, les deux jeunes ne pouvaient que sourire et s'échanger un regard entendu, complices. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être distrayante.

* * *

« Tayaut ! Tayaut ! s'écria Jiraya en sortant de la voiture après un créneau parfaitement maîtrisé malgré sa folle impatience. »

Il referma la portière dans un bruit sec et, sans attendre les deux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient, traversa la rue et pénétra l'établissement des bains publics avec un ricanement entendu. Naruto soupira en secouant la tête, dépité par l'attitude de son tuteur. Il sentit bientôt sur son épaule la main chaude de Sasuke et avisa la grimace de compassion de celui-ci.

« Il est pitoyable, hein ?

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Ouais.

-On ne le changera pas, alors.

-Ça…

-Mais c'est ce qui doit faire son charme, non ? »

Etouffant un rire, Naruto baissa la tête tandis que Sasuke le dépassait et montait les marches du bâtiment. Il ouvrit la porte et, la maintenant ouverte, se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu viens ? appela-t-il. »

Naruto acquiesça et le rejoignit bientôt.

Ils retrouvèrent Jiraya au comptoir de l'accueil sur lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé et où il comptait fleurette à la réceptionniste. Naruto se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler leur existence. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il leur tendit leurs billets et revint à la jolie demoiselle qui rougissait devant ses compliments. Un autre soupir força les lèvres du jeune homme et, prenant Sasuke par le bras, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux, une serviette sur les hanches, en train de plier leurs habits dans des bacs posés sur une étagère et mis à disposition pour recevoir toutes leurs affaires. Naruto s'étira en gémissant et manqua le regard sombre qu'il s'attira ainsi. Il fit coulisser la porte et gagna la terrasse extérieure déjà envahie par une épaisse fumée blanche qui s'échappait des bains chauds. Les onsen, à sa plus grande surprise, étaient encore vides de tout client.

« Hé ben… Ou c'est la fin des vacances ou il fait trop chaud pour venir aux bains publics ! »

Sasuke sourit en le rejoignant et tira un tabouret sur lequel il passa un pommeau de douche pour ensuite s'y asseoir. Il remplit un seau d'eau et commença à s'en asperger pour ensuite se laver avec les savons mis à disposition dans de petits flacons posés près des douches.

« Je dirais les deux, finit-il par concéder. »

Naruto l'imita et ils abandonnèrent bientôt leur dernier apparat pour entrer dans l'eau. Sasuke accueillit la chaleur ambiante avec un profond soupir d'aise. Saisi, Naruto l'ausculta un temps du regard avant de secouer la tête et de plonger dans l'eau pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard et prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Tu fais un remake de notre première rencontre, abruti ? »

Naruto le fusilla du regard en avisant le sourire narquois qui ornait les lèvres pâles puis s'éloigna vers le fond du bassin.

« Gnagnagna… Estime-toi heureux que je t'aie laissé une chance de te rattraper parce que c'est pas la politesse qui t'a étouffé au début ! »

Sasuke sourit davantage et le rejoignit en quelques brassées.

« Certes. En même temps… t'avais vraiment l'air d'un crétin. »

Naruto grogna et lui envoya une giclée d'eau.

« Et toi une gueule de prétentieux ! Elle t'a toujours pas quitté, d'ailleurs.

-Je te renvoie le compliment, susurra Sasuke, attisant d'autant plus la colère de Naruto. »

Celui-ci finit par poser rudement les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et y appuya de toutes ses forces pour le couler. Sasuke se débattit, remonta à la surface, tenta de se dégager. Naruto se retrouva à se coller contre son dos et entoura son cou de ses bras pour tenter de le noyer une fois de plus en le tirant vers l'arrière. Son adversaire, dans un mouvement rapide, recula jusqu'à faire cogner le dos de son adversaire contre le rebord du bassin. Naruto hoqueta, lâcha prise, coula, s'agrippa aux dalles, se hissa, reprit sa respiration. Et avant qu'il n'eût pu dire quoi que ce fût, Sasuke avait plaqué une main de chaque côté de sa tête, les épaules puissantes, la tête rentrée, les yeux baissés vers lui, de nouveau ce sourire arrogant sur le visage et le torse si proche du sien qu'ils auraient presque pu se toucher.

« Je t'ai encore eu, abruti ! chantonna-t-il. »

Et comme dans le champ, Naruto oublia de respirer.

Ses yeux, bleus, écarquillés, vrillés dans ceux de son opposé, il sentait son cœur s'alarmer et ses oreilles bourdonner. Sasuke remarqua son trouble, fut gagné par lui, perdit de sa belle assurance. Ses épaules se crispèrent, il se recula à peine. Et sentit soudain la main de son vis-à-vis se poser sur sa nuque pour le retenir. Il voulut le questionner sur son geste, sur le regard insistant et perdu qu'il lui accordait, sur la respiration devenue erratique qui s'égarait sur ses lèvres, sur les battements rapides et irréguliers qu'il sentait pulser dans les doigts qui rejoignaient presque ses mèches brunes et électrifiaient sa peau, ces battements qui faisaient étrangement écho à ceux de son propre cœur.

Il le vit s'avancer vers lui – ou fut-ce lui qui se pencha vers les joues striées ? Il se sentit fermer les yeux, buter contre le souffle chaud de Naruto. Et avant même de savoir ce qui était sur le point de se passer, il entendit la porte coulisser avec fracas et le cri de bonheur de Jiraya résonner dans les bains désertés.

D'une même force, Naruto et lui se décollèrent l'un de l'autre.

Il retomba dans l'eau chaude. Remonta. Cligna des yeux. Reprit durement sa respiration. Perdit son regard aux alentours. Tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Comprit que Naruto lui tournait le dos, se retenant au rebord – si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Perçut l'eau s'agiter lorsque Jiraya les rejoignit. Identifia la paume rugueuse qui claqua sur son épaule comme étant celle du vieil homme. Ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Répondit à peine à la tirade que Jiraya leur récita sur les femmes, le bonheur que procuraient leurs courbes, leurs éclats de voix, leurs soyeux cheveux, leurs lèvres délicates, leurs tailles graciles, leurs fines jambes, leurs seins rebondis, leurs yeux énamourés. Ne le retint pas lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers le mur de séparation derrière lequel s'étendait le bain des femmes. Ne réagit pas quand il l'entendit glousser alors qu'il épiait quelques jeunes filles à travers une fente. Ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas voir Naruto le réprimander quand cela aurait dû indiquer qu'il y avait un problème. Resta silencieux encore de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Jiraya, repu, revînt vers eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sortît son filleul de son mutisme à force de questions et de taquineries. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît enfin qu'il y avait comme un malaise dans l'air. Et jusqu'à ce que, estimant avoir suffisamment profité des onsen, Naruto regagnât les vestiaires.

Puis il leva la tête vers Jiraya. Vit sa mine soucieuse. Sa lèvre se plisser. Ses yeux prendre l'éclat de la curiosité. Comprit qu'il allait être interrogé. Et, optant pour la même excuse que son ami, prit congé.

* * *

« Hé, Naruto. »

L'interpellé répondit par un gémissement et s'enfonça sous sa couverture.

« Naruto, lève-toi, paresseux ! Il va être huit heures et ce serait bien de partir tôt pour se faire cette fameuse randonnée. On a regardé la carte avec Sasuke et si on part dans une heure, on sera au sommet pour midi. Tu sais bien que les montées sont toujours plus agréables quand on les fait dans la fraîcheur du matin. Allez, debout ! »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper quelques grognements à l'adresse de son tuteur et finit par s'asseoir. Les draps glissèrent le long de son torse, laissant apparaître son visage fatigué.

« Hé ben ! s'exclama Jiraya en le voyant. T'as pourtant fait une grosse nuit. Tu as bien dormi, au moins ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il de façon maussade. »

Non, sa nuit n'avait rien eu de reposant. Comment aurait-ce pu être le cas quand on savait ce qui avait failli avoir lieu la veille ? Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et lui aux bains publics. Et une part de lui souhaitait ne pas le savoir. Elle rejetait même tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il avait préféré mettre cela sur le compte de la chaleur des onsen qui avait dû leur monter à la tête, sur l'excitation du combat entre eux, sur l'exceptionnelle complicité qu'ils partageaient. Et puis, au final, rien de compromettant ne s'était réalisé.

Pourtant, il était resté bouche close tout le reste de la journée, s'était couché tôt toujours aussi taciturne. Et sa nuit avait été chaotique : le sommeil l'avait fui, d'étranges rêves dont il ne se souvenait que le malaise l'avaient souvent réveillé et il avait été bien long le temps avant qu'il ne parvînt à sombrer réellement.

Il jeta un œil sur le reste de la pièce pour constater que le matelas sur lequel dormait Sasuke était vide. Les draps avaient été faits et un sac-à-dos prêt se tenait dans l'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils. Jiraya allait sortir de la chambre pour gagner la petite cuisine quand il lui demanda :

« Où est Sasuke ? »

Son tuteur se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Parti courir, répondit-il. Pour réfléchir, qu'il a dit. »

Naruto se souvenait de cette fois où Sasuke était rentré après être allé courir. Ç'avait également été pour « réfléchir ». C'était juste après qu'ils se furent disputés, suite à deux jours entiers enfermés sans pouvoir sortir à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui battait les champs au dehors.

Etait-ce lié à ce curieux rapprochement de la veille ? Avait-il lui aussi été tourmenté par cet événement ? A vrai dire, Sasuke non plus n'avait pas été très loquace à la sortie des bains. Naruto aurait alors pu se demander ce qu'il en pensait et pourquoi cela pouvait avoir de l'importance. Mais il préféra chasser ces pensées et se leva pour se préparer.

En moins d'une demi-heure, il avait pris son petit-déjeuner, s'était rapidement lavé et avait fait son sac. Sasuke, entretemps, était rentré. Mais après un premier face-à-face surpris, ils avaient tous deux détourné la tête et ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot. Que Jiraya l'eût remarqué ou non, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de les guider à travers le village jusque sur les sentiers menant à la montagne qu'ils allaient arpenter.

La montée jusqu'au sommet se serait faite dans un silence des plus complets si l'écrivain n'avait pas entretenu à lui seul toute la conversation. Mais c'était un homme doué. Et désireux de réconcilier les deux compères qui semblaient étrangement troublés à l'idée de reprendre contact, il évoqua quelques souvenirs avec Naruto – des voyages qu'ils avaient faits avant de s'établir à Konoha. Il y mêla subtilement Sasuke en lui demandant son avis sur certaines rencontres extravagantes qu'ils avaient pu faire et l'avaient parfois laissé perplexe. Ce, avec un tel humour, qu'il arracha un sourire au jeune homme, puis un rire et finalement quelques mots.

Ce fut par le rire qu'il fit se rencontrer de nouveau les regards des deux amis. Par le rire qu'il les poussa à échanger quelques blagues. Par le rire qu'il les amena à marcher finalement côte à côte. Et par le rire qu'il les fit reprendre la parole.

Et qu'il s'agît d'une volonté de leur part de laisser définitivement l'épisode de la veille de côté ou simplement de la sympathie naturelle qui s'épanouissait entre eux, les coups d'œil timides se transformèrent en œillades complices, les rougeurs de leurs joues en sourires de connivence.

La bonne humeur était de nouveau au rendez-vous lorsqu'ils gagnèrent le sommet. La descente ne fut qu'une douce bataille entre les deux jeunes et le tuteur : à celui qui atteindrait le bas en premier. Jiraya se laissa volontiers devancer et sourit à la vue de ces deux imbéciles qui s'étaient finalement réconciliés. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui avait pu ainsi les assombrir et ne cherchait pas franchement à le savoir. Les voir de nouveau se chamailler gaiement était suffisant.

A la fin de la journée, ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais failli s'embrasser. L'amitié était sauve. Et les sombres pensées, les doutes et les questionnements, oubliés.

* * *

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la petite chambre d'hôtel qui les avait accueillis ces derniers jours. A présent que tout y était rangé, que les bagages attendaient, posés dans l'angle du petit coin-cuisine, elle semblait étrangement vide. Un sentiment diffus s'empara d'eux et ils sentirent leur gorge se serrer. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis se décidèrent à fermer la porte et à descendre pour gagner le jardin de l'hôtel. Il faisait agréablement beau et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent sur un banc, les jambes étendues devant eux, les bras accoudés au dossier de bois, le visage offert aux rayons du soleil.

« Ça va faire bizarre de rentrer, hein ? demanda Naruto, toujours souriant, mais avec une pointe de mélancolie.

-Ça… c'est toujours étrange pour moi de rentrer d'ici après y avoir passé les vacances.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. C'est un peu… comment dire ça ? l'endroit où je me ressource, tu vois ? Où je peux faire ce que je veux, être vraiment moi sans qu'on vienne me demander quoi que ce soit. Alors quand je reviens à Oto, que je retrouve le bahut, le reste de la famille, la maison vide parce que mon frère bosse, les obligations…

-J'imagine… Pour moi aussi, ça va être dur. Parce que je suis jamais vraiment parti pour les vacances – enfin, depuis qu'on s'est fixé à Konoha avec le vieux pervers. »

Ils rirent ensemble en se rappelant la tirade que leur avait servie Jiraya le matin même : ce soir était le dernier et il comptait en profiter pour visiter un des bars où l'on servait à foison de l'alcool de riz et où un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles plus jolies et sympathiques les unes que les autres accompagnait les clients. Il leur avait souhaité une bonne journée ainsi qu'une bonne soirée et bien du bon temps avant de partir avec un rire gras, un prospectus touristique du village en main.

« Il est quand même drôle, ton parrain, commenta Sasuke.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, les écrivains : des gens un peu hors norme. Pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son voisin qui grimaça en réponse. Pis ça sert son inspiration.

-Ah oui ? Parce que reluquer des nanas, ça permet de trouver comment décrire des combats ? »

Naruto rosit et hésita avant d'expliquer :

« En fait, il écrit pas que des romans de ce genre… »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, intéressé, et se tourna vers Naruto.

« Explique, ordonna-t-il. »

Naruto se redressa, joignant les mains sur ses genoux, et gigota un peu.

« Ben… il écrit aussi… tu vois ? »

Au regard que lui lança Sasuke, il sut qu'il devrait préciser. Il se racla la gorge.

« Il écrit aussi… des romances. Un peu… heu… osées ? »

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds et le fixa un temps. Gêné, Naruto ne gigota que plus. Puis Sasuke se pencha en avant en ricanant.

« Putain, mais quel numéro ! Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? »

Naruto fit la moue.

« C'est quand même bien écrit, 'faut pas croire. »

Sasuke rit plus franchement et releva la tête vers lui.

« Ah ? Parce que tu les as lues ? »

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent vraiment et pour cacher son embarras, il se leva et commença à marcher vers la grand-rue. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le suivre, tout sourire, en lui jetant encore fréquemment quelques œillades moqueuses.

« On en aura vécu des trucs quand même cet été, hein ? dit Naruto, les mains dans les poches, pour changer de sujet. »

Sasuke eut un dernier rictus narquois avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est vrai, souffla-t-il. »

S'ils y repensaient, leur rencontre restait un événement hors du commun : un blond tombé dans une piscine, une bande à dégager. Venaient ensuite les combats, les mésaventures avec Sakura et Karin, la visite de Suigetsu, les randonnées, les ramen, les francs délires, les tempétueuses disputes, les timides réconciliations. Naruto se souviendrait surtout avec quel soin Sasuke l'avait aidé lorsqu'il avait marché dans les éclats de verre, quand ils étaient partis faire développer leurs photos, de ce moment de confession autour d'une cigarette, de cette fois-là où il avait fallu fuir Sakura dans le supermarché. Sasuke était plus sensible à leurs randonnées, aux siestes passées dans des champs de blé au soleil, à leurs allers-et-retours entre sa maison et le centre-ville. Mais ils conservaient communément le souvenir du premier sommet qu'ils avaient gagné ensemble : le sommet des confidences.

Toutes ces réminiscences défilaient dans leurs esprits comme ils remontaient naturellement l'avenue qui menait chez Sasuke. Ils s'en rendirent compte lorsqu'ils sortirent du village mais ils la poursuivirent cependant sans s'être mis d'accord sur ce sujet : il était juste normal, logique pour eux de revenir à ce lieu qui avait connu leur rencontre, où ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble, où leurs plus formidables altercations avaient pris place.

Ils continuèrent à parler : de tout, de rien. A plaisanter : de Jiraya, de Suigetsu et de sa passion étrange pour les fonds marins, du dernier mail que Kiba avait envoyé à Naruto et qu'il avait fait lire à Sasuke.

Un certain plaisir les envahit lorsqu'ils poussèrent le portail, suivirent les dalles, ouvrirent la porte, pénétrèrent le couloir frais pour passer devant leurs chambres, débouchèrent sur le salon, gagnèrent la terrasse, les chaises-longues, la piscine.

Sasuke prêta avec un sourire un maillot de bain à Naruto.

« Je ne suis plus à un vêtement près prêté, non ? lui fit-il remarquer au travers d'une moquerie légère. »

Ils firent une rapide course, prirent le temps de se laisser sécher au soleil, regagnèrent la cuisine pour déguster une boisson fraîche.

« Hé, vu que le vieux pervers nous laisse carte blanche ce soir, on fait quoi ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules à la question de son vis-à-vis.

« Un dernier tour à l'échoppe de ramen, j'imagine ? »

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire.

« J'allais te le proposer ! »

Sasuke pouffa. Comme il s'y était attendu…

« Un dernier tour des bars ? suggéra Naruto.

-On va se faire recaler.

-Non, t'inquiète ! Ils ont rien dit les premières fois.

-Oui mais ils étaient bien plus réticents les fois suivantes.

-Mhm… »

Naruto grimaça.

« 'faudrait quand même fêter la fin des vacances dignement ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un temps.

« J'ai peut-être une solution, émit-il ensuite.

-Ah oui ? Du genre ? demanda Naruto, curieux et impatient.

-On n'a peut-être pas fini la réserve de mon frère la dernière fois. Pas sûr qu'il reste des bières mais je sais qu'il a quelques liqueurs et de l'alcool de riz. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent.

« Mais c'est super ! Il nous en voudra pas si on les lui siffle ?

-Bah, il vient tellement peu souvent depuis quelques années qu'il a dû oublier qu'il avait des bouteilles ici, répondit Sasuke, d'une voix amère. »

Naruto décida de ne pas relever. Il fixa un temps son ami avant de se lever et de claquer des mains.

« Allons voir ça ! »

Sasuke se leva à son tour et se saisit des deux verres dans l'intention de les laver.

« Rah, plus tard ! s'exclama Naruto en lui prenant le poignet. »

Et comme il poussait Sasuke en direction du garage, il ajouta :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour : on profite. Tâchons de nous fabriquer un dernier souvenir des plus mémorables ! »

* * *

Il faisait encore grand soleil lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent à l'échoppe de ramen, devenue habituelle. Cependant, leur repas eut un goût de nostalgie tant les jours sans y venir s'étaient accumulés. Ils y restèrent longtemps à causer avec le patron avant de partir en le remerciant chaleureusement de la bonne humeur qu'il avait su montrer tout au long du mois d'août. Naruto promit à Sasuke de lui faire découvrir celle de Konoha lorsqu'il y serait installé en avril.

Ils s'assirent ensuite à la fontaine de la place centrale où les stands du marché qui s'était tenu dans l'après-midi étaient désormais fermés. Ils rirent en regardant quelques enfants passer en jouant au loup. Naruto s'y trouva mêlé malgré lui lorsque l'un d'eux, celui qui précisément devait attraper les autres, vint lui toucher le bras avec un air taquin en lui criant :

« C'est toi le loup ! »

Il se tourna vers Sasuke avec un air ahuri. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« T'es pris au piège, maintenant, imbécile. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue. Puis son expression changea et un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait la main vers son ami. Mais celui-ci, ayant compris l'idée qui se faisait dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis, se leva en un bond et traversa la place, poursuivi par l'autre. Les enfants rirent en les regardant faire ; mais Naruto s'épuisa rapidement : Sasuke avait l'habitude de courir et sa vitesse était supérieure à la sienne. Il abandonna l'idée de le rattraper et se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui, après un hoquet de surprise, s'éparpilla en riant. Il se fit un devoir de toucher le premier qui passa à sa portée puis courut rejoindre Sasuke et ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux avant de se faire reprendre dans le jeu.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues au hasard, devisant comme toujours et s'arrêtant parfois devant les vitrines. Les lumières, peu à peu, s'allumaient cependant que le jour déclinait. Naruto proposa qu'ils allassent regarder le coucher de soleil. Il fut approuvé par Sasuke et ils sortirent du village pour rejoindre un des champs dans lesquels ils s'étaient entraînés après le retour de Jiraya. Ils s'assirent et Sasuke tendit naturellement une cigarette à Naruto en en prenant lui-même une.

Et alors qu'ils regardaient les derniers rayons qui perçaient à l'horizon, une légère brise naquit en même temps que les parfums des herbes et de la nuit s'élevaient autour d'eux. Les mèches ébène de Sasuke voletèrent autour de son visage pâle et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il expira une bouffée de fumée.

« Dis, Sasuke. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui. Un agréable frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto.

« Tu crois qu'on gardera contact ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke l'ausculta un temps du regard avant de revenir à l'horizon qui s'obscurcissait. Il sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi ? T'en as envie ? »

Naruto ne sut s'il devait se vexer. Mais comme l'atmosphère était apaisante, il décida de brider son caractère de feu et prit un air détaché.

« Ben… commença-t-il en écrasant son mégot contre la terre. Ouais, plutôt. Enfin je veux dire : j'ai pas du tout envie de partir, si tu savais… Si on me laissait le choix, je resterai ici avec toi. »

Il croisa le regard sombre de l'autre jeune homme.

« Parce qu'ici, on est un peu… comme des meilleurs amis. Tu trouves pas ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Ici… »

Son regard se perdit dans les hautes herbes.

« Je me sens bien… Pis je t'aime bien. En fait, je le pense vraiment : je te vois véritablement comme un ami. Dans le sens où on s'entend bien, toi et moi, et ç'a jamais l'air compliqué, de se comprendre l'un l'autre, sans avoir forcément à parler. On s'est tapé de sacrés délires et je sais que je m'en souviendrai toujours. »

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

« Et puis… même si on s'est parfois disputé… et bien, en plus ! je crois que c'est parce qu'on a tous les deux des caractères explosifs, tu vois, et qu'on s'est parfois marché dessus. Genre, à cause de la pluie, tout ça… Mais comme on s'est toujours réconcilié, ça doit vouloir dire qu'au fond, on tient quand même l'un à l'autre. »

Il se laissa aller en arrière, étendit les jambes en passant une main sur son pantacourt orange, avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de lever les yeux vers le ciel dont le bleu s'assombrissait et où se dessinaient déjà certaines étoiles.

« J'ai pas envie d'oublier tout ça. Et je me dis que je me suis jamais senti aussi vite en confiance avec quelqu'un. Alors même si on se voit pas pendant un certain temps, je pense que ça reviendra vite, cette complicité, quand on se reverra. Pis tu vas venir à Konoha. C'est en attendant. »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sasuke et lui adressa un sourire qui fut étrangement tendre.

« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, Sasuke. Cet été a vraiment été super et c'est grâce à toi. »

Sasuke, de son côté, restait silencieux, à le dévisager. En son for intérieur, il se sentait bouleversé – mais il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi. Parce que l'amitié débordante de Naruto le contaminait, l'envahissait, le submergeait ? Parce qu'elle éveillait d'étranges sensations en lui qu'il était incapable d'identifier ? Sa gorge fut soudain sèche. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveusement.

« Abruti. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Bien sûr que je veux qu'on garde contact, précisa Sasuke. Parce que moi aussi… »

Il se mit à genoux et se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'est ce que je ressens, compléta-t-il. Et puis… je voulais aussi que tu saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. »

Naruto sourit doucement et se redressa à son tour.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. A l'horizon, le soleil avait disparu et l'air se rafraîchissait. Il se leva et tendit une main à Naruto pour qu'il fît de même.

« On rentre ? proposa-t-il. Il y a des bouteilles qui nous attendent à l'hôtel. »

* * *

Ils avaient allumé l'ordinateur de Jiraya, négligemment posé sur la table du coin-cuisine, et y avaient branché de petites enceintes afin que de la musique envahît l'espace. Ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour monter le volume à un niveau important alors que la porte-fenêtre menant au mini-balcon qui leur était réservé était grande ouverte. C'était vendredi soir : la plupart des clients repartait le lendemain et de ce fait, tout le monde sortait. Aucun voisin n'était encore venu se plaindre. Et si ç'avait été le cas, ils lui auraient sans doute proposé un verre d'alcool de riz et l'auraient sans doute invité à se détendre, prétextant que leur jeunesse leur permettait bien quelques écarts.

Eux-mêmes ne s'étaient pas privés d'en boire et ils se sentaient à présent bercés par une douce langueur, l'esprit un peu embrumé sans que cela fût excessif. Ils souriaient simplement, heureux de la brise qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre, du rythme de la chanson qui passait et qui les faisaient balancer la tête de gauche à droite pour y répondre, de la présence de l'autre, de cet esprit de vacances et de liberté qui avait pris tout le village.

Dans un cri de rage, Naruto abattit son jeu de cartes tandis que Sasuke croisait les bras pour le toiser, un air victorieux sur le visage.

« Perdu, abruti, susurra-t-il.

-Pff ! »

Naruto balaya les cartes d'un geste du bras et détourna dédaigneusement la tête, profondément vexé.

« Tu es sûr de savoir jouer aux cartes ? Parce que depuis le début, tu n'as pas gagné une seule fois, souffla Sasuke, moqueur.

-Oh, ça va ! Je te bats à la prochaine partie !

-Ah ouais ?

-Hé ouais !

-On parie combien que je gagne encore ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Je vais gagner, j'te dis !

-Si t'en étais si sûr, t'accepterais de parier.

-N'importe quoi !

-Puisque je te le dis. »

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire narquois, prompt à le provoquer. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ok, céda-t-il. Un gage à celui qui perd ! »

Sasuke donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et rassembla les cartes pour les mélanger et les distribuer. Naruto se saisit de la dernière bouteille de liqueur qui leur restait et déversa son contenu dans leurs verres.

« Santé, dit-il en cognant son récipient contre celui de Sasuke. »

Ils les vidèrent d'une traite et les reposèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation, non sans une légère grimace due à la brûlure de l'alcool. Ils se saisirent de leurs paquets respectifs et se concentrèrent sur leurs jeux. Sasuke alluma une énième cigarette, la tendit lorsqu'elle fut consommée de moitié à Naruto et commença à jouer. Naruto se défendit en vain et perdit lamentablement une fois de plus.

« Putain, mais c'est pas possible ! rugit-il avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. »

Face à lui, Sasuke se laissa aller en arrière, se retenant des bras, et réfléchit à un gage.

« Un show depuis le balcon, lança-t-il rapidement. »

Naruto releva subitement la tête.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Sasuke désigna l'ordinateur, qui dispensait toujours la musique de fond, de la tête.

« Un show, comme si t'étais un chanteur à un concert. »

Naruto rit bêtement et, sans penser à refuser, se leva, tangua légèrement et s'affala contre le rebord du balcon avant de s'égosiller pour faire partager aux passants la magnifique chanson qui passait alors. Sasuke ne se retint pas et dut s'allonger tellement il riait. Le rejoignant dans son euphorie, Naruto se rassit face à lui.

« Tu l'aurais pas fait, toi ! lui dit-il avec un air de défi.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais ! »

Sasuke se leva prestement et s'empressa d'imiter son ami qui à son tour éclata de rire. Le brun perdait grandement de sa prestance en cet instant et il éprouvait un certain plaisir à le voir dans cet état.

« Même pas cap de vider une bouteille d'eau sur le prochain passant, rétorqua Sasuke pour se venger.

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Et tandis que Naruto s'empressait de remplir la bouteille de liqueur désormais vide à l'évier, Sasuke attendait, adossé au rebord du balcon, secoué d'un léger rire. Il sentit à peine son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il pensa d'abord rêver et oublia totalement de le vérifier lorsqu'il vit le blond revenir, bouteille en main, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Il inspecta avec lui la rue, repéra rapidement un garçon qui devait avoir une douzaine d'années s'avancer jusque sous leur fenêtre et donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour le lui indiquer.

« Hé ! appela Naruto. »

Le garçon, surpris, s'arrêta net et regarda alentour pour tenter de savoir qui s'adressait à lui.

« Hé, toi ! réitéra le jeune homme. »

L'interpellé leva alors vers les yeux, les plissa et enfin les vit, penchés par-dessus la grille du balcon.

« Il fait chaud, tu trouves pas ? »

Le garçon sembla perdu puis hocha timidement la tête.

« Ben tiens, pour te rafraîchir. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto leva la bouteille et la déversa sur le pauvre passant. Celui-ci eut un cri de surprise avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sasuke éclata de rire et s'écroula, le dos contre le mur, tandis que Naruto faisait de même. Ils ne purent s'arrêter avant plusieurs minutes, le temps que leur crise passât. Naruto se tenait le ventre et tentait de reprendre son souffle, encore parfois traversé de quelques spasmes. Sasuke porta la main à son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait et soupira.

« Putain, toi alors, fit-il à l'adresse de Naruto. »

Celui-ci ricana une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir dos contre le lit, face à Sasuke.

« Je réponds toujours aux défis qu'on me lance ! assura-t-il d'une voix enjouée. »

Sasuke lui sourit et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque son téléphone vibra de nouveau contre sa cuisse, plus violemment. Cette fois-ci, il glissa la main dans la poche de son short noir et en sortit l'appareil. Il le contempla un temps, les sourcils froncés, cependant que l'écran d'accueil indiquait que Karin tentait de l'appeler.

« Ah, bordel, se plaignit-il.

-C'est qui ? demanda Naruto, curieux. »

Sasuke appuya sur la touche de refus et releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Ben j'sais pas, comme ça, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. »

Sasuke sourit plus franchement, taquin.

« Pas de bonne raison, pas d'informations. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, joueur.

« Ah ouais ? demanda-t-il.

-Hm hm, rétorqua Sasuke en hochant la tête. Secret défense.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Naruto bondit et se jeta sur Sasuke qui s'attendait à sa venue et le reçut en le faisant rouler sur le côté, dans l'espoir de le retenir à terre. Mais comme il l'agrippait par le bras et l'allongeait, Naruto le fit passer par-dessus lui et l'immobilisa le temps de lui voler l'appareil puis de s'arracher à ses mains et de se relever. Il agita le téléphone et susurra :

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Sasuke se redressa sur les coudes, souriant toujours.

« Rends-moi ça, imbécile.

-Viens le chercher ! lança Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

-Alors toi ! »

Sasuke fut debout en un bond et courut en sa direction ; Naruto éclata de rire et contourna les lits pour le fuir. Il voulut le coincer dans un angle ; il s'échappa en se jetant par-dessus les valises. Il voulut lui attraper le bras ; il s'esquiva vers le coin-cuisine. Il crut pouvoir le plaquer contre la petite table sur laquelle reposait l'ordinateur ; il se déroba encore et seul son rire l'enveloppa. C'était grisant.

Naruto gagna alors son propre lit et se laissa aller contre les coussins, essoufflé par sa course. Sasuke se tenait toujours debout, près de l'ordinateur. La musique changea alors. Et il reconnut sans peine une des chansons que le brun lui avait fait découvrir il y avait quelques jours de cela. Lentement, il le vit s'approcher du lit, amusé et sûr de sa victoire prochaine. Naruto planta ses yeux dans les siens, le mettant au défi de récupérer le téléphone auquel il n'avait pas même jeté un œil et qu'il faisait négligemment tourner entre ses doigts.

Un dernier sourire en coin et Sasuke posa un genou sur le couvre-lit, puis les mains et finalement l'autre pied. Il avança lentement vers un Naruto rieur. Ses jambes passèrent de chaque côté de celles de l'autre adolescent, ses doigts s'accrochèrent fermement à la tête-de-lit et encerclèrent la tête blonde. Il s'assit presque sur lui et se pencha vers son visage hâlé.

« Coincé, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleu ciel de son vis-à-vis. »

Naruto rit encore, emballé de le voir si proche. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son souffle passer sur son menton, percevoir l'odeur de l'alcool qui s'en échappait, mêlée à celle du gel douche qu'il utilisait et celle de sa lessive. Sa main droite, qui tenait toujours le téléphone, glissa discrètement sur les draps, jusqu'au bord du lit. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent, passèrent sur tout le visage du brun, sur les mèches sombres qui le balayaient, sur les sourcils, le long du nez, de la courbe des pommettes, du menton légèrement pointu, sur les lèvres pâles et minces, entrouvertes, d'où sortait ce souffle, toujours, qui caressait incessamment sa peau.

Il déglutit. Lentement, son regard revint à celui de Sasuke, celui-là même qui un instant plus tard le quitta pour parcourir à son tour son visage. Imperceptiblement, il se décolla de la tête-de-lit. Sasuke le vit faire, revint à ses yeux, les quitta encore pour fixer ses lèvres, revenir, repartir, incertain. Naruto regarda une dernière fois sa bouche. Il la vit se froisser, se rouvrir, s'approcher. Il ferma les yeux. Et par instinct, se tendit encore plus vers elle.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se poser sur la sienne, un délicieux courant traversa son corps, de sa colonne à sa nuque, ses bras, ses doigts, son cœur qui sembla chuter dans un précipice avant de furieusement s'emballer. Ses lèvres se murent, caressèrent tendrement leurs acolytes. Elles étaient incroyablement douces, joueuses lorsqu'elles passaient sur les siennes. Sa main droite s'ouvrit. Le téléphone tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, remonta la main jusqu'à la chevelure ébène de Sasuke qu'il trouva proprement soyeuse. Il porta la langue à ses lèvres, l'y passa lentement, sentit le brun faire de même puis partir explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Un léger gémissement lui échappa alors que son autre main remontait dans le dos de Sasuke, s'agrippait à son tee-shirt et le rapprochait de lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les coussins et s'embrassèrent plus furieusement.

De temps à autre, Sasuke s'éloignait à peine pour saisir une de ses lèvres entre ses dents et tirer doucement dessus avant d'y passer la langue et de la sucer lentement. Puis il repartait à l'assaut, approfondissait leur baiser en mélangeant sa langue à la sienne. Sa chaleur était un délice et Naruto se sentait s'embraser sur place, comme consumé par un plaisir nouveau et ô combien enivrant.

Leurs torses se touchèrent, la main qu'il gardait dans les cheveux de Sasuke descendit jusque sur sa joue, passa dans sa nuque, l'attira plus encore à lui. Celle qu'il avait placée dans son dos redescendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, passa sous le tee-shirt, gagna sa peau brûlante et remonta le long de son flanc, de son torse, s'arrêta sous ses clavicules, perçut les battements rapides de son cœur, aussi emballé que le sien. Une de celles de Sasuke quitta à son tour la tête-de-lit pour trouver refuge dans son cou et lentement saisir son menton. Il posa également rudement l'autre sur sa hanche dans un geste entièrement possessif.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs peaux se percutaient, leurs lèvres se répondaient, leurs esprits s'oubliaient.

Naruto sentit à peine le genou que Sasuke plaça entre ses jambes – il plia celle sur laquelle son ami ne reposait plus. Il perçut par contre avec une intensité renversante le corps qui se rapprochait du sien, s'y collait, s'y frottait avec brutalité, à tel point que contre son entrejambe cogna celui de son partenaire.

Le plaisir de ce simple contact fut si grand que Naruto se détacha de ses lèvres et qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière pour pousser un long gémissement qui fit écho à celui, plus soufflé, de Sasuke qui, les yeux fermés avec force, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, laissa son front retomber sur son épaule.

Lentement, Naruto reprit son souffle, entendit de nouveau la musique de fond qu'il avait oubliée, recouvra une vue brouillée qui se précisa peu à peu comme il regardait le plafond de la chambre. Il cligna des yeux : une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Sasuke, contre lui, se redressa. Lentement, il leva vers lui des yeux noirs embués de désir. Et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils se figèrent. Estomaqués, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre alors qu'une épine glacée se plantait dans leurs entrailles. Peu à peu, l'affolement se saisit d'eux mais aucun n'osa faire de mouvement. Ils restèrent un long temps ainsi, prenant lentement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Naruto rougit instantanément, une main encore sur le flanc de Sasuke, l'autre dans sa nuque, tandis que celles de ce dernier reposaient sur son épaule et sur sa hanche. Sasuke déglutit. Entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement et un tonitruant « c'est moi ! » se répercuta dans la chambre. Comme un électrochoc, il amena les deux garçons à se séparer brusquement l'un de l'autre. Naruto se retrouva en travers du lit tandis que Sasuke en dégringolait et s'abattait à moitié à terre parmi le jeu de cartes plus tôt abandonné.

Naruto releva des yeux effrayés vers Jiraya qui, sans aucun doute ivre, avançait en zigzagant jusqu'aux toilettes. Il y entra en oubliant de fermer la porte. Sasuke en profita pour gagner le matelas qui avait été placé à son attention à côté du balcon. Il n'osa pas même jeter un œil à Naruto dont les joues chauffaient encore. Celui-ci se glissa sous les draps sans prendre la peine de se changer, bien trop bouleversé par les derniers événements.

Il sursauta lorsque Jiraya revint à la chambre en riant, coupa la musique devenue dérangeante, éteignit la lumière en marmonnant des paroles que lui seul comprit. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en poussant un long soupir de contentement, se tourna sur le côté et se mit bien vite à ronfler.

La porte-fenêtre était toujours ouverte, rapportait la rumeur de la rue et laissait le loisir à la luminescence de la lune d'éclater dans la chambre. Sur son matelas, Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts, figé par la stupeur, se repassait en boucle les dernières minutes qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto s'éveilla, il mit un long temps à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait, de la raison pour laquelle il y était seul, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour qu'il se sentît si nauséeux. Les premiers souvenirs qui lui revinrent furent ceux de l'après-midi : lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la maison de Sasuke, qu'il s'était rendu avec ce dernier à l'échoppe de ramen ; et puis le coucher de soleil qu'ils avaient admiré, le jeu de cartes, l'alcool, les gages, la course-poursuite.

Il se redressa subitement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lorsqu'il se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. En un rien de temps, il fut debout à parcourir les moindres recoins de la chambre. Il tomba sur un mot de Jiraya laissé sur la table du coin-cuisine précisant qu'il attendait au restaurant de l'hôtel où Sasuke et lui étaient allés manger pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avisa ses valises, sagement rangées devant la porte.

Après avoir fait rapidement son lit, il s'en saisit et descendit précipitamment les escaliers. Il fallait qu'il parlât à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Il en ressentait simplement le besoin et il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y réfléchirait après l'avoir exécutée.

Il fut rapidement au rez-de-chaussée puis à l'entrée du restaurant au sein duquel il chercha son ami des yeux. Il repéra les longs cheveux gris de son tuteur et s'empressa de rejoindre sa table.

« Tiens, Naruto ! fit celui-ci lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Bien dormi ? »

Sans répondre à son bonjour, le jeune homme demanda, la peur au ventre :

« Où est Sasuke ? »

Déconcerté, son tuteur le dévisagea en clignant des yeux.

« Il est rentré chez lui. Il a dit que son frère viendrait bientôt le chercher et qu'il devait finir de ranger ses affaires. Il a aussi dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir comme il faut et qu'il espérait que tu ne lui en voudrais pas trop. Il avait vraiment l'air pressé. Il ne t'en a pas parlé, hier ? »

Pâle et sans voix, Naruto secoua négativement la tête et n'eut pas même le temps de s'asseoir que Jiraya se levait et l'entraînait à sa suite en lui tendant un beignet et une petite brique de jus d'orange en guise de petit-déjeuner.

« Allez, nous non plus, il ne faut pas qu'on tarde ! J'ai eu le temps de régler toutes les formalités. On n'a plus qu'à regagner la voiture. Vous avez échangé vos coordonnées, avec Sasuke ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, ce serait dommage que vous vous perdiez de vue. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, hagard, les yeux dans le vide, et Jiraya ne le remarqua pas. Il laissa son tuteur placer ses bagages dans le coffre, s'assit en ayant la sensation de faire un rêve étrange, boucla sa ceinture sans en avoir conscience et ne sentit pas même la voiture démarrer. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le vieil écrivain alluma la radio et que le volume, bien trop fort, percuta violemment ses oreilles. Jiraya le baissa en s'excusant puis se concentra sur la route.

Ils sortirent rapidement du village. Naruto glissa un œil aux champs qui défilaient le long de la route. Il en suivit l'étendue jusqu'à une rivière qui les bordait et au-delà de laquelle se dressait une forêt dense et verte. Il regarda plus loin encore et aperçut les reliefs abrupts de la montagne. Il se prit à compter les sommets qui s'en détachaient. Et sa gorge se serra subitement lorsqu'il reconnut celui où l'avait emmené Sasuke la première fois qu'ils étaient partis en randonnée ensemble.

Et comme le sommet des confidences disparaissait sur sa droite, que le village se perdait derrière lui, que l'été s'acheminait, il sentit qu'il perdait définitivement Sasuke. Il posa son front contre la vitre froide et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

* * *

Désespérine

Fanfiction publiée sur _fanfiction_ et _fanfic-fr_. Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur une autre plate-forme, merci de m'en informer par message privé ou mail – mon adresse électronique est disponible sur mon profil.


End file.
